Memories
by MissLoonyLovegood
Summary: Alice has a vision and she must leave in order for Jasper to do the right thing. He must go help Maria to win a war against unbeatable odds. R&R Please. Chapter: JPOV ArPOV
1. Prologue

Memories

Author's Note: Okay, so this is just the prologue ^.^ But I have Chapter 1 written. I'm waiting to see if I get any reviews before I bother posting it... So yeah, if you want me to write, I need incentive. *hint hint nudge nudge* Your review can be anywhere from just "..." to "OMG I LOVE IT" to "OMG ITS TERRIBLE! GET RID OF IT!" so long as I see that _someone_ is looking at the story I will post. Yes, just _one_ review can make all the difference to me. I accept anonymous reviews. *nod* I know the prologue seems a little rushed, but chapter one is very good. I just wanted to establish where our favorite seer is before anything else happens.

Disclaimer: The wonderful and talented Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. Not me. If I did there would be waaaay more Alice.

- - - - - - - - - - Alice's POV - - - - - - - - - -

I don't know why I am doing this. It is so stupid to run, but I have to get a good head start. It would certainly help to know where I was going, but I can't know. If I know where _I_ am going, then Edward would know where I was going. And if Edward knew where to cut me off on my idiotic escape, then Jasper would know, too. And it's for that ridiculously obnoxious, stubborn, infuriating, handsome and wonderful man that I have to run.

Oh, Jasper...

What I am doing, I do for you. You must know that the very thought of hurting you tears my heart in two. You complete me; we are one being housed in two seperate bodies. I cannot imagine this life without you. I don't want to have to try. But I have no choice. You have refused to see reason, and I know that the only way you will do as you have to do is if I am not there. You worry too much about me, so I will simply have to force your hand. If you don't do this then you will die. And I cannot live in a world without you, my all. So, I run faster and faster until the trees blurr around me. I think only of your beautiful face, twisted in anguish and fear. Even now, you and our family are searching for me, but I am one step ahead of you. Always one single step ahead, but enough to put the odds in my favor.

I rush out of wooded area and there, before me is a golden Mustang Convertible. There is no hesitation, I must get away. I silently thank Rosalie for having taught me how to hotwire vehicles. With little effort, the car starts and I am gone in a flash. They will not be able to catch up with me, and I'll be on a plane by the time they can get to me. I know how infuriated Edward must be, reading these thoughts and knowing that I am right. The stubborn jerk won't give up though, even in defeat he will push forward.

It's a short drive to the airport. I leave the hot Mustang running in the parking lot and rush into the building, enjoying the feeling of the air gliding through my short, black hair. Entering the building, I eye the charts showing take-off times and I hurry forward, knowing that I cannot take much time. I am lucky, however. There is a plane heading towards New York City in 5 minutes. Paying with far more money than it should have cost, I board the plane and take my seat. When I sit, a vision flows through me; Edward running into the airport, only minutes too late... I smile ruefully and will Edward to hear my thoughts.

Tell him that I love him, Edward. Always and forever, no matter what happens after this...

The pain ripping at my chest is unbearable. I knew if I could cry I'd have wept my heart out. But I have to be strong now, for Jasper. For Bella and Nessie... For my whole family. I cannot break down.

Tell him to go back to Maria.

The thought of the small Maria with long black hair, her blood red eyes locked on my Jasper and beckoning him into her chambers, a look of pure lust on her face sends a wave of revulsion through me. Never does it hurt me so much as when, in the vision, he allows a smile and follows her into those quarters... My fault, my fault...

Tell him he must fight.

Images flicker and I tense. Many, many vampires under the bright, beaming sun. Beautiful in their sun-shimmering flesh. Teeth bared, growls rising from everywhere. Familiar faces and strange faces on two sides of an invisible line.

Fight. They would fight. There would be death. Closest to the front of the invisible line stood little Maria, straight-backed and proud. To her right stands Jasper, readying to give the signal for war, Emmett and Carlisle slightly behind him. To her left stands Edward and Garrett, lips curled back. And across from them stands three black-cloaked figures; the Volturi, in their majestic glory. Ready to take them all down. Ready to kill them. Finally, ready to end the rebellion and put all vampires where they belong: beneath their feet.

I am frightened as the sudden realization strikes me. I know where I _must_ go. In order to make this rapidly forming plan work, I must go to Volterra. Yes, that is what must happen. That's where my role will come into play. Images of myself in dark grey robes, stony-faced and red-eyed, standing between Demetri and Jane, waiting to be of service to Aro. All the while plotting the ways I can be reunited with my Jasper...

Now, how to begin?

End Prologue.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Author's Note: Wow, I wasn't really expecting to get reviews like this. I'm very, very happy. Thank you so much for reviewing thus far, and I hope you will continue to do so. You're all very inspirational. I'm sorry if a few of you were confused, it will all be made clear soon. :)

- - - - - - - - Jasper's POV - - - - - - - -

"We're too late." Edward growled low in my ear, but I ignore him. I wouldn't-- no, I couldn't believe it. Alice would not leave me. The thought itself is simply absurd, she is mine and I am hers! Why on Earth would she leave me? She promised me forever, and Alice did not go back on her word. Despair fills me as the truth rears its ugly head, I cannot see her. I cannot feel her any longer... Waves of pity rush from Edward and Bella. My family cirles me and waits for a game plan.

Ha! _My_ family? I nearly sneer at the thought.

Not _my_ family. _Hers_. I am only here because she is. Was.

Edward's hand lands firmly on my shoulder, anchoring me to reality. My eyes narrow and I glare at him hatefully. This is his fault. If he'd been able to read her thoughts as he read everyone else's he should have been able to get to her before she could escape. I force calm emotions on myself, pulling them from Carlisle and Edward. He knows that I don't really blame him, though I won't apologize nonetheless. He knows that I am panicking. All is forgiven, as it always is in this family. I sigh. My family.

"She wants you to know that she loves you, Jasper." My eyes raise to look at Edward's face. He is very focused, and I want to thank him profoundly for straining as he does to get my Alice's thoughts projected to himself and thus to me. "She wants you to go to... Maria."

Maria.

The name fills me with cold dread. We'd been arguing about this for days now, I had told her that this war didn't involve us. I didn't have to go to Maria's aid, she was perfectly capable of succumbing to her own fate without me playing a role in the destruction. She would have to be there for the battle as well, and I would not risk her life for vampire armies made by Maria, nor for Maria herself. She would be slaughtered by the Volturi. I wanted no part in it. Though a twinge of pain echoes as I reflect upon the girl who turned me into what I am today. Were it not for her, I would have never met my soulmate.

"She wants you to fight." Edward and Carlisle share a look and I grimace. They don't like that I would even consider going to help Maria, it would put our family in danger of the Volturi's wrath. My eyes close warily.

Maria had sent word to me weeks ago; she asked for my assistance in bringing down the only vampires aside from my family that I ever had any faith in. They restored justice and brought peace. I refused to help her because of many reasons. How could I go back there where all the damage happened?

How could I stay here?

Vivid images of my beautiful, quirky mate flashed through my mind. Her eyes locked lovingly upon my face, disregarding the scars and my red eyes when I had first seen her. Trust and love flashing in her eyes. The radiant smile on her face when I asked her to marry me. The passion and fire that ignited when we were together, the love and lust that would consume us when we made love. Even when she was angry with me, which was very rare, she would stop whatever she was doing to help me. When I nearly attacked Bella as a human, she was there for me. She didn't hate me for nearly killing her best friend...

I should not have allowed her to hunt alone. She had been urging me to help Maria's fruitless plan. She said it was for the greater good, bringing the Volturi off their high horse and putting everything back in perspective. How could I tell her that I feared old feelings coming back towards Maria? She's the first one I ever loved, the first person I ever trusted. I could not see Maria, because I could not control myself with her.

But the Volturi were gaining strength and men. They no longer wasted time with silly pretenses before they destroyed a single vampire, or a huge clan. Or family. My eyes drift around the semi-circle family that has been formed around me. We'd heard only yesterday that the Volturi had gone to Denali while the clan was hunting and had whisked Kate off before anyone had a chance to stop them. God only knows what they plan on doing with her.

Maybe...

Maybe Alice has gone to Maria. Hope flickers briefly as I consider the possiblilty. Perhaps she has gone to aid her, to get Kate back?

But why, then, would she tell me to go to Maria and fight? My beautiful Alice would not be awaiting me in Texas. Frustration builds and I want to lash out at my family's overwhelming worried feelings. Don't they know it's hard to concentrate?

Alice always knew what was right and what was best, I couldn't doubt her now. I knew that if I wanted to see her again anytime soon I would have to listen to her. She knew what she was doing, even if I didn't. Grinding my teeth, I start out of the airport. I feel slender arms wrap around my waist and a head rest gently on my shoulder while I walk. Images of hearts and cuddly teddy bears with babies flicker as well as a wave of love. Our Nessie has grown so much over the years, I know she won't be offended when I brush her off. "What are you doing Jasper?" Came Esme's motherly voice, obviously worried about losing another child in one night. Her fear makes me want to vomit. If I could.

"The only rational thing to do when Alice tells you to do something," I reply in a cold voice. "I'm going to do it." Esme stops in her tracks and I see Carlisle pause beside her from the corner of my eye. Those silent communication things are starting to get on my nerves...

"Yes!" Emmett exclaims, pumping a fist in the air. Ugh. His idiocy annoys me sometimes. "I can't wait to kick some ass!"

"Not you." I retort and pick up the pace a little bit. Hurt, betrayal, fear, worry and love... Many emotions. Can't they control them at all? I need to put a stop to this right now, so I can keep my focus. "Alice told me to go to Maria. Obviously that means me, not you."

"We can't let you fight by yourself." I glance at Jacob, the most obnoxious member in our odd little family.

"I have to help Maria. That's what Alice wants me to do, isn't it?" I grimace at the implications that arise in my own mind at the thought of helping Maria. I knew what that would entail. "If you are so determined to help, then get the Denali clan and the wolves ready for battle. Then bring them to Texas. That's where they will attack. Maria will not go to Volterra to fight."

"You seem very gung-ho about going to Maria, now." Bella says with suspicion.

I want to hit her. Hard.

Edward steps in front of her, growling in warning. I roll my eyes and continue walking ahead of the rest. Like I'd have actually hit her. I snort.

Alice would kick my ass.

"The sooner we get her plan in motion, the sooner I see my Alice again. Even if that means that we must resign to help Maria and work with the dog pack again. It was only a matter of time before the Volturi came with no excuse and took Edward, Bella and Nessie to add them to their collection of vampires. They probably did that with Kate, don't you think?"

"Uncle Jasper!" Nessie cries in shock, cirlcling around to stand in front of me. Annoyed, I look down at the girl. Is it really smart to stop me from walking to my destiny? I frown. Destiny? "The Quiluetes are practically our family now." She looks at Jacob meaningfully, and I feel his anger. It's a little refreshing to feel anger instead of pity.

"That makes them no less dog." I reply, revelling in the sheer fury radiating from the dog. it dispatches much too quickly for my taste. My fists clench and unclench while I reflect on the last few days. Rarely did Alice and I ever argue, but lately we simply could not agree. She had been pushing for this, and she knows how to get her way. Is this situation so bad that there are no other options? What is on the line that would make her leave without me or Bella?

And where is that woman off to?

I walk calmly down the road, uncaring whether I am being followed or not. There is no sound behind me, but that means nothing. Suddenly I am running, going in the complete opposite direction of home. Running, running, running...

Go home, Edward. Take them home. Without her, I cannot stay there.

Maria...

Damnit!

Alone, I stop in the midst of a wood; then I lose touch with myself. All I can think of is the loss of my mate, my soul. The anguish gripping me and tearing me into two pieces. My long-still heart clenches painfully. I ralize that I am screaming. Can that horrible sound really be me? Drawing in a ragged breath I slam myself into a giant tree. It crashes to the ground like a domino...

I don't want to go back there. I don't want to relive that non-existant life. The same old routine of training newborn vampires, the pain... The loneliness. The only comfort I have is the pleasure of joining with the one who made me like this. The one who turned my world in on itself. She cost me my human life, and may well be costing me my immortal life as well.

I don't want to be without Alice. She has given me meaning to this life that I had never known before. Before her, I was simply a shell. A pawn meant to get Maria all she wanted. But now, now I have reason to live. I have reason to love.

And _that_ is why I will go to Maria.

I will go to save the cursed lives of Maria and her followers, but only to save myself and my love. Because I know, deep inside, that Alice would not leave unless she had no other choice. She would not go out of her way to save those who threaten our way of life.

I must go to Texas. I look up at the rising sun and decide to wait for the cover of night before I begin the long trek to Maria.

I love you, Alice.

-----------

Author's 2nd note:

Yes, Jasper's thoughts are all over the place. But he has a right to have it that way. My mind gets like that all the time. XD Anyway, R&R!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Author's note: Okay so this is the 2nd chapter. I was a little disappointed by only getting two reviews for the last chapter, but so long as I have even one reviewer I will continue to write... I hope that this chapter is more successful. As it is, I'm dedicating this chapter to reader13lovesbooks and R.L. for taking the time to do so. ^.^ Also, R.L.N. Tonks your review made me actually laugh out loud. Quite a talent :D Anyway, onto the chapter!

Side note: Oh, also, the reason Jasper did not take a plane to Texas was simple. ;) _You_ try being a vampire who has trouble not drinking human blood and being locked up in a small room with many of them and no Alice/family members to keep you in line. It's just safer for everyone for him to journey there on foot.

- - - - - - - - - - Alice's POV - - - - - - - - - -

The flight from New York to Italy is midday, so I must be very careful not to pass too close to the windows. These little shops in the airport are very convenient, allowing me to purchase dark, longsleeved clothing to help me hide the truth. Many humans stare, no doubt wondering why a girl that looks as lovely as I do would buy such nun-like clothing. In the middle of summer, no less. I wish I didn't have to bother with it, long sleeves are more of a hinderance than help.

After I put on the hideous wardrobe (and put my nice outfit in a bag that I also purchased! I cannot go about in this when in Italy.) I head off to board my plane, arriving in the knick of time, as usual. I ponder the story that I will have to tell the Volturi. It will have to be partial truths, or else they'd realize that I was actively trying to have them defeated.

Beside me, a middle-aged man keeps glancing at me from dark eyes. Images flash through my mind, he is quite indecisive on what he plans on doing with me sitting beside him. The images make me frown and my fingers flex at the plan he decided on. He has decided to try placing his hand on my thigh and inch those nasty, grubby fingers up my thigh. I couldn't threaten him, or others would know the truth, but I cannot just allow such liberties to be taken. My body was only for Jasper to touch. At the first light caress of his hand against my thigh, I grasp his hand in my fist. "Touch me again and I will break your hand. I've learned how to before, and you wouldn't be the first one I've done so to." Which was semi-true. Though I've never broken his hand, I've certainly learned a few tricks in 'battling' Emmett.

The man pulls away and begins to sulk. I see him reaching for the curtain to our window and I tense, a soft growl forming in the back of my throat. His eyes snap to me, and he stares at me as if I am completely insane. I allow a bitter laugh at the thought: it wasn't the first time people have thought I was crazy. "I have a migraine, sir." I offer as an excuse, certain that I look as if I could probably actually have one. "_Please_ keep the window shut."

"Listen, bitch," My eyes widen then narrow, biting my lip to refrain from attacking the foolish idiot. "I just want a little sunlight! See the scenery! I ain't tryin' to feel yer up anymore. Let me have my window up!" And he moves his hand again to the curtain. My growl is much more audible this time as I glance about the small cabin. I really hate killing humans, and it is beginning to look as if I will have to kill many humans before this plane lands... Stupid, foolish man.

"Idiot, just do as she asks," A woman's voice from the seat in front of us echoes back to us. "It won't kill you to keep your Goddamn window shut." I am silently thankful to her, knowing that she doesn't even realize that she may well have saved everyone's life on this plane. "If you try to open it again, I will tell the stewardess that you were sexually harassing her." Awkward, tense silence follows, then the man sinks into his seat, grumbling about 'fucking pusshies always sticking together.' I flash the woman a greatful smile, but she ignores me. Oh, well.

Hours fly by, soon it is nighttime and I relax, falling into my visions, following Jasper's trail. Where he is going, what he will do. The thought of my love brings slight joy to my heart, before fading away into bitternuess upon his greeting Maria. _That_ path is set in stone, and the very idea of her touching my husband's body, even to touch his hand, repulses me.

He is _mine_.

Yet, I knew that sending him there would cause this dilema. I knew just as surely as when I made the decision to run that he would go to her, and they would be bound together in an all-too-real sense. They must trust each other, they must have a bond in order for this to work. He would seek comfort, and she would give it, if not only to keep her hold on him stronger, make it harder for him to leave in the end. She wants him to be willing to give his life to save her, as he would give his life to save mine. My throat clenches painfully shut. And who knows what I would have to do to join ranks with the Volturi? I will be with them, and whatever they say to do is as good as the law. And they will fight to keep me with them at all costs, regardless of my thoughts and feelings. Jasper and I, the yin and the yang. The same ordeal, but so very different outcomes.

As surely as they have bound Marcus, they will bind me. Though they cannot hide truths from me. I _will_ see if they try and hurt my Jasper, and I will die to defend him. My Jasper is so brave and strong... We will get through this, just as we always have before. Cornered again, but never willing to give up.

The pilot's voice comes over the speaker and announces that the plane is getting ready to land. Fasten seatbelts, brace luggage, blah blah blah... We file out in a single-file line, the jerk shoving me out of the way and holding up the line to get his big luggage. Once on stable ground, I walk at a brisk pace in the direction that Volterra is in. Since I am not in the rush I was in the last time, I allow the brisk walk to help me clear my mind. Surely they would hear that an unknown vampire was in their city. I would not have to search for them, they would come to me. My vision deems it so.

Passing through the large gates into the city, I am greeted by little Jane. She stares at me with cold, red eyes, and I stare back unblinking. "I was sent to bring you to Aro." She professes in her high, child voice. I nod once, then follow her through the catacombs, dancing and gliding in my movements. I have been around Jasper too long, I muse, smirking slightly. Her annoyance is rolling off of her in waves. The huge, wooden door opens soundlessly. Aro, Caius and Marcus, and the two wives stand in a goose formation; Aro at the peak.

"My child!" He cooes, and I allow a step forward, my hands clasped firmly in front of me. His gift is the one that I fear the most of all, because if he reads the deception in my thoughts, I will be dead, and so my Jasper would die, too. "What brings you to me this fine evening?"

"I am here to see if you might allow me to stay here for a while, as a visitor." My voice remains bright and strong, classic Alice. "And, perhaps, look into getting a perminate residence here?" My voice raises in a questioning voice at the end, though we both know the answer instantly. I am what he was searching for for all this time, a diamond among simple calcium deposites. His smile never wavers, but Caius frowns. He will be the difficult one. Aro sees only as he wishes to, and then I know my secret is safe. He wants to believe that I have decided to join them, cecause he believes that he can trick me into staying and joining him. Like they did with poor Marcus.

"That is a splendid idea, Miss Alice!" He claps his hands together in obvious joy, but Sulpicia looks at me with obvious distress. She does not like me and she does not trust me. I'm sure she recognizes me as one of Carlisle's family, one of those that stood against the Volturi taking Nessie. "Might I inquire as to why you wish to leave your current lifestyle?" Sulpicia's eyes snap onto me, wanting to prove me a liar. I don't know why she feels so threatened by me... Except the whole betrayal thing. Hmm, maybe that could have a bigger impact than I really thought about.

Oh... Red eyes in the vision.

I'm going to have to give up the animal blood thing... I grimace slightly, but I know that I will have no other choice.

"Jasper and I have had a disagreement over your battle with Maria." They don't even question how I know about the fight, they just continue to look at me expectantly. I am very careful not to mention who is on which side. I'd much rather them believe that he always sided with the woman who turned him. "I didn't want to see him harmed, so I am here, now, hoping that you may find room for me in your guard, or anywhere. I will help you fight, so that I will know the right side wins and so my Jasper is safe; even if he is wrong right now."

The five drink in my words thoughtfully, if not a bit skeptically. Rarely do mates seperate for such long periods of time, and they were not quite ready for the fight that would settle all the wars of the South. Aro, alone, looks completely confident that all I say is true. And, to be fair, it _is_ all truth. Even if it is not the whole truth. I was honest about the most important part, the part that would have lost me all their trust. I admitted that I did this for Jasper.

"Aro, let us confer." Caius' callous voice brokes in. Smiling, Aro walks to stand beside his brothers and the wives. They talk briefly while Marcus stands by, looking completely bored out of his mind. But the decision was made long before the pointless chatter, and I know that Aro will send me off with Marcus to see my new living space, and (groan) wardrobe. There will be conditions, of course. Ones that will repulse me. But you have to do what you have to do.

I really don't like taking human life.

I just know this is going to come back to bite me.

End Chapter 2


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Author's note: Yay! I love getting reviews! :) You guys are awesome. I'm gonna send a shoutout to R.L.N. Tonks, reader13lovesbooks, ..Being, JM, and Blondie85 for taking the time to review. You are what keeps me writing, so here's the next chapter. It's in Bella's POV, so you don't miss what's going on with our other beloved Cullens. I'll have chapter 4 up tomorrow or the day after, if I get reviews. ^.^

- - - - - - - - Bella's POV - - - - - - - -

Jasper is gone, Alice is gone... It feels as if our whole fmaily is falling apart. Edward doesn't say anything, but I know that he is afraid. When you are soul-mates with someone you get to know them inside and out, and this non-verbal tension spells 'fear'. Of course, I say none of this aloud; I don't want to put Renesmee in any kind of foul mood. I don't think I give my daughter enough credit, though. She has taken a great deal after me. She is very mature for her age.

I mean, moreso than the whole rapid-aging thing.

Eternally eighteen with a daughter who appears to be slightly older than her own father. Life has a way of working ironically. Especially when said daughter is only eight years old.

Eight years of marital bliss and love. And Alice was right, though never in all eternity will I venture to tell her so: I am very happy we did the whole big white wedding and honeymoon, surrounded by friends and family. And my Nessie has made our family grow so much bigger, uniting us with people we'd never dreamt of meeting. Alice saved all of our lives that day, and I knew beyond all doubt that she would never, ever leave unless she was left no other choice.

This war must be bigger than she's letting on. There's more to lose than we know. Perhaps this is why Edward is so afraid; perhaps he is in on this secret, too. Why won't they tell us what is really going on? It cannot be worse than we fear, because what we fear is losing our family. And ourselves.

I sit on the couch of our living room, my knees drawn to my chest with my chin resting on my knees. Across the room, Nessie lays on the floor with a book spread out in front of her. Jacob sits watching the television with blank eyes, running his fingers through her long hair. How odd that he has found a home here, among those he once proclaimed his mortal enemies. I think he may even miss Alice and Jasper, though he'll never admit to it.

Edward jumps over the back of the couch, settling in beside me. When his arms wrap around my waist, I lean into the comforting, familiar feeling of embracing my other half. Idly, I wonder how my sister will be able to endure any length of time without her other half. My bond with Edward is evenly on a physical and emotional level, but Alice and Jasper's bond leans more to the emotional level-- more of a psychological relationship. They instinctively know what the other needs and wants, and they can give that to each other without uttering a single word. I hope that someday Edward and I will be like that. Theirs is a quiet, non-flashy love, but it is almost more passionate for that.

It's the look in their eyes that shows the depth of their love.

What will happen to them now?

"What are you thinking?" Edward asks me for the millionth time in my life with him. I enjoy being able to allow him access to my mind whenever I choose to, it makes things more simple when I don't have to speak out loud. So, I pull my shield away from my mind, allowing him to hear my fears and my doubts. He remains silent. I know that when he is ready, he will talk. I bite my lower lip as the silence reigns on and on... Almost five minutes passes before he speaks. "Alice and Jasper will make whatever happens work in their favor." I glance at him and try to hold back a skeptical look. He smiles gently. "They don't like being mad at each other. She searched for him for a very long time, Bella. She won't give him up for anything. She left because if she didn't, Jasper wouldn't help Maria." That didn't seem so horrible to me. I wait for him to continue.

"The Volturi would have won, then they would feel the absolute _high_ from their victory. And, in their thoughts of invincibility, they would come here to claim Alice, you and me." I grimace as the mental image spans out, seeing vividly the images his words paint. I watch his eyes, seeing them unfocus slightly as he recalls the vision that he pulled from Alice's mind. I squeeze his hand then lace my fingers through his. "They would force Kate to attack us, knowing that we would be hesitant to fight our sister clan. They have already taken her from Denali." My eyes widen in shock. I hadn't heard of this development. Garrett must be beside himself. "She would be brainwashed, and she would do exactly as they wanted her to." Edward continues. "The Volturi would have fought us, their guard would have been well-prepared for this. They want to fight us, Bella. We are their biggest threat."

Nessie closes her novel and sits up, twisting her body around to face us. She draws her bronze-colored hair over her shoulder while she looks at us with soft eyes. Jacob follows suit, drawing my daughter's back up against his massive chest. The sight still makes me want to punch my best friend. Oh, my Nessie reminds me so much of Edward, her eyes are way too knowing. She smiles and speaks softly. "We are the good, though." Jacob tugs lightly on a strand of hair and presses a kiss to her cheek. Edward smiles at my growl.

Ugh. Men.

"Yes, but good doesn't always win, Ness." He says. I bury my face in his shoulder, not certain that I wanted to hear the rest of the vision. "Caius' mate would die first at Emmett's hand. He would be protecting Rosalie from her, naturally." He says this so non-chalantly that I have to look up at his face. His face is serene: calm and collect. He's trying very hard not to let them see how much what he was saying bothered him. He's a wonderful father. But I can see right through him. "Caius will then retaliate, so absorbed in his hatred and loss. He would go for Rosalie while Emmett fought Demetri. Jasper would save Rosalie, but he would die in the process. Jane, Jacob, Esme, Marcus... They all fall. Alice would become so grief-stricken that she wouldn't be able to function. I would defend her, but Kate would have a moment of lucidity and she would try to sympathy-kill Alice." He allowed a bitter smirk. "Of course, she would have to die." I feel ill thinking of Edward taking the life of someone we all deemed as family.

Nessie frowns, no doubt not liking what she sees in Edward's face. She rests her hands on Jacob's arms circling her waist. It seems a little odd to me that she seems so unfazed that Jacob was supposed to die.

I refrain from letting out a mocking laugh, recalling all the many times _I_ was supposed to die. I wonder if anyone will have to die in this battle to get our family together again. I wonder if anyone would die to save me. I gulp down the lump in my throat.

Carlisle enters the room, Esme and Emmett trailing along behind him. I try to read his expression, but all I can see is wariness. It's a familiar look, I'd been seeing it a lot since this whole mess began. "I have spoken to Tanya." I sit up and look attentive. "She says that she, and her clan, will do all that they can do to help us. They want their sister back. Garrett is on his way here, now, then we need to head to La Push." Edward and I share a worried glance. If anyone from Forks sees us, they will know that we aren't human. We are supposed to be twenty-six now, and we are both under nineteen...

"We'll stay in the woods." Jacob assures us, reading our look and wanting in on the plan. Sometimes I forget why I loathe him. "I can change to a wolf and let the pack know that we are coming."

"Are they still able to be wolves?" I ask, unsure. I didn't know a whole lot about the wolves, but my understanding was that once the vampires left, they would stop being able to change. I think that may have put a damper on everyone's thoughts...

"...Oh." Jacob says.

"Alice said to get the wolves!" Emmett interjected quickly, not wanting to make everything be more impossible than it already was.

"Alice can't see the wolves." I argue. Everyone in the room turns their horror-filled gaze onto me. What did I say?

"Without the wolves--" Nessie's voice comes out quietly, trembling with pent up emotion.

"We are evenly matched." Jacob finished for her. His arms flexed protectively around her and he looked ready to bolt, dragging my daughter off with him. Maybe I should tell him to take her and not to come back until this whole thing is over...

I must have better control of my thoughts.

I shake my head, cutting in. "Maria's army makes us have the lead. Even without the wolves, we can take them out. And who's to say that us going to La Push wouldn't make them change again?" I pipe in, hoping to fix the situation that I'd messed up in the first place. I need to learn to keep my big mouth shut.

"Maria's armies are all newborns." Edward replies, thinking strategically; trying to play both roles of Edward, the logical thinker, and Jasper, the militant. "They are what makes us even. The Volturi's experience and numbers would be too much without the armies." He shakes his head, moving onto the idea of going to La Push to attempt to make the wolves change. "We were in La Push for three years before Sam changed for the first time. Why didn't we think of this before?"

Esme paces nervously, fretting over her now-many children. Though she is not a fighter, I know she will have to fight when the time comes. The idea of her fighting at all fills me with dread. I can see the flames of the fire rising higher and higher, all that is left of the woman who I have learned to think of as a mother is ash.

If I could cry, I'd have wept like a baby. It's all too overwhelming.

I don't let them know the sudden despair that weighs heavy in my chest.

Oh, Alice. Did you think of these avenues before you set off on this journey? I don't want to lose my family; our family.

"I'll call my dad." Jacob offers. "See if he knows anything about the wolves being wolves again. No need to freak out when we don't know anything yet." He was right. We must stay calm. Deep, unnecessary breaths, Bella...

"We have to prepare in case we can't get their help." Rosalie states, strutting into the room and flipping her hair. "Way to leave us unprepared, Jasper and Alice. We know nothing about their fighting styles. Yup, it's a sure-win." We all stare at Rosalie stony-faced. Her knack for saying the wrong thing at the wrong time sometimes astounds me. No one bothers to say anything, although Emmett's stance has changed so he could intercept if anyone said or did anything against her.

Suddenly, Edward's head snaps up and towards the window. "Someone is coming." His voice cuts in. We all simultaneously look out the window. Carlisle moves first, darting for the front door. Edward slowly smirks then follows him, I trail just a half a step behind. Exasperated and annoyed that one one else has said anything yet, I try to peer around Edward's shoulder. Carlisle held the door open and I strained to see past them. In the distance, a couple walks towards the house, their white-blond hair gleaming in the moonlight.

Peter and Charlotte.

Hope rears its head at last.

"Jasper called us." Peter says in his quiet baritone. Charlotte says nothing, glancing at each member of the family as they trail out into the yard. "He said his _family_ is in trouble." His emphasis on 'family' bothers me. No one else seems to mind, though... "And we owe him a favor." His hand is possessively clinging to his mate's. Carlisle steps forward, lifting his hand in greeting.

"The Volturi are getting ready to attack Maria's army. Then, they will come after us." He says. Gold eyes lock with red. I see the hesitance and hatred cross both of their faces before they can hide the look. I know why that look has crossed their faces. Maria is not high on their list of people that they like.

"Maria?" Peter asks, his voice raised almost an entire octave. He won't want to help the vampire who tried to kill his mate. We had to make him see that if we didn't have to side with Maria, we wouldn't have.

"Jasper went to her. Alice saw the Volturi killing him in a vision." Good, Carlisle. Go straight for the throat! I encouraged him mentally. Were it anyone else, aside from Jasper, they probably would have turned and gone back into the woods. I see the conflicted emotions playing across their features. They're torn, now, between wanting Maria's destruction and the loyalty to someone they had long considered a brother. They share a long glance, then Peter finally turns to face us.

"What can we do to help Jasper?"

"And Alice?" Charlotte finally speaks, lifting her alto voice so it carries to all of us. Edward looks to Carlisle then he smiles slightly.

"You know how to fight?"

End Chapter 3


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Author's note: Don't you just love these? XD Anyway, This chapter is in both Jasper and Alice's POV. I need to ask you readers if you would continue reading this if I changed the rating to "M". I haven't decided if I'm going to do this yet, I'm just wanting a reference. Also, I'm not entirely sure what is going to happen, I'm figuring it out with the rest of you. :) So, sorry if I can't give an approximate length for this fic, or tell you when Jasper and Alice will be 'll just have to keep reading. Anyway, on to the story!

- - - - - - - - Alice's POV - - - - - - - -

"This is where you will be rooming for the duration of your stay here. Humans will be brought in for feeding in the conference room in an hour. You will be expected to be there, it is a kind of initiation for you." Marcus sounds deathly bored, but I not regardless. Awkwardly, I stand just inside the doorway, waiting for him to leave. He doesn't move at all, he just stands in the center of the room staring sightlessly at the useless bed.

"Sir?" I finally ask in my softest voice, not wanting to sound rude but needing to claim some privacy. I need to collect myself before I have to do the one thing I'd vowed never to do again once I saw Carlisle. Marcus still did not move, the only change was his irregular breathing.

"This was Didyme's room." I freeze, looking into his face. He seems like he's living in a different time, a different place. How did I not know this? "I've not been in here since..." The pain is hard to miss as it flashes across his face. His crimson eyes are so lifeless, it's like gazing into the eyes of a corpse.

No pun intended.

"I'm sorry, Marcus." His face turns dispassionate as he looks at me. "I understand the pain of your loss." Perhaps not to the degree that he feels it, but it is still there. I couldn't imagine my life without Jasper. Without him I wouldn't allow myself to live. How does he do it?

"Do you?" I know from his posture that he is not angry. He doesn't care enough about life to gather the energy to be angry. How sad it must be to live a lifeless life. Existing, but not really partaking any role in life. I don't know what to do. I have never been one to sit idly by without at least attempting to cheer someone up. There is no helping him, though. He wouldn't let me if I tried.

As if he can read my mind, he sweeps from the room without sparing another glance at me.

How strange.

I slide down the wall, closing my eyes. By the morning, my eyes will be a brilliant shade of red, and they will consider me as one of their own. How strange that I feel slightly eager to be here, doing this. I should want this whole thing to be over, so I may be in my husband's arms again. But if I am honest with myself-- and with Edward not around, I have no reason not to be-- I enjoy the adventure and the danger. Before Bella came along, all was calm and, well, boring. Now that I have had a taste of danger, I cannot help wanting more. Therein lies the problem. Am I _here_, doing _this_ to save us? Or am I here for the absolute _danger_ and _thrill_ of the situation.

I like to think that I am selfless enough to be here for my family. And, I _am_ here for them. But I am also here for myself. Simply leaving would have forced Jasper's hand, but I couldn't just sit on the sidelines until the fight came and went. I needed to help in some way. And this is my only option. Human lives are worth so much less to me than Jasper's life is, after all.

I stand and make my way to the closet and find it stocked with high-collared blouses and long-fitted skirts for a woman much taller than I am. I'm not ready for this dress yet, anyway. I go to my bag and pull out the violet v-neck shirt and navy blue jeans. I change into them swiftly, then turn to go out the door. Demetri blocks my path, a wide smirk on his face. I suppress the urge to roll my eyes at his foolishness. Every single one of my siblings have walked in on Jasper and I, I am not embarrassed that _you_ have seen me naked, Demetri.

I turn to face him fully, my back straight as an arrow. Though I give no invitation, he comes into the room anyway. "Aro wants me to bring you down for dinner." He says, eying my wardrobe skeptically. "There is clothing left from the room's former inhabitant. Why don't you change into something more appropriate?" The thought of putting Didyme's clothes on sends an icy chill down my spine, a feeling that I am not used to.

"I am not comfortable with that... style." I say instead. Not to mention that wearing that woman's clothes would make me feel less like myself. I really need to cling on to familiarity right now.

I wonder how long I will be able to actively be myself before falling into the zombie-mode that everyone else seems to be in. In my vision, I stood with them, their expressions mirrored on my own face. "Very well. Stain your clothing with human blood. It hardly matters to _me_." I frown, but follow him down the hall to the conference room.

"Not all of us are messy eaters, _Demetri_." He scoffs, but goes silent once we enter the room. The humans are already assembled, spread throughout the room in various stages of leisure. I take a deep breath and make eye contact with a fairly attractive man. He smiles and I make my way over to him. He has to be in his mid-thirties with dark brown hair, a flash of grey at the temples. He is leaning against a wall, sliding his eyes over my slender figure. It won't be too difficult to entice him. When he smiles at me, I see straight white teeth gleaming in the artificial light.

"You look American." His voice is smooth as velvet. I force a smile and offer him my hand in greeting. He takes it, his eyes widening in shock with the bitter cold of my flesh.

"I am American." I say after a moment. "I'm sorry. It's a little cold in here." My bell-chime voice sets him at ease, though it breaks at the last word.

"That's perfectly understandable." He laughs and presses a kiss to the back of my hand. I have decided that if I am going to go through with this awful act, I cannot speak to the man anymore. His humanity becomes all to clear, making it harder to see him as food and not as a person that probably has a family and friends. Instead, I make my eyes narrow so that I may analyze the best way to bring this pray down. I look at him as I would look at an antelope, calculating. It makes things much easier. Feeling several sets of eyes on me, I lean in like I am trying to whisper in this stranger's ear. He doesn't miss a beat, closing the distance so that he may hear more words from my sweet voice. My hand gracefully slides down his chest, closing my eyes as I draw in his scent.

He barely manages a gasp of shock before my hand flies back up to cover his mouth, silencing the shouts that would no doubt come if they could. His sweet blood trickles down my throat and-- Oh, God. It is more delicious than any blood I have drank since I fell into this life. Fists strike fiercely at me, slamming into my arms, my chest, my stomach. I am far too resilient to find any real pain in such silly movements, though I do hear the distinct sound of a bone cracking in his hand. Instead of backing off, I move like a leopard, keeping my teeth sunk into his throat until all that can be heard is a gurgling noise. When the blood no longer pools into my mouth, I draw away, sinking to the ground. The unnamed man's head rests on my lap, sightless eyes staring up into my shamed face.

What would Carlisle say?

So lost in my own thoughts, I was unaware of the others attacking their victims as well. I look to the figure closest to me, and Marcus looks right back unblinking. He has an almost knowing look on his face. Grimacing, I look past him to a floor-length mirror, it has golden ivy leaves twisting all around the border that catches your attention, making you look into it whether you want to or not. In that mirror I see someone that I don't even recognize. Why does she look so much like me?

But her eyes are the drastic difference between the two of us. Scarlet hues catch my attention. They are in the center of a face twisted in pain and agony. Can this really be me?

What have I done?

"You _are_ a clean eater." A voice chuckles, a shadow falls over my kneeling form. I look up into Demetri's face, his mocking grin in place. "Not a drop of blood on your outfit." He drops his hand down to caress my cheek. I stare at him blankly. Why is he talking to me? I just want to be left alone. After a moment, he steps back and I feel all eyes on me once again. Watching for a reaction.

I blanch, my fists clench. I had been taught to respect life, not to take it. And this stupid, pompous boy will not _leave me alone_! He reaches out and starts to lift the body of my damnation from my lap, then something snaps. Such unbridled fury races through me and I launch myself at him. '_When fighting someone more experienced than you are, always try to take them by surprise. Injure then so that they are focused on themselves and not on you. You are swift, Alice, and your sight helps you. Just let your instincts set in, don't think. We are all fighters by nature_.' My mate's voice echoes in my head. All Demetri can do is widen his eyes in fear and surprise.

Then his arm goes flying across the room to land with a dull thud at Aro's feet.

The offending boy is pinned against the wall, my teeth a mere inch from his throat. How I want to kill him now! How I want to blame all my family's misfortunes-- all _my_ misfortunes-- on this insignificant pawn in our play. But that is not _me_ thinking this. Alice is good and pure. Alice doesn't hurt people, doesn't _kill_ people.

This must be the new, red-eyed girl thinking these horrendous thoughts. I drop him onto the ground and face the body of the man. "What do you do with them?" My voice sounds off-- the wind-chime quality missing.

But Aro is all smiles. I have passed his ridiculous test.

"Jane and Alec take them to the river. Their families are told that they have died of a very contagious disease, and that we cannot send the bodies to them." Aro's eyes are dancing merrily. What is wrong with him? I have never hated anyone more than I hate him. How does no one see the falseness that he embodies?

"May I go back to my room, now?" I sound tired. Demetri has gone to Aro's side to reclaim his arm. It will be fine in a few hours, I knew. I have no remorse. What infuriates me all the more is the grin that is plastered across the asshole's face.

"Of course." Marcus interjects. Caius and Aro turn and stare at him curiously, obviously wondering why he would take such a sudden interest in the fate of their newest charge. I don't blame them. Marcus has been acting very off since I arrived here... "You should get settled." Unsure, I look at Aro. He nods, smiling.

Whatever.

I have to find myself again. A few minutes alone and I will be fine, I assure myself. Whenever Jasper slips up, he is sad for a while, but he always comes out of it all right. He goes by himself for a while, then I come and comfort him. We talk for a while and we go home.

I'll have to settle for being alone for a while. It will have to work. I have too much to lose.

- - - - - - - - Jasper's POV - - - - - - - -

Sometimes I wish that I had my beautiful mate's patience and acceptance. Oftentimes I wish that I could go one day surrounded by humans and not feel the terrible burn of thirst in my throat. I want to go a single day without the vivid images of slaughtering said humans. It would be so much more convenient to be able to board a plane, or ride in a train. It would be much more preferable then to walk or ride on the _top_ of a train. Because once the run rises, I must hide once more.

Once I cross the state boarder of Texas, I begin to feel apprehensive. It could only be hours before I see Maria again for the first time in many, many years. And this time I would be on my own. No Alice. No Carlisle. No Edward. No Esme. Completely alone. I frown at my own cowardice, as the thought of going back flashes through my mind. I cannot go back. I am here to help Maria, and so I will.

Shadows move swiftly, darting across my peripheral vision. Vampires, no doubt, trying to get a feel for this intruder on _their_ territory. _Maria's_ territory. They must be her scouts. At least ten of them. Her numbers have grown since I left.

"I knew you would come back to me." I turn, ridged, to the melodic voice of the woman who made me what I am. The wind catches hair hair and muses it, making it fly in all directions possible. Olive-skinned, with long, black hair, she still wears the same Spanish style of dress after all these many, many years. I halt my breathing only so she does not hear the sudden panic in it. Her smile is one of genuine joy. Unconsciously, her joy brings me joy, then bitter resentment.

"I am here only because my _wife_, "I emphasize the word, briefly enjoying the grimace on her face. "told me that if I didn't come to help, then our family would suffer the Volturi's revenge." It was true, though both she and Edward refused to give me more details than that.

"_Family_?" Maria laughs, closing the distance between us. A century of training had taught me not to ever show weakness, so I don't move, even as she runs her hand over the muscles of my chest. She is almost purring. Flames erupt under her fingers, leaving a trail of burning desire in their wake. I wonder, again, if her special gift may be the ability to manipulate anyone she so chooses. "Major Whitlock," Her voice sends a shudder through me, my desire doubled by her own longing. "The only family you have ever had came from here. Peter, Charlotte," She is fighting a laugh as she says their names. I glare at her hatefully. How can you hate someone and want them like this at the same time? "They are your true brother and sister. I am both your mentor and your lover. Your _wife_," Again she laughed, causing me to snarl at her. "Would never understand you the way we do. We had such good times together."

"Yes," I growl. "Killing innocent people is most definitely a _good time_. I especially enjoyed how you tried to kill Peter and Charlotte. Let's not forget when I was placed on the list of those you wanted dead as well."

"Can't we let the past be the past?" Her thick hair smells like the lotus flower... I wonder why... "The time is now. I need your help, Jasper." I don't like how my name rolls off her tongue. She leans in so that her lips are almost pressed to mine, just a millimeter of distance. If I move just a little, then I can be lost in her kiss...

Alice's face swims into my mind, and I shove Maria violently away from me, taking deep desperate breaths. She looks at me in shock. "I told you I will help you. But only for Alice. She is my soul-mate, Maria." I say, trying to make her understand. "She is the reason why I still live. She is the _only_ reason I _will_ live." Maria glares at me while I proclaim my love for my wife. I just can't see to stop. "She is why I have my golden eyes. She is why I have a family. If something would happen to her, I would die. Do you understand me?"

"No." She replies honestly, moving forward at a blinding speed. She wraps her arms around my neck and presses against me. I can't do this. My hand raises to push her arms away, but I freeze, my hand lightly resting on her arm. Why can't I stop this? "You are no 'vegetarian', Major. You are no goody-two shoes. You don't have a _family_. We aren't meant to have _families_. You are confused, and in denial. Sure, you will fight to save them. But when you go back there to whatever place you will run to, you will know that you have made a mistake. _That_ is not your home. You _will_ come back to me. You have always been my favorite."

"My home," I state, looking at her with a frown. "Is wherever Alice is."

Then her lips lock with mine.

And, for a moment, Alice is completely gone from my mind.

End Chapter 4.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Author's note: Sorry for the delay. Kinda hit writer's block and started reading Eclipse again for inspiration, then got so sucked in that I had to read Breaking Dawn. XD Anyway, here's the next part of my story! Thank you everyone who is reviewing and anyone who has reviewed. If you're reading and not reviewing then you should review. 'cause I'M GONNA CRY IF YOU DON'T!

-------

- - - - - - - - - Alice's POV - - - - - - - - -

Once more int his dungeon of a room, I sit upon the floor leaning back against the wall. I cannot dwell on the guilt or self-loathing. I am on a mission here, and if I want to be with Jasper again, I must keep a grip on myself and play the role that was destined to me. I rise gracefully to my feet, kicking my shoes off, they go flying across the room and land with a loud bang against the opposite wall. I stand in my silky black socks, then I turn slowly-- round and round, going faster and faster. My inhuman speed begins to take into effect, the gravity pulling my spikey hair in all directions, making it feel as if the wind is flowing through it. I have no idea how long I spin, lost in my own little world.

A chuckle causes me to come to a complete stop in my tracks, turning to face the doorway. Marcus and I stare at one another unblinkingly, a slow smile works its way across his face. I have never seen him smile before. "Tell me, how does _spinning_ in circles help you?" If I could blush, I would be blushing crimson red right now.

"Spinning makes me feel more... alive." I say cautiously. "I feel more free. I can clear my mind when I'm not focusing on something in front of me." The smile doesn't falter, though I am extremely confused. Why would he care? "What are _you_ doing here?" I finally ask, my confusion getting the best of me.

"I am one of the Volturi." His eyes narrow, a haughty look on his face. He sniffles indignantly and makes me giggle.

_Giggle_?! What is wrong with me? And why is he being so... involved?

The smile returns to his face. "I don't know what it is about you, Alice. You just somehow bring out all the good feelings that have been long buried." He crosses the room to stand before me. I don't breathe as his hand brushes my cheek. "Your eyes are a lovely burgundy." His voice is barely a whisper, hard for even me to hear him. "The colour suits you." I laugh nervously, taking a much-needed step backwards. "Your laugh is like a bell."

"My _husband_ says that, too." I don't know why he is talking with me so comfortably. His presence is making me a nervous wreck. I feel the need to remind him of my marital status. He however, seems unphased.

"So, you are here for him, are you?"

"And the rest of my family." I say quickly. When I finish, I look down at the cold, stone ground. "But mostly for him." I agree. God, I miss Jasper. Suddenly, his cool hand is beneath my chin, lifting it so that I am looking into his red eyes, untainted in their crimson, unlike mine.

"I want you to trust me, Alice."

"How can I?" His hand drops down and grasps mine, drawing me from the room just a step behind him. We walk down a long, narrow hallway. There are many rooms, all of them with doors wide open. Jane and Alec playing cards, Athenodora and Sulpicia standing before a mirror and playing with each other's hair.

"Before you came, I was a shell of myself. I still am not quite... Who I was." I look up into his hard face, and frown slightly. I don't like how this conversation is going... "You are giving me a purpose now, Alice." We pass Demetri's room, and he is sitting cross-legged on the bed. Felix is sitting beside his 'brother', holding his arm in place. They both glare at me hatefully, so I pick up the pace a little bit. Marcus still grasps my hand, though not as tightly as when Jasper holds it. This is just a guiding hand, not a lover's grip. That's slightly reassuring, but I decide that I have to make things clear to him.

"Marcus, I can't--" I try to find the right words. I would hate to make him fall back into the despair that ruled his life, because of me. His hand tightens around mine, and I tense.

"I am not asking you to do anything for me. You just... You give me hope."

_"You held out your hand, and I took it without stopping to make sense of what I was doing. For the first time in almost a century, I felt hope." _I remember Jasper's words like they were spoken just moments ago. A sharp pain stabs in my chest.

He continues on, not noticing my pause. "I don't understand it, myself. I just feel that I need to trust you. It comes from centuries of being... This." I see that he refuses to meet my eyes, so I don't push him. He seems grateful for that.

I cast my eyes around the hallway, my eyes landing on the last door which was apparently where we were headed to. "Where are we going?" I ask, wanting to change the subject to something much lighter. I didn't want to dwell in sadness-- for either of us.

"I am going to give you a reason to trust me, Alice. I'm sure you know why Aro wants you here." I nod, biting my lower lip. "Well, I'm going to give you a reason to want to stay..." I step back and cross my arms as his hand rests on the doorknob.

"What can you possible offer me that I don't already have?" He pushes the door open, the firelight flickering on his glossy black hair. He enters the room, and I follow, my eyes widening at the sight of so many books, walls of books... They reached as high as the ceiling. The room is larger than most churches that I have ever seen, and there are statues of various saints, wooden crosses, even a statue of the Virgin Mary in one corner of the room. The center of the room is willed with over thirty circle tables, a replica of the crown of thorns sitting as a centerpiece on each table. Marcus doesn't even look at me when I step away, my hand rising over my chest, jaw slightly slack. I don't know whether I'm more intruiged by the books, or overwhelmed from the religious symbols. He makes a beeline for the bookshelf against the left wall, six rows up. Drawing a large, black book he climbs back down and is back at my side in less than five seconds.

"I can give you some of you past." His long, slender fingers trail down the spine of the thick book, almost eagerly. I shake my head.

"I know my past." I keep my voice steady. What can he possibly know that I don't? After Jasper and I went in search of my past and I found my neice, and my gravestone, I knew all that I needed to know. All that I could ever possibly hope to know.

"You know some of your past." His eyes lock with mine. I can't bring myself to look away, my still heart feels heaving in my chest. He seems so far away. "You know about your sister and her daughter." He sets the book down on a table and leans over it, his lean muscles flexing with his movements. I look at the book as he opens it. "You know you were in an asylum, that a worker there turned you. You know that a tracker named James targeted you. You know that your parents gave up hope for you and claimed that you died long before you did. The very same day, in fact, that you were locked away in that mental ward for your visions." I tense, glaring at him. Could he be more callous?

"Yes," I growl between gritted teeth. "That about sums it up. But how does _he_ know all of this that I have had to wait all these many years to discover the truth? It makes me wonder how long he's known this, how long the Volturi have been watching me. And Jasper.

I sit in the chair opposite where he is leaning over the table, crossing my legs. My feet are still a good three inches from the ground when I sit. His scent washes over me as he exhales sharply. I think of tea leaves, then wonder why I bother trying to put a name to the scent at all. "But did you know that your creator was called Alexander Dorian?"

Alexander Dorian?

I don't move a muscle, just staring at Marcus as if he'd grown another head.

_Alexander Dorian?!_

"He was not quite a 'vegetarian' like you." Marcus chuckled. "But he fed outside of the town he called home, going as far away as two-hundred miles to feed so that he could continue working at the insane asylum that he loved so dearly." Finally, he sat down facing me, turning the book so that I could look down at a picture of a vampire, dark red eyes with curly brown hair. He was taller than Edward, but leaner than Jasper. His face showed only seriousness, his jaw appeared to be clenched. I realized that this book was more of a photo album than an actual book. So many, many pages... How many of them had this Alexander Dorian? "He came to Volterra in late 1919 to get advice on how to turn a human, because he had befriended a mental patient who claimed to foresee the future. You see, Mary Alice Brandon Whitlock Cullen," My eyebrow raises at the use of my full name. "Alexander Dorian was _my_ friend. _I_ turned him." I tense, pushing my seat back slightly, ready to bolt if he decides to try to attack me. He doesn't have any vengeful plans, though. So I try to relax. "He was the only one that I ever changed. And when he spoke of you, he talked like you were his daughter. Not unlike Carlisle speaks of you."

"You are telling me... That this vampire changed me after getting advice from _you_?" I ask, incredulous.

"He was going to wait a few years before he changed you, but most unfortunately, James got hold of your scent and it burned him just as your Bella's blood burned Edward. Only his intentions were to slaughter you, drain all that was left in you. Alexander made the only choice he could have." I stare at the picture again, my finger tracing over the lines of his face, hoping that I can catch a glimpse of memory that would allow me to remember this man who saved my life and gave me another chance. A new life. A better life.

A porcelain hand closes over mine, halting the movement. I shift my gaze to his once more, wondering vaguely if he can read the emotions in my eyes as well as Jasper can feel them. He seems to be so aware of me, everything I feel, every thought I have. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I want to step into his role." He squeezes my hand lightly and I frown, my brow furrowing. "I can be a father to you, Alice." He reaches up and tucks some of my wild black hair behind my ear. "I can be anything you need me to be. I _need_ to help you."

And he _did_ need to help me. I could see that if I refused him now he would fall into even darker blackness, all hope for him lost once and for all. No reason to exist. But if I allowed him to help me, he could grow independent. He wouldn't have to rely on Aro and Caius. He _could_ escape, and _he_ could know the truth that I cannot tell him just yet. "...I will need your help." I say uneasily. The sheer joy takes my breath away, his eyes dancing and sparkling. How could I bare to see the lifelessness come back, even a little? But, I must set boundaries now, before things get ridiculous. "And I will need your friendship."

"Anything."

"But, you are not my father." I wince in sympathy as he does. "Carlisle has been my father for many, many years. He will always be my father. And I do not need a husband or a lover. I have Jasper, even if he is far away. I just need... A friend." His eyes close and I wonder if perhaps I shouldn't allow him to have anything with me. If it hurts him to just be my friend, think of the pain it will cause when I go back home...

But I cannot think of that right now. One thing at a time, or else I'll be overwhelmed.

"Very well, Alice. Friends."

I offer up a slight smile and rise, offering him my hand. He hesitates only a moment before placing his hand in my own and coming around the corner to stand beside me. "You can also be my mentor." His smile is dazzling.

"Friend and mentor then."

"Yup. Now, we have a lot of work to do."

End Chapter 5


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Author's Note: Not as many reviews as I had hoped for in the last chapter... Ahh, well. This one is in Jasper's POV. Please, if you are taking the time to read my story, take an extra minute and let me know that you are. I don't care what you say in the review, it's just nice to know that people are reading it.

-----

- - - - - - - Jasper's POV - - - - - - -

Rough.

That's the only word I can use to describe myself when it comes to Maria. Everything about me gets rough. I don't laugh, I don't smile. There is no joy, no affection. It's simply raw need that drives me to her, a sense of my old life familiarity. And I am not gentle with her. But she seems to like that even more... It makes me feel ill to think of what I am doing with this vile woman when my wife is God-knows-where, risking everything for me. But with Maria I lack self-control. She has this way of making me feel like... she owns me.

I twist away from her, shifting off the bed in the run-down bungalow that Maria currently resides in. I feel her vivid red eyes following my every movement as I cross the room and slowly redress myself. The waves at lust that she is pushing on to me is getting annoying. I have enough trouble on my hands as is, I won't lost control again. This is a business visit. I will not taint myself with her again.

Suddenly, I feel small, slender arms wrap around my waist, a head resting against my back coming up between my shoulder blades. I freeze, my body etched in stone while her hand dips underneath my shirt. I grimace, gripping her hand then spinning to face her. I'm sure my fury is written on every inch of my face, and I slam her against the wall. My teeth are bared and close to her jugular, but she just grins at me. No doubt remembering last night when I did something very similar to this... But that was in passion, not in anger and hatred.

I hate her.

"Don't touch me again, Maria." I spit, shoving her as I step away. My eyes drift over to glance out the window at the sun rising. Great. I'm stuck here, with her all day in this place. I cross the room, closing the blinds in one swift movement. Her high-pitched laugh makes me turn and face her, a mocking smirk on her face.

"'Don't touch me'? That's hardly what you were saying not an hour ago."

"A lapse in judgment, nothing more." I stare at her, wishing she'd have had the decency to have put on a robe or something. But that was not Maria. She enjoyed the torment as much as the end results. It was all an ego boost to her, and she enjoyed flaunting that into my face.

"I've noticed that you are wearing your wedding band." she snickers, obviously reflecting on how that very hand with a simple golden band had caressed her last night. I feel ill at the mental images that come forth, at the thought of what Alice's face might look like when she discovers what I have done.

She has probably already seen it.

Oh, God.

"That's what I like about you, Major." Maria purrs, slinking closer to me. I back away uneasily, my back coming up against the wall. I don't want to hurt her, but so help me if she keeps coming closer... "The strong silent type. You probably take orders from your little wife, don't you? 'Jasper, honey, be a dear and fuck my brains out'." Again, she snickers and I growl in warning. _No one_ talks about _my_ Alice like that. "Oh? Does she prefer to play the male role? It wouldn't surprise me in the least if she did..." I lunge at her, backhanding her with all of my strength. She goes reeling, slamming straight through a wall and ends up in a pile on the ground in the kitchen.

I very slowly make my way to the kitchen, crouching to go through the wall where Maria had flown. All my instincts tell me to be on guard, and I am extremely wary. Maria is malicious when she wants to be, and I'm not sure if this is a trick or if she is just stunned. It would appear to be the latter, and I kneel down next to her, turning her slightly so that her face is up towards mine. Her eyes are closed. I stand smoothly, going back through the hole and gathering up the sheets on the bed. I return to her side, where she is beginning to come around, blinking a lot. I wrap the sheet around her and lift her up, carrying her back into the bedroom. I lay her on the bed then back away across the room.

About twenty minutes later, she slowly sits up and looks around. She appears slightly dazed but I force myself to not care. She _deserved_ to be hit. Then again, I remembered the old saying about not hitting women, and I try to be a gentleman... But she brings out the absolute worst in me. Slowly, a grin forms on her face. A _fucking grin_! What is _wrong_ with her?

"You hit me."

"That's really not something to smile about." I reply curtly. She laughs and tosses her hair over her shoulders and moves to her hands and knees. She crawls to the edge of the bed and I glare at her. The sheet is starting to bunch at her waist, my fists clench in pure unadulterated loathing. I loathe her, I loathe _me_...

"Sure it is. You are still _you_ in there. The same man who stood at my side and helped me raise the strongest army that Texas had ever seen. You were always my favorite, Jasper Whitlock. I was _so proud_ when your gifts made themselves known. I was so proud to be the one who turned you. _You_. The only one who was able to control and guide so many newborns, and it was so _easy_ for you to detach yourself from them when it was time. What happened to you? Why did you let Peter and Charlotte go? Why did you leave me? We could have had so much here." Pain, disappointment and anger flicker at me from all angles. I try not to laugh.

"Because Peter was my friend. I would not harm him, and I couldn't harm her. You were getting irritated with me anyway. It would have come down to me having to kill you, or me leaving. I didn't want to destroy you, Maria, you were the first ally I ever had." And the first enemy, I add mentally. She seems unfazed by my talking about her demise so easily. "This life isn't the one for me."

"That is what you think. Look at how natural it was for you to fight me. Your accent is back almost as thick as the day you left." She chuckles and I frown. I hadn't noticed my accent returning. I thought it long-buried, but I was wrong... She stands, pulling the sheet up and around herself as she crosses the room to stand before me. Her small hand lifts and brushes against my cheek, I fight to keep from leaning into her hand. This is a very delicate situation. I cannot afford to misstep, even once more. "And your eyes are all wrong." Her voice is sad. It is strengthened by the emotion radiating off of her. "You always had the most beautiful red eyes that I had ever seen. Now they are _gold_. Drinking _animal_ blood." Her laugh is bitter. "That is completely beneath you."

"I don't feel what the animals feel when I drain them. I feel what humans do. It's more tolerable for me to drink their blood."

"You never minded much here." She points out. "You drank from humans multiple times daily for almost a century."

"Alice showed me a new way of life. I trust her and I love her. She is more to me than anyone else ever was. She is my soul mate. She is my _everything_. If she asked it of me, I would try to completely stop drinking at all." She sneers, disbelief predominate now. I find myself shoved back, her hand resting over my still heart.

"You are a fool. A blind fool, and you will realize someday that she can't _possibly_ love you. _Look_ at yourself! Scar-ridden and a monster. You have struck me, and I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if you have hit her." I grimace at the thought. "It's in your _nature_. You were born to be a fighter, a warrior. I see the guilt in your eyes, Major Whitlock. How many times have you 'slipped' in your _animal_ diet? How many times have you put her in danger? And where is she now? Do you even know?" Her nails rake down my chest, I try to keep control. "_She_ is probably sharing a bed with someone as we speak. She's just using you, Jasper."

"That's not Alice." I finally say, pushing her away from me. I walk to the other side of the room and turn the television on, the volume on very low. The news is on, so I force myself to pay attention to it just to keep myself from attacking her again. I feel the bed shift as she sits down beside me, no doubt watching me instead of the news. Has she no concept of personal boundaries?

She doesn't touch me, though, and her emotions are harmless enough. Curiosity, determination, and a hint of regret. When she speaks, it's in a low voice. "Thank you for coming to help me, Jasper." She says. I frown at the sudden display of compassion. "I won't say anything else bad about your woman." I turn and stare at her, and she fights off a snorting laugh. "Well, for today anyway." I sneer at her. "She sent you here, so I am grateful. I'll need you to use your gifts to help me raise up an army the Volturi cannot take out. They are after me, and I won't live if they take my army out." My gaze is far away, thinking of the future... If there was an army that could take out the _Volturi_ then there would be problems. Especially if it was under _Maria's_ guidance.

"On one condition." I reply after a long pause. "I _will_ help you, Maria. But my condition is that after this battle _if_ we win, I will take the army apart. We cannot risk the chance of so many vampires being the stronghold of our kind. _Newborn_ vampires, no less. So, I will help you take out the Volturi, but you must keep to your end of the bargain."

"You want me to give up the chance to be the ruling class?" She asks me, incredulous.

"Maria, we know how you would handle the 'ruling' part. This is the only way you will have my help. And my family's help. And our friend's help." Her eyes widen. She clearly thought I was on my own in this mission.

"How many other do you intend to bring into this?"

"The Volturi are slaughtering people for no reason now. Carlisle and I have been calling friends from all over the place, using all of the favors we can get. Obviously it will be me, Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Nessie, Jacob, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett... Maybe Alice." I frown, wishing I knew where my mate is. It doesn't go unnoticed by Maria, but I continue anyway. "Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya and Garrett will fight at our sides. The Volturi have taken their sister, and Garrett's mate, Kate. Peter and Charlotte are coming." Her eyebrows raise. "If we can get a hold of Zafrina, Senna, and Kachiri then they will be willing to come up here. They're an Amazon coven. They helped us with Nessie when the Volturi came for her. Carlisle will try Alistair again, but he didn't stay last time. I doubt he'd stay this time... Amun, Kebi, Benjamin and Tia will likely come to help. Benjamin would be a _very_ good ally." I tell Maria, looking at her full on in the face, now. "We have to get him before the Volturi can find him. No doubt they want to possess him as much as we want him to help us."

"Why?"

"Benjamin has... Very strong gifts. He has elemental control of all four elements." Her jaw slackens and I smirks a little bit. "So if Alice comes to help us, then I think we have an extremely good chance."

"You have gained many friends since you left, Major." She says, still watching me in surprise. I laugh lightly, surprised that I could even laugh around her. She seems to feel the same way. Her eyes widen.

"Carlisle is a wonderful man. No one wants to be his enemy, not even the Volturi. But he will defend what he has to. And if the Volturi keep gaining power, they will force Edward and Bella to join them. They would force _Alice_ to join them." I wince at the very idea of her being in their midst. "Maybe even Nessie and I. I don't know for sure. They're trying to be all-powerful. It must come to an end." Her olive-coloured hand grasps mine and squeezes. She grins at me, delight flying at me. Obviously, she hadn't expected to have so many allies. "We may even have some shape shifters-- mortals-- help us. They become wolves."

"Wolves?"

"Bella introduced us to _many_ friends."

"When will they be here?"

"I'm not certain." I look at the clock, as if that could help me. "A few days? A few weeks? I will work on training your newborns, we'll adjust to our friends when they come in. I want to be ready in case Aro decides to attack early."

"This is almost too easy." She laughs. The sound is so coarse compared to Alice's bell-laugh. I grimace, trying to push the thought from my mind. No need to compare them like that.

"Don't ever think that. The Volturi are ruthless."

"So am I." Her teeth shine in the dim light when she grins at me.

I already knew she was ruthless.

My family is going to have to be careful here.

End Chapter 6


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Author's Note: I started another fanfic called "Bonds". You guys should really check it out. ;) Don't think that it will make me neglect this story, it's mostly to help me keep from getting writer's block. Anyway, I'm glad that so many of you liked the last chapter. Your reviews are awesome and greatly appreciated. Yes, Ashley, I DO feed off of reviews. It kinda gives me a whole reason to write the stories I have developed in my mind, instead of just keeping them bottled inside. ^.^

---------

- - - - - - Bella's POV - - - - - -

I have never seen anything like this fighting in my life. Watching Peter and Charlotte attack each other with grimly determined faces put watching the battle between Jasper and Edward to shame. I realize now that Jasper and Edward must have held back in their fighting styles, because I highly doubted that with Jasper being the leader of an entire army, these two impressive fighters would be able to defeat him. Though I know they love each other, Peter and Charlotte are ruthless. The tall blond woman backhands her mate and kicks his leg out from under him. He falls to the ground and kicks her legs out, making her fall beside him. She barely touches the ground and he is on top of her, growling the most horrifying noise that I had ever heard. Beside me, I see Emmett bouncing on the balls of his feet, his entire body tense as he fights the urge to jump into the brawl.

"_Peter_!" Charlotte growls and all movement stops. I stare in shock, Peter has Charlotte's wrist in his mouth, his teeth grazing against her pale skin, not biting down though. They glower at one another for a moment before a slight smile forms on her face. He stands and offers her his hand, pulling her to her feet.

"Does that answer your question?" Peter asks Carlisle, wrapping his arm around his mate's waist and drawing her up against his side. Carlisle doesn't look as impressed as I am, but he does look a bit pleased. It's always a good thing having people taht were actually trained for war to be in the war, instead of people who really have no skills. Well, no _trained_ skills. I look at Emmett and Edward, both eager to fight.

_Boys_.

Rosalie stands close to the woods, her arm wrapped loosely around Nessie's waist. The two have always shared a bond that I sometimes envied, though I am her mother. But Nessie isn't just mine and Edward's daughter. She's the whole family's daughter-- the child that they could never have. Sometimes it saddens me to know that Nessie will be the only daughter this family has ever known. Will ever know.

Jacob trots to our large gathering, a huge grin on his face. He skims past most of us and tackles Nessie, his arms wrapping protectively around her waist as they crash to the ground. I glare at him, but he doesn't even spare me a glance. "The wolves are still wolves!" He curls his body around my daughters and settles her in his lap, his arms possessively around her waist. "And they're game for a fight! Sam says his pack will be able to meet us in Texas, and then we will take down the Vol-watcha-muh-callits!"

Relief slams into my heart, I am _so_ happy that I was wrong. For a moment, I no longer hate my best friend for being with my daughter. After all, she could do much worse. I eye Peter speculatively. I'm very happy she didn't want someone like that. He's frightening to even _look_ at. Though, sometimes, he reminds me of Jasper. I shudder at the thought of Jasper attacking Alice with that much force. No, he'd never risk hurting her, not like that.

Emmett grins from ear to ear as he bumps knuckles with Jacob. I fight the urge to roll my eyes; instead, turning to face my husband. He is smiling, too. Perhaps this won't be as awful as everyone was making it out to be. The Volturi won't know how to fight against the wolves, and if we can get ahold of our allies from before, we may actually have a fighting chance. I turn to Edward and wrap my arms around his waist, resting my head against his firm chest. we cannot lose. I will not lose anyone in my family, not to the Volturi, not to anyone. He seems to know what I am thinking, though my shield is as strong as ever over my mind. His arms wrap around me, too, holding me tightly to him.

Rosalie glares down at Jacob and offers her hand to Nessie to help her to her feet. It only takes a moment's hesitation before she places her hand in her Aunt's, pulling herself to her feet. Jacob sticks his tongue out at Rosalie like a petulant child. Sometimes I forget which of the two is older: Jacob or Renesmee. Her eyes are dancing while she gazes at Jacob's face, a slight smile on her face as she fights off a laugh.

"Stop glaring at Jacob, Bella. He's being good." Edward says in my ear, running his fingers through my thick hair. It's a familiar and wanted feeling, so I lean into his touch. He chuckles, his voice causing a tremble to run down my spine. It's so husky and deep... I flex my fingers into his back and press a gentle kiss against his lips. I am so very lucky to have Edward. I will never, ever take him for granted.

"I have been trying to get ahold of Zafrina and Benjamin, but they're proving to be rather... difficult to find." Carlisle says, facing his family with a wary look on his face. "I'm afraid that if I cannot get ahold of them by nightfall, I may have to send out a couple messengers. We really have no time to lose." Esme's face is grim. She holds Carlisle's hand in hers tightly, quite plainly stating that she wanted him to stay with her no matter what.

Emmett is the first one to speak.

"Rosie and I can go find 'em." His beautiful mate raised an eyebrow at him. She really didn't like being volunteered for something without her consent, though everyone knew she would do it. "...Can't we, Rosie?" Emmett amended, grinning at her. She smiled back.

"Of course." I turn my face into Edward's chest.

"Edward and I will go look for Zafrina, then. Emmett and Rosalie can look for Benjamin." My voice is muffled as I speak, but I don't care. I know they can hear me. I inhale deeply, drawing in Edward's unique scent. "Carlisle and Esme should stay here, in case any other of our allies come. Nessie and Jacob should stay, too, for reinforcements in case some of our not-so-good friends come." It's just an excuse. We all knew they weren't going to target us until after they took out Maria. I just didn't want Nessie in any kind of danger, and traveling all over the world would undoubtably be dangerous.

"Mother!" She protests, drawing away from Rosalie and Jacob and walking towards us. "You know as well as I do that they are not going to come here."

"It's too dangerous. We need you here with Carlisle." I turn my face so I can look at my daughter.

She is beyond furious, her eyes blazing.

"I'm not a child! You can't always protect me. I have to help the family, too! What are you going to do when we join with Maria's clan to take down the Volturi? You can't make me sit out on the sidelines!" My jaw tightens and my mouth sets in a straight line. I didn't want to tell her what I was going to do. My eyes shift guiltily to Jacob, and he knew instantly what I was thinking.

So did Nessie.

"_No._" My eyes shift back to hers and I pull away from Edward.

"Ness..."

"You cannot make me _run and hide_ while my whole family is risking their lives! I _won't_ do it." Her fists clench at her side. I exhale sharply, closing my eyes.

"You are only eight years old." I say, crossing the distance to stand before her. I place my palm against her cheek, my eyes lined in worry. "I can't lose you because of this war. Especially not when you are only eight. You and Jacob still need to live your lives together. It can't end like this, Nessie."

"You'll be in more danger if we aren't there. You need us. And I may be eight years old, but I'm just as grown as I will _ever_ be. I have a role in this, I know I do. And so does Jacob. You can't make us step out of it." Suddenly, I feel arms wrapping around my waist and drawing me back against a strong chest. My Edward. He'll know how to talk sense into her.

"Nessie, you have to understand that you are our daughter. It's our job to protect you." She starts to protest, but Edward cuts her off. "Now, I'm not saying you can't fight because you have every right. You _are_ an adult." I stare up at him, incredulous. "But you cannot come with your mother and I while we go who knows where, and you can't go with Rosalie and Emmett. We'd all feel better if Carlisle and Esme had backup up here in case something goes wrong, or some of our guests get out of hand. Jasper sent Charlotte and Peter here, who knows how many nomads he sent as well?"

Great. Just great.

Not only is Edward telling our daughter she can _fight_, but he's giving me a reason to worry about her while she's here with Carlisle and Esme. I make a mental note to kick his ass later. Wipe that smirk off his face...

But he has convinced her to stay, I can see it in her face now. That's a relief. I'll figure out how to keep her from the fight later. Only one step at a time. She turns and walks back over to Rosalie and hugs her tightly, resting her head on her shoulder. Rosalie's arms circle her waist and she glares at me, knowing full well that I am intending on finding a way to keep her out of the fight.

Rosalie doesn't know what it's like for me. She doesn't _have_ a daughter. If she did she wouldn't let her risk her life in this manner...

I feel horrible instantly for thinking that. I know how much Rosalie wants a baby, how much she's clung to Rosalie as if she _were_ her daughter. I am wrong, Rosalie glares at me because if Nessie was her daughter, she would take her side. Guilt weighs heavy on my heart.

"So," Emmett says, breaking the tense atmosphere. "Rosie and I are headed off for Egypt, and Edward and Bella are goin' off to Brazil? Sounds like fun." His arm wraps around Rosalie's shoulders.

"You have to keep focus, Emmett. No side trips, Rosalie." Carlisle warns. "If you can't find them in three days we need you to head back here so we can head out to Texas. I'd rather everyone travel in groups, so no one is left behind." The pair nod. I nod, too.

Edward just takes my hand and leads me off back into the house. We go to our room and he kisses me firmly, pressing me lightly against the door. I pull back after several long minutes and look up into his darkening eyes. We would have to hunt before we left, we probably wouldn't have time to hunt if we have to search all over the Amazon... But Edward doesn't appear to be in any hurry, and all thoughts of hunting leave my mind when he sits on the bed and I curl up against his side. I rest my head on his shoulder and sigh warily.

"Everything will be okay, Bella. You need to stay positive and focused."

"Y'know, until I came into your lives you were never really involved with the Volturi." I frown.

"It's a trade I'm willing to take." He says, pushing my hair off my shoulder and leaning in the press a gentle kiss to my throat. My eyes close against my will when I lean towards him, practically purring.

- - - - - - Nessie's POV - - - - - -

My mother can be so stubborn sometimes. I don't know why she thinks I'll just sit back and watch her run off with my father to another country. And Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett are leaving too. I won't just sit by wait for them to come back. Dad says I have a little bit too much of Mom's stubbornness in me for my own good, but it doesn't really matter. Poor Jacob will be beside himself when he realizes that I've left with them, but he will be okay. It's only a few days, right?

Aunt Rosalie knows what I'm going to do. We've bonded on a different level than I have bonded with almost anyone in our family. I know that she won't tell anyone what I'm going to do, because she supports my decisions. She trusts my judgment.

I know I'm being unfair to my mother, and I know that it's not right. I love her and Dad more than I love anyone. Well, almost anyone. I love Jacob, too. But I have to live my own life and do what I have to do to survive. There's absolutely no way I'm staying on the sideline, watching as everyone I love and trust fight for their lives and each other's lives.

To be fair, I'm pretty sure my mom and my dad both know I'm going to follow them, they're just in denial. I pull away from Aunt Rosalie and walk to Jacob. He stands and wraps his arms around me. I rest my head against his chest, listening to his rapidly beating heart. The heat radiating off of him warms me to the core and I snuggle in closer, drawing in his woods-ey scent. I'm going to miss him a lot while I'm gone. I trail my hand over his hugely muscular arm, comparing my pale skin to his russet skin. The contrast always makes me smile. He and I are so completely different, but I love him. I place a gentle kiss to his chest and look up at him, beaming happily. "Wanna get something to eat?"

End Chapter 7


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Author's note: I know you guys don't seem to like Bella's POV so much, but I need to keep track of what's going on at Carlisle's end, and, to be blunt, I cannot write from Carlisle's POV at all. It won't be long 'till I can just have Jasper and Alice's POV, so please be patient with me. :) Thank you Wintermoth, -SuckerForJazz-, and rose-of-alabaster, my only three reviewers for the last chapter. This one is for you. :)

--------

- - - - - - - Alice's POV - - - - - - -

Having an ally here is proving to be most beneficial. Marcus doesn't ask any questions, and I'm pretty sure that's mostly because he doesn't want to know the answers to those questions. Like Aro, he'd rather have blind faith in me, and I appreciate that. It gives me room to make plans and adjustments. The first thing I asked Marcus for assistance was gaining the right to see Kate. Even though I got a wary look from my new friend, I found myself with Kate in the room not even ten minutes later. Marcus stood in the doorway after he gently pushed the blond vampire into the room. "May we have some privacy, please?" I ask him in my sweetest voice. He hesitates, but I know that I will win. After a moment he leaves, and I check my vision to make certain that neither he, nor anyone else, is near enough to hear our conversation.

Kate stands just in the doorway, her jaw slightly slack. I've never seen her like this before. Her eyes are pitch black with dark circles around her eyes, and her hair is in such a disarray that it appears she's not been able to get a decent grooming job since she'd been taken. "What are you doing here, Alice?" she asks, and I frown at the weakness in her voice. She's been missing from the Denali clan for about three weeks, has she not drank anything since coming here?

"I have to be careful what I say. I can't tell you anything that I'm afraid Aro may discover. Come over here, Kate. Let me see you." She obligingly closes the distance between and sits obediently on the ground. I cross the room to find my new hair brush, and settle down behind Kate, carefully brushing through the tangled mess that is her golden hair. "There's going to be a war, Kate."

"I know." She replies, leaning back towards the brush. "Aro and Caius are trying to make me help them fight."

"Does Aro read your thoughts?" I inquire a little nervously. She's in such bad shape, I don't know how much information to give her in order for her to gain some confidence and help me as I need her to. She shakes her head.

"Not since two weeks ago. There's nothing I knew of importance."

"Jasper is going to help Maria." I say, pulling the brush through her hair one final time. I run my fingers through the strands, making sure that I didn't miss any tangles, pleased that her hair looks almost normal. She needs a good bath, too. "I sent him to help her. Your family is going to help mine to help Maria. We're going to get you out of here and everything will be okay, Kate. Don't worry." I kiss her cheek lightly and stand, offering her my hand. She takes it and pulls herself to her feed, standing almost an entire foot taller than me.

"You sent Jasper to help _Maria_? Alice, that was a big mistake!"

"It would have been a mistake to sit back and do nothing." I argue sharply, folding my arms over my chest. "You don't know how many of our families would die. _You_ would die, Jasper would die! I couldn't just stand back and let it happen. With our families and allies together they have a fighting chance against the Volturi. We can make it out of this alive and our whole families in tact. It was worth the danger."

"You can't keep this from Aro." She argues with me, pacing around the room. "He will find out and then you will be killed. I will be killed. Do you think Jasper would think so rationally if they found out what you're doing and they kill you right in front of him? You are risking everyone's lives by being here! Damnit, Alice. I don't care about me, why are you dragging my family into it? If Garrett dies, I don't want to live anyway. There's no reason _to_ live."

"Aro already knows. To a degree, he knows. He doesn't want to really know the truth, Kate, don't you see? He _hasn't_ tried to read my thoughts. Even when he finds out that Marcus is talking with me and brought you to me, he probably won't try to find out what happened. He just wants me and my powers, and since I am here he is deluding himself into believing that in the end I will prove myself to be one of his."

"I think that's a fairly good assumption." Kate rounds on me, glaring into my eyes and I realize what she means. I turn away, ashamed of myself. Obviously they had tried making her drink human blood, but she was too strong. She refused it. I can smell the scent of a human on her, and only now do I realize that means they're taunting her with the choice of drinking human blood or starve.

And she was so strong that she'd refused. Three weeks now, and her eyes are not red. That human is save with her, unlike me. But I have to keep up pretenses. I have to make them feel like I am trying to be one of them. I sigh, straightening my stance and turn to look at Kate once more. "Yes, I have killed a human. But I did so only so I can help our families in the long run. You can't imagine how horrible I feel for doing this, Kate, but I need you to trust me. I need someone that I can be honest with-- completely honest with-- You're the only one that I would want to trust here." She is silent a long time, staring into her reflection in the long mirror. Finally, she sinks down to the ground, leaning against the wall and drawing her knees to her chest.

"I hate it here. I want to go home." I cross the room and sit down beside her, wrapping my arms around her shoulders. She rests her head on my shoulder. "Aro is going to use me against Tanya, Eleazar, Carmen and Garrett. They won't hurt me, so he'll use me to take them out. He's told me so."

"When?" I demand, pulling away from her, my eyes narrow.

"This morning. I heard him tell Felix and Demetri to be ready to go tracking tomorrow evening. They're supposed to go find Benjamin." She closes her eyes warily, exhaling very slowly. I've never seen a vampire go this long without drinking, she looks so tired. "I think they want Zafrina, too. They may even try to get Eleazar back. They won't go against you Cullens, though. Not 'till they are completely and irrevocably unstoppable. Or if you try to stop them. Perhaps you being here and Jasper being in Texas would be good for them to attack now, your family would be weaker."

"No. Peter and Charlotte are there now. Garrett will be there by nightfall." Her eyes snap onto my face.

"What?"

"The rest of your family is going to be making their way to mine too. Garrett set off ahead. He's most eager to get you back." She groaned.

A knock sounds at my door, I turn to look at Marcus expressionlessly. I wrap my arms around Kate once again. "Aro's going to be coming up here to make sure everything's going smoothly. He probably wouldn't like seeing Kate here, so I'm here to whisk her away before he comes." My grip tightens on the wary girl.

"Is there no way she can stay here? I'd feel much better--"

"No, Alice. I don't want to cause more problems." She goes over to Marcus and smiles at me, her eyes showing just a little bit of light that wasn't there before. I hope they don't break her. I don't see how anyone could, she is so strong. They are gone a few seconds later, and I set about putting my clothing in the drawers of the dresser. Aro does indeed come a few moments later, but he doesn't linger, moving quickly to Demetri's room. Now that I know why, I fix my vision on him hoping to find out if they find Zafrina and Benjamin.

_"They haven't answered my calls. We can't waste any time now, you're going to have to go on. Be very careful, the Volturi are likely to send their own people after them as well. If you haven't found them in three days then come back, understand?"_

_"Yes, Carlisle. We'll be careful." Edward squeezes Bella's hand, then he winks at Nessie just past Bella's smiles back winningly at her father and nods, too. "Rosalie, take care of Emmett. You know how he can't take care of himself without you around."_

_"Oh, I know it." Rosalie kisses Emmett's cheek while he glowers at Edward. "We'll come back with Benjamin and his clan, Volturi there or not."_

_"I just hope they haven't left yet. You may have a chance yet."_

"ARO!" I cry out, kneeling on the ground and rubbing my temples. A second later, Aro is in my room, flanked by Demetri and Felix. I look up at the trio with large eyes, forcing my breathing to become irregular. "I have seen Demetri and Felix going after Zafrina and Benjamin." I look at him warily. The two in dark grey cloaks tense, looking at each other with worried eyes.

"Don't worry about that, pet." Aro chuckles, walking over to where I kneel, moving to run his fingers through my hair. I duck and twist away going by the window. I'm not certain if he can get thoughts from _hair_, but I'm not taking chances. He frowns.

"You need them to beat Maria." It isn't a question. I see Marcus come into the room behind the pair, his arms folded over his chest. I try not to look at him in fear of admitting the truth. I wonder how much I really can trust Marcus...

"We would like them to be out of the battle." Aro assures me. It's a lie, but I allow that to slip past. "They would only be kept here until the battle is over, then they could return to their covens."

"You will be too late." I look straight into Aro's eyes, unwavering. "You send them to Egypt and Brazil, where they were most likely to be found. But Maria has found information that they are actually in Argentina and Libya. They went there after our last... confrontation... so that they would be a little more difficult to find, but they would still be nearby their original homes."

There is no hesitance, and I am surprised at the trust that he has given me. "You are to go to Argentina and Libya first." Aro tells the two men.

"But--"

"Master--"

"No. If you cannot find them then go to Brazil and Egypt. Bring them back here, unharmed. Now, go finish packing your things." He crosses the room to me and smiles. I still make a point not to touch him. "Thank you for your help, Alice." Then he is gone, and I am alone with Marcus.

This whole thing is going to come back and bite me in the ass, I can just tell. But at least I knew that Benjamin and Zafrina would be safe. "What are you hiding from us?" Marcus lowers his head a little bit, his curtain of black hair falling in his face. I ache with the want to comfort him, because I trust him even though I know I shouldn't. And he could so easily give me up to Aro...

"I can't let Jasper die." I say instead. I walk over to his side and wrap my arms around his waist, resting my head against his chest. He is tense a moment before he wraps his arms around me to, comfortingly. "If our family doesn't help Maria then he will die."

"What?" I'm pushed back a few feet. We stare at each other eye-to-eye, he seems to realize that my shield is down. "What are you talking about?" I close my eyes warily.

"_I_ sent Jasper to Maria to help her, Marcus. He didn't _want_ to. But he would die if we didn't help Maria. Aro doesn't know the strength our family is bringing to Maria's aid. It's not just our family but all of our allies."

"You just sent Demetri and Felix on a wild goose chase, didn't you?" His eyes are now furious. My breath hitches. "And what are you doing here then? Why are _you_ in _Volterra_ if your family and mate are siding with _Maria_?"

"You said you trusted me."

"That was before you betrayed us! I must tell Aro now, before they leave." He glares and turns his back on me.

"_No_! Marcus, please! You don't understand. Aro is getting out of control! Caius too. They're wanting all the power and the strength of our kind to be theirs. They want complete control of everyone." He doesn't listen, gripping the door frame and clinging to that last bit of humanity that held him together. I sob tearless cries, grasping his hand tightly in mine. "Don't you understand it? You were the first one to face their wrath! Don't you know what happened to your Didyme?"

I find myself slammed into the wall, teeth bared and at my throat. _Shit_.

"_What did you just say?_"

End Chapter 8


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. Lotsa work been goin' on. I probably won't have another chapter until Thursday, so be patient. I know that many of you guys are mad at Jasper, but don't be too hard on him. He's only... er... 'human'? Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you :)

-----------------------

- - - - - - - - Jasper's POV - - - - - - - -

The newborns were worse than I thought possible. Thirty-three of them, I counted. Is she insane? This many newborns cannot be controlled, not even by me. She seems not to notice or care about my hesitation. How has she managed to keep this many of them alive and together for this long? Only seven of the newborns are female-- Maria has learned over the years that the males generally make the better fighters. Not to mention the more women around, the more conflict that eventually follows. There really aren't many homosexual vampires-- at least not that realize that they _are_ homosexual-- until after they are no longer considered to be newborns. The less females, the less competition and reason to worry. With Peter leaving for Charlotte, only those Maria deemed to be truly gifted females were changed. If, after they were changed, they proved to be ordinary, they were destroyed on the spot.

The seven females are obviously the prized one in this large group. They stand at the heart of the crowd as the males stare up at me. Thirty-three pairs of bright, gleaming red eyes watch my every movement, not knowing what to make of me. To my left, Maria stands as tall as she can, her pride stretching out like a blanket over these 'children' of hers. _Pride_. Really. "This is Major Whitlock!" She announces. I look down upon her, my jaw set firmly. "He will be training you to fight against the Volturi, as I had been training you." Rather poorly, I thought. They are so restless that their eyes continuously dart all over the place, hardly even looking at her. That has to stop. "By following him, you may win the chance to live. If you do _not_, then you will die." That certainly caught their attention.

No one wants to die, after all.

I use my gifts to send a wave of calmness over the crowd. Even Maria's posture becomes more relax while she grins at me from ear to ear. "You will call me Jasper." Unlike last time, I want to keep ahold of who I am, so having them repeat it to me daily will help me focus on what I am fighting for. I'm not here for the glory of bloodshed. "I am here only long enough to train you. When we win," Mentally, I change it to '_if _we win', "Your lives will continue on as before. I will be gone and Maria will be the only one that you listen to. As it is now, _I_ will be the one you listen to. If I give you a direct order and Maria counters what I say, you listen to _me_." Good. Lose that smirk, Maria. "I was created by Maria in 1863, and I was trained by her. _These_ are battle scars." I motion to myself, slowly losing all the walls that I'd built up over the years. In order to fulfill this role, I must become myself all over again. At least to these fools. "If you try to harm me you _will_ be destroyed. We have very little time, and let me assure you, any slacking off or rebelling, and you will not last through the night."

Fear.

Lots of fear.

And Maria, she basks in it. The glory of the fear that she has instilled in them by putting _me_, her star pupil, before them. I know that this is also a way for her to show them that if they are loyal to her, they could be like me someday. Someday they could live to fight by her side. Hell, someday they could be her chosen mate.

Someday. They don't have _someday_. Their days are numbered regardless. Even if we win, they will die. I won't let Maria gain that much power.

- - - - - -

They have no fighting skills, and even when you go for the obvious kill they still fail. The largest one in the group tries to block my advances. I circle him slowly, casually. The wind blows a thick strand of hair in his eye and he is sufficiently distracted. I lunge with all the agileness of a panther, and he is on the ground with me pinning him down. It's too easy. _None_ of the others I have trained have had these poor of reflexes. I throw the boy aside and he crashes into five others that I had taken out already. This is hopeless. I'm going to lose my family, my mate.

A young female with bright red eyes steps forward, her thick red hair reminds me of Victoria. I grimace at the memories that plague me with that train of thought. She's a good 6 inches shorter than me-- tall for a female. Her lips are curled back in a snarl, so I match it for one of my own. Maria will be mad at me for losing my temper. All around us, we are being watched with wary eyes, I am the star of this little drama. The outsider. The one they can't trust.

Damn right, they can't trust me.

She tries using my own movements against me, circling around me and watching my feet. It's my eyes she should be watching, because while she is drinking in the movement of my feet, I am taking in what little defenses she has. Focus. Get to know your enemy's movements, make them your own. Every step must be calculated and precise, this choreographed dance a battle to what will be the death.

They need to know that I am not playing.

The girl twists on her heel, spinning sharply and coming at me from the left while her body was poised for going to the right. A clever move, but it has made her uncoordinated and clumsy. I twist to the left as well, blocking her movements. Her hand flies up, attempting to lash out at me with her talon-like nails, her teeth gleaming in the moonlight. I wrap my hands around her wrists, tightening them until they are like shackles. I stretch out my right leg, my left leg leans forward and I flip the girl over my shoulders, turning while she is falling to the earth. I do not relinquish my grip on her wrists, so when her back slams into the ground, my knee grinds into her stomach. The air leaves her lungs in a whoosh.

I transfer her right hand from my left to my right, my free hand tangling in the wild mane of red hair. The blazing red in her eyes lock with my gold eyes when I lean in swiftly, my mouth at her throat. This is no play fight-- I am not forgiving as I am with my family. It takes only a moment and I hold her detached head in my hands. In a speed that is only capable to my kind, she is torn into small pieces and the blaze that flares up is beautiful and breathtaking.

To her credit, the girl didn't scream once.

To my right a large hulking figure with brown hair lunges at me, clearly wanting to avenge the girl's death. I wonder vaguely if he was her preferred male companion in this group. It hardly matters, just idle curiosity. It was a stupid move of him, to try and take me out when I so savagely destroyed the girl. It had only taken me a couple of minutes, and I had been letting her play. When he is only inches away, I turn the fear and panic from the group onto him, strengthening it ten-fold. He falls to the ground screaming in terror, but I lash out even stronger. None of them have ever seen me use my talent for this-- Especially not my Alice.

I flinch, recoiling the feeling, drawing it back to me again. Alice wouldn't want me doing this to anyone, wouldn't want me using my talents like this. They are _gifts_ after all. And gifts should only be used for the good, or else it will come back to haunt you. I straighten, looking at the group.

Thirty-two now. Yes, the fear is still there, but now it is lined with respect.

I draw in a deep breath, inhaling the sweet scent of the smoke. I had forgotten how easy it all was. In a way it felt like home. But in an all too real way, it felt all wrong.

"Everyone form groups of four. We're going to work on battling one against another than three against one... There should be eight complete groups and if there's not then I will know one of you is missing. Go." They seperated willingly enough, each group took one female, the last two groups were made of only males. Fighting against one another seemed to work much better for them, people that had only the same skill levels as they did. Three times I had to stop the newborns from getting carried away and actually killing their partners. I went through the groups, pointing out flaws in their formation and correcting their mistakes. As the night progressed, I had the group sit down and put two of them in the center of the massive circle. When one lost we'd put a new person in the ring.

Even I was impressed by their improvement as the first rays of sunlight began to flick over the horizon. Maria, who had been lurking in the doorway of her bungalow all night, wore an all-too pleased smile on her face. "You were wonderful, Major."

"I said to call me Jasper." I frown at her, waving to the group dismissively. They disperse quickly, going to the abandoned two-story house next door. I watch them to make sure that there are no stragglers.

"Well, Jasper, why don't you come on inside. It's almost dawn. You don't want to get in trouble with the Volturi." She grins and me while I grimace. "You can get a nice shower and we can talk about your next lesson."

"I'd rather not. I'm going to go with my new pupils to make sure they don't kill each other. I will see you tonight, Maria." I turn and walk swiftly across the yard, the sun actually breaking over the horizon at last, keeping her from coming after me. I've never been happier to see the sun in my life.

- - - - - - -

When I walk into the house, all movement stops. They all watch me warily, probably wondering if I was going to destroy more of them. I see the man with brown hair that I had used my powers against, and I make my way over to him silently. The newborns part like the sea around me, allowing me an easy walkway to the man. He puts up a brave front, but he is not fooling me. His anxiety is pouring through all of his emotions, pushing the rest to the back. "What rooms are not currently occupied?"

"..." I glower at him. Is it really that difficult to find your voice and answer with a semi-coherent sentence.

"Well?" I bare my teeth at him warningly.

"Upstairs... First room on the left." I nod and walk away without another word. The house really isn't fit for holding thirty-three people in it. I hope they realize that by telling me that this room is unoccupied, it will _be_ occupied from here on out. I close the door behind me, my eyes skimming over the shabby room. It will have to do. I sit on the bed, drawing my knees under me, falling into a semi-meditated state. This was something Alice and I did on occasion to help us clear our thoughts. Keep focus. Why is it so difficult?

The door creaks open and I tense, my eyes cracking open. A little blond girl, hardly more than 15 years old stands there, her head peeking in the door. "Mr. Jasper?" She asks in a trembling voice. I almost feel pity for the girl.

"What?" I demand anyway, sliding off the bed. She lifts her chin, looking up into my face with curiosity in her face.

"Is there anything I can do for you? Since you're here, I mean... I-I can relate the information to the others..?"

"The only information that I apparently need _relayed_," I hiss, grabbing the door and wrenching it from her fingers. Her eyes widen in horror. "Is that when I am in _this_ room by _myself_, I am _not_ to be disturbed."

"O-Okay." She agrees, backing away. I sigh, loosening my grip on the door.

"I'm sorry." I sigh heavily. "I'm just trying to distract myself from what's happening. I wanted to forget this life." I hesitate, looking at the child. Well, since I'm going to Hell anyway, "Come on in. I guess I need someone I can trust here." The smile that came on her face was slow to form but blindingly bright. She practically ran past me into the room and sat on the bed. She was barely seated on the bed before she kicked her shoes off, she starts to pull her shirt off too, before I can make it to her side to stop her. I hold the shirt firmly down, so she can't slip out of it. "_What_ are you _doing_?" She looks so confused, I am filled with horror. What is _wrong_ with this place?

"I-I just thought that you wanted to--"

"I _don't_ want to do _anything_ with you." I glare at her, releasing the shirt and backing away. If this keeps up I'm just going to walk to Volterra and ask them to kill me. It's not worth it. "By distract myself, I didn't mean by having sex. Especially with _you_. You're like 14 years old!"

"15!" She crosses her arms, glaring at me. I, in turn, roll my eyes.

"You're an idiot. Go be with your stupid newborn friends before I decide to kill you, too." She glares at me, walking over to me. Her right hand raises and she pokes me in the chest looking very indignant in her childish fury. I bite back a laugh.

"You're not gonna make it here very long if you keep up that attitude. There are lots more of us than you!"

"Perhaps. But none of you will survive longer than a year." I slowly smirk, my lips curling back from my teeth dangerously. I hear her sharp intake of breath, her sudden fear, as she steps away from me. The smirk fades quickly, loneliness setting in. I want this child _gone_.

"Even if we don't live that long... At least we aren't pretending to be something that we're not. You act like you are one of us-- you fight like us. You have Maria's scent _all_ over you. But you have weird colored eyes. _You_ say that when this is over you're going to leave. And go where? No one will want you. They'll hate you. Just like me and my friends hate you! I hope you die!" She's gone in a blur.

And somehow, her words don't hurt me. They are true.

How could Alice want me now?

End chapter 9


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Author's note: Sorry for the delay, everyone. I've been pretty busy. Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. :)

----------

- - - - - - - - Alice's POV - - - - - - - -

I don't know what happened. I don't know how to explain any of it, because I can hardly believe it myself. One second I'm against a wall, Marcus' teeth at my throat-- the next I am alone. I am afraid, I've lost my chance. I've ruined _everything_. This was all a wasted trip, and now I will die. Aro will come back here and destroy me, Jasper will find out what I've done at the battle and he will try to avenge me and he will try to get himself killed in the process. And poor, poor Marcus will never know or accept the truth.

All because I can't keep my big mouth _shut_. I shouldn't have trusted him, I shouldn't trust anyone here. Even Kate cannot be trusted. I move in a blur around the room, gathering all of my clothes in the bag. If I want to even attempt to survive, I must leave now. Once Aro finds out the truth, it will be too late. I only hope that Demetri and Felix are gone.

The weird thing is that the future hasn't changed since I told Marcus. I don't know what to make of it-- certain aspects of my plan had become dimmer. My standing position has shifted in the group, no longer standing between Demetri and Jane, but beside Marcus. Maybe that means he has forgiven me... or he believes me... I cannot allow myself that hope, though, because with hope their is also a very good chance of disappointment. Even death. Again, the vision flickers, I dim to a mere shadow where I was meant to stand. Fear is not an emotion I am used to.

I shoulder my bag, and dart towards the door. Perhaps if I leave now I can get out before dawn comes. Maybe I'll even be able to make it to Jasper's side before the Volturi send for me. My vision tells me that it would not be possible, I would make it out of the door and Jane would be there. She's watching for me now. Frustrated, I throw my bag against the opposite wall and throw myself against the wall behind me. Crap...

I knew that Marcus was going to come into my room only two minutes before he did. My breathing stills, my gaze locked on the floor, unwilling to meet his gaze. I didn't mean to hurt him, I just want him to understand. I cross my arms over my chest, slowly lifting my gaze to meet his. Not angry eyes. Pain. Lots of pain. My hands clench into fists, his pain is my pain. If I had lost Jasper like he lost his mate, I wouldn't be able to exist. He is stronger than anyone gives him credit for. "How long have you known?" His voice is barely more than a whisper. Do I tell him the truth? Will he be more angry?

My expression is grim and sympathetic, I bite my lower lip. "When Bella, Edward and I were here... Aro wondered how he could convinced Edward and I to stay, reflecting on how he made you stay. He realized half a second too late that Edward had heard. Edward told me when we got home."

"So, you have known the truth all this time?" He asked, his face and voice emotionless.

"...Yes. I didn't know how to tell you. I didn't know how to trust you."

"Why should I trust you?" He asked me in the cold voice. I shivered without meaning to.

"You have no reason to trust me. All I can promise is that I would never hurt you like that. I never _could_ hurt you like that."

"No. You couldn't." He agrees after a moment's pause. "Well, you certainly know how to open old wounds and pour salt in them." I move without thinking, taking his hands in mine tightly. He doesn't try to draw away from me, simply looks into my eyes.

"I never meant to hurt you. Please, understand me, Marcus. I actually trust you. I wouldn't have told you any of it if I didn't. I should have been more careful about when I told you about Didyme." I close my eyes in anguish. I'm so stupid.

When I look up at Marcus, he is wearing a faint smile. His hands slide up my arms to grip my shoulders tightly. "No, you should have told me sooner." He seems a little out of it, so I bite my lower lip while I try to figure out how to help him. "I need you to look forward in time and see if your family finds Zafrina and Benjamin. If they do, give me a time and a day." I take a step back, confused, but willing enough.

"They are leaving now. Bella, Edward and Nessie find Zafrina the day after tomorrow... Mid-afternoon, it looks like. Rosalie and Emmett find them in three days as the night starts to set in."

"You have to tell Aro that the vision you had before, about Maria getting information about where to send the scouts to find them, was a false lead. Tell them to go the right way. With Demetri and Felix's tracking they would have ended up going there anyway. This way, you don't look like a liar. Your family will get to Zafrina first, no doubt, though Benjamin is a bit more of a question." Deciding to do this, I allow my vision to take me over.

Benjamin standing, Tia, Amun and Kebi standing in a semi-circle around him, between Rosalie and Emmett, and Felix. Eyes blazing, battle ready in their postures. Felix lunging forward, Emmett slamming full-body into him, with a sound the same pitch as a loud clap of thunder. Rosalie grabbing Tia and Kebi's arms, knowing their mates would follow them. Casting one last, hopeful look at her mate before they vanish into the night.

I gasp audibly, the vision leaving me tense and frightened. _Emmett_... My brother...

"Rosalie will get to them before Felix can. But Felix and Emmett will fight. I don't know who will win." Though fear laces my words, he seems to not care for the well-being of my brother. He is disregarding his own brothers here, after all.

"Good. I will go and get Aro. Sit on the ground like you've been meditating, thinking hard on what is about to happen. This has to be staged perfectly, no suspicion can arise. Act as you have never acted before." He comes to stand at my side and he slides his hand through my hair. "Don't worry about your family. They will be safe. Demetri and Felix are under orders not to harm any of the Cullens. Aro wants Edward, Renesmee and Bella to join us. He won't risk injury to any of your family that may effect how your future loyalty may lie." I take comfort in the truth of his words. When he exits the room, I sink to the floor, half-curling in on myself. My right knee is drawn up, my left leg half curled around it. I rub my temples and lean against the propped leg.

Now, I just have to wait for Aro, and hope that Marcus doesn't let anything slip.

----

Marcus is a surprisingly good actor. He didn't let Aro suspect that he knew the truth, and Aro didn't doubt me for an instant. Right this second Felix and Demetri are setting off in their two separate directions to find the two that my family needed the most to win this battle. If Aro got either of them, it would unbalance the equation far too much. The battle would be too close.

But Marcus has a plan. I'm not the only one that will be working to take the Volturi down from the inside now. It's all about strategy and positioning. During the battle, he thinks he can distract Caius and Aro by turning on _them_ once the fight starts. He is arranging to have Kate come and visit me at least once a week, and in the night before she comes, he will take me out of the city to hunt for animals. We can only catch small ones. It's surprisingly difficult to hide wild goats or bears when you are trying to sneak them in a city and hide them in your room... Not to mention that they are loud.

So, dogs, cats, wolves... They would be her only diet. I had to keep up pretenses by drinking human blood, it would make me stronger in the end anyway. So while the guard is fighting Maria's army and my family, Kate and I will turn on Jane and Alec-- we have to get them first or else the danger is increased ten-fold. _If_ we are lucky enough to take out Jane and Alec, we try to take out Demetri and Felix. By then, of course, everyone would know that the three of us are traitors. Marcus doesn't say it, but I know he hopes that Aro or Caius manages to destroy him in the battle.

Two days fly by, no word from Felix. Demetri came back home empty-handed, cursing me to all levels of Hell. If only Aro had trusted his judgement in the first place, they would have had Zafrina, Senna and Kachiri in their midst right now, instead of safely at Carlisle's side. Aro was not angry in the least, however, completely content that I had given him the truth after all. I silently thank Marcus for his thoughtfulness.

On the fourth day, Felix entered the conference room with Demetri in tow, pulling Emmett behind him. Mostly mangled, his severed arm and one leg in Felix's cold hands. Emmett is forced to lean heavily on Demetri, cussing with every step he takes. Cursing Felix, cursing Demetri, cursing anyone and everyone he came in contact with. Felix ignored him, tossing the arm and leg to Demetri, obviously intending for him to give them back to Emmett. Since he was back here, there was no way Emmett would be able to escape again. I stand there, frozen in horror. "He was there with his mate. The blond girl ran off with the whole Egyptian coven. Her mate fought me so they could run. I wasn't about to let him go, too."

"Emmett?" I ask, my voice quivering. Everyone stares at me as I cross over to my brother's side. His eyes almost bug out of his head, his eyes locked with mine. Shame fills me deeply. Red eyes meet gold. What does he think of me now?

"What the _fuck_?" Comes his shocked gasp.

End chapter 10

-----

Author's note: Sorry for the short chapter, but I needed to have it end there...


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Author's note: Thank you Wintermoth, -SuckerForJazz-, rose-of-alabaster and e. You guys make me want to keep writing. This is my longest chapter yet! You will get one chapter today and one tomorrow. I'm going to take this moment to advertise for the fanfic _**The Elite by .Gabriel**_**. **It's rated M, so if you're not 18 or older you shouldn't read it. The author has an incredible writing skill. As of right now, it's not a canon pairing, but you never know. Just read it. Also, the fanfic _**Saturday School by withthevampsofcourse**_ is amazing, too. That one _is_ canon pairings. And you should also read my fanfic _**Bonds**_**. **It's lotsa fun to write, too. ^.^

--------

- - - - - - - Nessie's POV - - - - - - -

Sometimes I'm very, very happy that my father is so indulging with me. I mean, not many people would allow their daughter to follow them to a very dangerous place where an ambush could be waiting to kill them. Not many people would keep their spouse, and your mother, from knowing that you were hot on their tail, going on your very first real adventure. Now, I don't want anyone to be mad at him for allowing me to go on this journey, as surely my mother _will_ be angry. If he felt there was any real danger in going, he wouldn't be letting me. I know that much. And being with him and mother is probably just as safe as staying with Carlisle.

As they slow down ahead of me, I fall back so mother cannot hear my steps or smell my scent. Eventually she _will_ realize I'm here, but I am hoping that it will wait until we are so far away from home that she cannot possibly send me on my own. Wandering off on my own would undoubtedly be very dangerous. We'd been passing through a bunch of woods most of the time, at a run instead of in the car. Cars can hinder your speed and the direction where you're going. On foot, we can go whichever way we choose without having to follow a road to get out on our own.

It had been about five hours since we'd left home, and we'd crossed I hadn't any idea how many state lines. But the trees were narrowing and thinning out, before long we would no longer have the shade of trees to hide in. Dawn would come only a few short hours after that. Would we wait here until dark? Would they break into an 'abandoned' house? Where will I hide?

Mother turned to father with tired, wary eyes. My heart breaks for her. I remember all too well the last time the Volturi caused any danger to us, because it had been directed at _me_. This time I am not the main target, but if the Volturi come after our family again, I _will_ be a target. So will my mother. So will my father. Aunt Alice. Will she ever come back home? Won't we _need_ her in this fight? How can we win without everyone at our side? My mother sinks into my father's arms, burying her face into his chest while his arms wrap around her waist. I try not to be disturbed or grossed out by what I see, but seriously! He knows I'm here, why is he holding her like that? Every time I'd seen an embrace like that before they'd gone to their room and told me to spend time with Aunt Rosie or Jacob.

Quietly as I can, I back away and dart off into the woods a distance away. My ears stay tuned into their sounds, though I really wish they didn't have to. I needed to know when we would be on our way again. It looks like we'll be spending all day here until nightfall, so we can be sure we'll make it to another forest or whatever this is. I sink to the ground, tapping my foot impatiently. This adventure isn't going as well as I'd hoped.

_Thud, thud, thud!_

Feet pounding the dirt from a distance, coming closer and closer. I sit up straight, my gaze far away.

_Thud, thud, thud!_

Oh, no. I groan softly, a heavy sigh escaping my slightly parted lips.

_Thud, thud, thud!_

A huge russet wolf charges straight at me, his chocolate coloured eyes locked on me. I draw my knees to my chest, resting my elbows on them while I rest my head in my hands. A pout plays at my lips. Stubborn wolf couldn't let me alone for _three days_. From back where I left them, I can hear my parents separating, my mother's voice echoing through the trees. "Jacob? Is something wrong with Nessie?" Fear laces her voice and I sigh even more dramatically. I don't know what's more annoying-- an over-protective boyfriend-wolf who has to stalk me into the wilderness, or my over-protective mother who was going to lay into me with obnoxious fervor.

Glaring at me the entire time, Jacob phases back into his human form. I carefully advert my eyes as he unties his pants from his calf and slips into them. I can hear my father laughing softly. Ugh. I want to smack him. Self-righteous prat... His laugh gets louder. "Yes, there's something _severely_ wrong with Nessie." Jacob kneels down next to me and lifts my chin so that I'm looking directly into his eyes. For a moment the pull is too strong. I get lost in his eyes. He ruins it, of course. "What were you thinking? You could have gotten yourself killed, Ness!"

"_Nessie!_" I hear my mother shriek. I cringe and pull away from Jacob, waiting for my mother to quit freaking out. "What are you _doing_ here? Do you realize the danger that you've put yourself in? Do you realize--"

"Mother, calm down." I sigh, slowly unfolding myself from my sitting position. I stand and expand my arms a little, showing her that there's not a scratch on me. Both she and Jacob are staring at me with anger, but I don't back down. My father is standing in the background, looking too amused for his own safety... "Dad knew I was here the whole time. If there was any way I'd be in danger do you think he'd have let me come?" The smirk on his face faded into a slight grimace. Mother and Jacob now stare at my father like he's the most awful person in the world. I caught, trying to break the tension. "So... When are we going?"

"We are not going anywhere! _You_ are going with Jacob back home!" I frown, glaring at Jacob. Stupid dog had to ruin _everything_. Still, I shake my head at her. No way will I go back there. I want to help, not let everyone else fight for our lives while I pick wild flowers.

"I want to help."

"_No_." My dad puts his hand on her trembling shoulder and turns her to face him. They speak so low that I cannot hear them. I look at Jacob again, he looks almost apologetically at me. My irritation is gone a moment later, as it always has done. He didn't want to get me in trouble, he just wanted to make sure that I was okay. I understand and appreciate that. I close the distance between us and allow him to engulf me in his massive arms. When I look at my parents again, they have drifted apart. Mother still looks furious, but Father is smiling at me.

"I'm sure we can make a little bit more headway before dawn. Are you coming with us, Jacob?" I feel Jacob's body tremble in what can only be a nod. My parents dart off into the shadows of the trees without another word. I move away from Jacob and keep my back to him so that he can phase without any awkwardness. Only a moment later a large wolf snout brushes against my thigh. I look at him as he tosses his head back, looking pointedly at his back. Nodding, I climb on his back, twisting my hands into his long mane, burying my face into his neck while he runs.

I lose track of time, running faster and faster. I hope that he is able to track them, because I cannot see anything from where I am. As hours fly by, I feel myself drifting in and out of sleep. The heat radiating from Jacob's body has always been one of the most relaxing things I've ever felt. I never can stay awake when he holds me. He's been coming to my room almost every night for the past three months once he realized the truth of that, my own little sleep aid. I could never tell my mother though. She'd freak out for sure. I mean, we didn't _do_ anything, so there was no reason to spazz. But whatever.

- - - - - - -

I wake up in a house, the sun floating in through an open window. I am curled up against Jacob's sleeping form, the heat of his body doubled with the heat from the sun directly on me makes me want to fall back into the blissful abyss of sleep. It takes me far longer than usual, after my long trip last night, to stretch out and sit up. I look around the bare room, no bed or TV or dresser in sight. There are no pictures or mirrors on the walls. It's all just... Empty. It must be a house that was just built. The position of the sun tells me that it's at least eleven in the morning.

I yawn as I walk to the door, pushing it open slowly so I do not wake my sleeping friend. When I'm sure that he won't awaken, I rush down the stairs. The windows are all closed tightly, navy blue curtains oddly hanging in the windows. My parents must have bought them before dawn. In what could only be the living room I see my parents seated on the floor facing each other. My father looks up at me, smiling his handsome, crooked smile. I find myself smiling back a moment before I realize that my mother is watching me with a slight frown. The smile fades, of course, and I cross to be at my mother's side. I sink to the ground beside her and I curl myself against her side, resting my head on her shoulder. It's very cold, but I feeling that I'm used to. Growing up being cuddled and held by so many vampires eventually gets you used to the bitter cold.

Her arms circle around me tightly, burying her face into my copper waves. "Why did you come after us, Nessie? I told you not to." I can hear the sorrow in her voice, but I force myself to feel no guilt. I'm not a baby any more, I have to make my own choices. I mimick Alice's cheerful voice.

"Because I had to make sure you were okay. And I just... I had to come. I'm not a child any more, mom." I turn in her arms to face her. Her breathing is uneven, trying so hard no to cry. It's always been terribly difficult for me to see my mother cry-- since vampires don't have tears it's almost all the more unbearable. "Don't be sad. It's all going to be okay, just like it always is."

"It's not always okay." She sniffles, running her hand through her thick brown hair. "I could have lost you, Nessie. I still _can_ lose you. Do you know what that would do to me? Do you know how utterly awful that would be? I couldn't live without you, baby." She sighs, trying to fight back the hysterical note in her voice.

"You won't ever lose me, mom." I push her hair behind her ear and sit up straight, turning my back completely on my father. We need a female bonding moment, and he just wasn't female enough for it. I hear him laugh behind me. "Look, I know you are upset with me. I understand that. But I'm not going to sit this one out. I'm old enough to fight, and I have abilities that can help us. I have to fight for my own freedom anyway. This trip is a good stepping stone so I'm not rushing into something without having any idea of what I'm doing. No one's lives are in danger here."

"I can't let you fight. You're _not_ as unbreakable as the rest of us." She placed her hand over my fluttering heart and tilted her head to the side. "Your heart still beats. It would be so much easier to destroy you--"

"Having a heart that beats doesn't make you weaker. Look at Jacob!" I insist, pulling away. I sit with my knee up so I can cross my arms on it and rest my chin on my folded arms. "And if you think I'm going to step aside while everyone else fights, then you're wrong." I feel my father's arms wrap around my shoulders.

"She takes after you, Bella." He chuckles, kissing the top of my head. I allow a small smile when he grabs my mother's hand. The three of us sit silently for a minute, love flowing through our family bond. She knows that I am right, and so does he. I won't be left out of anything. My heart leaps in joy.

"Can I join in the lovefest, or do I have to wait?" Jacob asks, walking down the stairs. He's rubbing the sleep from his eyes, nearly stumbling down the steps. I fight a giggle at him. He's too adorable. My father snorts behind me so I elbow him in the chest.

"It's almost noon." He tells Jacob. "You should go get some food and bring it back here. The sun will set around eight. I'm assuming you'll need food after running all this distance." He looks at me and my brow furrows. I silently shake my head. Oh, please, no! I don't want that nasty food! C'mon, Dad... He chuckles at me, grinning at Jacob. "Can you get something for Nessie, too? We aren't going to have time to hunt on this trip, and you need to keep your energy up." I grimace and pout. He doesn't really seem to care. Jacob trots over to me and kisses my cheek before darting out the door.

My mother growls next to me, making me smile slightly. It's terribly amusing how protective she can still get of me. I mean, she _knows_ that Jacob and I love each other. She's going to have to get over it. My father just laughs.

- - - - - - -

When the sun sets, I am once more settled on Jacob's back, we follow my parents at a pace I simply would not have been able to keep up with. My stomach was still churning a little from the nasty human food I had eaten, so I turned my face into Jacob's shoulders again, just so I wouldn't have to watch the buildings fly by. Besides, if I did lose my lunch it would only serve Jacob right if I threw up in his fur. He should have just stolen me a few packs of blood from a hospital. That would have been perfect.

I kinda wonder if I could _make_ myself puke.

Stupid wolf.

My father's booming laugh rolls back to me, but I ignore it. Parents aren't supposed to laugh when their children are thinking about making themselves puke for any reason at all. I wonder why no humans have noticed the two vampires being chased by a giant wolf with a small woman on his back. If anyone _did_ see it would they think they were crazy? Then again, I notice we are darting between random tall buildings, the abrupt turning is starting to make my stomach feel worse. My father must hear the people in the buildings that are anywhere near windows.

Texas was nothing like I expected it to be. For one, it was much greener than I anticipated. The trees weren't all that close together, but they were certainly there. Mostly old trucks and cars are visible, but there is also the occasional expensive, fancy vehicles. Many farms and ranches fly by as we run. I almost didn't notice when we crossed the borderline between Texas and Mexico. Jacob had jumped over the fence as if it was nothing, I thought there may have been a big ditch, but after I turned and saw the fence I knew that we were no longer in Texas. It was about then that I decided I needed to sit up and see what was going on.

His bounds began to jostle me a little bit, so I made myself hold on tighter, tightening my legs around him. When my parents started to slow down, he did too. I gently run my fingers through his thick fur, enjoying the rough texture between my fingers. I hear his wolf bark-laugh and can't help but grin a little bit. I'm glad he has come with us, I don't think this journey would be anywhere near as much fun as it is without him. My father's voice floats back to us, making me tune in much more closely. "We're nearing El Salvador."

"How many more days will this take?" I ask him, tightening my arms around Jacob, ready to continue running.

"One more. We need to continue running. Do you need to use the restroom?" My father half coughs/half laughs to me. I blush but say nothing, beneath me Jacob nods his head quickly. "There's a small gas station over there. No more than five minutes." We both nod as I dislodge myself from Jacob, crossing over to the lady's restroom, silently cursing my parents for not having to use the restroom. It's really not fair that I can't be so lucky. I'm done only a couple of minutes later, so I stand beside my parents while we wait for Jacob to hurry his tail up.

I swear it takes longer than five minutes. I just don't understand what can possibly take so long! There's not an art to using the toilet. I fight the urge to roll my eyes. My father is grinning as Jacob crosses to us. I turn away obediently, forcing my mother to do the same while Jacob switches forms. If I'm not seeing him like that, neither will she.

A moment later I remount and we are off again. Every time we pass through a state/country/republic my father would announce it back to us, just to let us know how far we've gone. Honduras, Nicaragua, Costa Rica... When we get into Panama, my parents decide it's time to hide again. The sun was beginning to rise, and I was beginning to fall asleep.

- - - - - - -

I slept through the entire day, curled up once again in Jacob's arms. Around noon Jacob woke me up to eat some nasty food that I, again, didn't want. It was, again, forced down my throat regardless. Some adventure this was turning out to be. I tried to will myself to stay awake, but when Jacob lay down beside me again, his arms circling my waist while me pulled me half on top of him, it was too much and I was asleep again. This time my father was in the room with us, humming what was called my mother's lullaby to help me fall asleep. He's such a traitor.

As the sun begins to set, I'm awoken by Jacob licking my face in wolf form. I wrinkle my nose in distaste. Dog slobber is gross, I don't care _who_ you are. I guess I mean that in a literal sense. I finally really take in my surroundings, a small cottage, I'd have to guess. This one was not uninhabited regularly-- beds, like the one I was currently laying on, was in the room. A mirror hung on the wall. The curtains were actually blinds that allowed the sun to enter, which tells me the room is facing to the west. Jacob nudges me with his nasty, wet nose and I sigh, sitting up to ruffle his fur. "I'm awake, I'm awake." I assure him. I walk out of the room with him at my side. It's a one story house, very small.

My parents smile at me, but the smile was almost a grimace. I realize that something must have happened while I was asleep. I twist my small hands into Jacob's coat. "What's wrong?" I ask them worriedly. They share a long look before turning back to me.

"Your father has heard one of the Volturi tracker's minds. We really don't have much time to spare... They're looking for Zafrina, Kachiri and Senna. He's not sure where to look, though. And he's not very close by, but once he picks up our scents..." Her voice trails off and I tense.

"What are we waiting for?" I demand. Jacob whines beside me in agreement.

"Any bathroom or food breaks must be taken now." Dad says. "We won't be able to stay. We have to get to them tonight." I nod quickly.

"I'm okay. Let's go." They share a look, but I ignore them, instead pulling Jacob outside so I can hop on his back. I won't slow them down, not when we're _this close_ to our goal. Besides, Zafrina is in a lot of danger, and I love her like a sister. My parents are outside a moment later, running as fast as lightning. Jacob is just as fast, even with me on his back. He seems to feel the same determination as I do to keep up with them. We pass through Colombia and into Brazil without a hitch.

The rainforests are beautiful, I'm not even able to see through the vast greenery to the stars in the sky. I long to run with all of them, enjoy the beauty of nature and wildlife. So many birds and other exotic animals dart around me, just begging me to hunt them. I bite my lower lip, my eyes alight with it all. I'm enchanted...

"Focus, Nessie." My dad calls back to me, snapping my attention back to the situation at hand. Enjoy the beauty at a later date. Maybe when all was fixed and settled, Jacob and I could come visit Zafrina here, I could hunt the beautiful jaguars that are hiding from our swift movements. My eyes lock on a giant green snake, half dangling from a tree overhead. I can smell the water from the river, and I inhale sharply. It's a clean, sweet scent. I wonder if it would taste as sweet...

My father comes to a sudden halt, my mother stopping a few feet in front of him and retracing her steps at his side. Jacob and I are soon at his side, then our vision goes completely black. The sounds of the forest are still there, the thick russett fur is still entwined in my fingers. It takes my mother a moment to realize what is happening before her shield wraps around the four of us like a blanket. The forest is back, and standing before us are three of the most wild and beautiful vampires I'd ever seen. And though I'd only seen them once before, recognation was very swift. Delighted, I reach my hand out to the one closest to us, her wild black hair twisting in a wind I didn't even feel. "Zafrina!"

End Chapter 11


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Author's Note: I must admit... I am very disappointed by my readers. I didn't get a single review for the last chapter. I'm guessing you probably didn't like Nessie very much... Anyway, I'm really hoping I get at least one review. So, if you want me to continue writing, please let me know so. Short chapter to see if anyone's still interested. I will have another chapter tonight or tomorrow morning since this one is so short.

-------

- - - - - - - Jasper's POV - - - - - - -

"Jasper!" A voice right outside my door cries, sounding panicked. I recognize it as the voice of the little girl I had sent from my room a few days ago. I _thought_ I had taught her her lesson about disturbing me, but apparently she needed a refresher's coarse. I silently cross the room and open the door, my teeth bared, ready to sink into her pale throat. She's jumping up and down in her excitement and I seethe in reaction. Stupid, stupid girl... "There are vampires approaching the house! Maria wanted me to come get you and the front runners to fight!"

I fly past her and out the door on the landing. I'm not one to stand down, and I won't allow Maria to face anyone without me. As I walk out into the clearing between the two houses, Maria strolls out and over to my side. "There are eight of them coming." She says to me, her voice low and husky. Behind me the twenty-five remaining newborns are assembling, getting into formation. "Two of them smell... Off." She said, growing tense as the wind whipped wildly through her long hair, obviously sending her scent in their direction.

"No one moves without my order." I growl over my shoulder. I feel all of their acceptance at my words: clearly I wanted to be the forerunner. In the distance, the figures come running into view. Seven figures, one of them in the shape of a dog with a girl settled on his back... "_No one attack!_" I hiss, waving my arm at them. "Stand down!" They all look at me in disbelief and shock. Disapproval and determination roll to me in waves. "They are friends." I say to Maria. "They are my family."

I run to meet them half-way, my joy and relief overwhelms me for a moment. Mid-stride, Nessie jumps off Jacob's back and tackles me, her arms wrapping tightly around my neck. I swing the little brat around, my laughter surprising me with its intensity. "Edward! Bella! What are you doing here? Zafrina, Senna, Kachiri! Nessie and Jacob! I'm so happy to see you. I wasn't expecting to see you so soon." I bury my face in my neice's hair, so relieved to have my family around me again.

"We don't have time to talk, Jasper." Edward cuts me off, turning to look in the direction he was coming from. A lone figure walks slowly towards us, his black hair waving in the slight wind. "We've been followed... That's why we came here instead of going to Carlisle." I nod, pushing Nessie in the direction of Maria and the newborns. Bella hurries to go with her daughter and Jacobs, to ensure her safety from the newborns. The Amazonians follow close behind while Edward and I face Demetri. I hear Maria command the newborns to remain in position but not to harm any of the newcomers while she crosses over to stand between me and Edward. I feel Edward's unease at her proximity, so I send a wave of calm over all four of us.

"I am here for Zafrina. The Volturi have sent me for her." The man says, his red eyes going right on past the three to the Amazonians in the background.

"We will not be relinquishing her to you." Edward growls. I nod in agreement, taking on a defensive position. He sneers at me, obviously trying to see the chances of a fight coming out in his favor. It doesn't look very promising, so he takes a step back. His calm air misleading while he calculates.

"Aro will be most disappointed that the Cullens have joined forces with _Maria_. I think your Alice will probably be disappointed that you are all throwing your lives away as well. Aro promised immunity only to her mate-- the rest of you will have to die. You may want to rethink your position. Maybe your little psychic will be injured in the process as well."

What.

The.

Hell?

What is he talking about my Alice for? I growl low in my throat, my fingers curling into sharp talons. I am ready to tear the bastard limb from limb. What can he possibly mean? Alice is safe! She's not anywhere near the Volturi, they can't hurt her! I turn and look at Edward, he will most certainly calm my fears. He knows how absurd the notion of _Alice_ being with _them_ while sending me here to fight at Maria's side is.

Why is he growing paler?

Is the sudden panic his or mine?

Oh, Jesus...

"Jasper, no!" I don't even realize that I am moving until Maria's arms wrap around my waist and hold me where I am. I shake in barely controlled fury, my breath coming in uneven pants. This _fucker_ is telling me the Volturi have my _wife_! She went there willingly? I curl my hand around Maria's arms, flex my arms and tear into the marble flesh of her arms. Her shriek of pain while she yanks her arms away is barely noticed in my shocked fury. Demetri doesn't even lose the slight smirk as I slowly close the distance between us. Edward is unsure beside me now, torn between wanting to stop me and wanting to help me.

"Her eyes are the most beautiful shade of red." Demetri grins, no doubt forcing the image into my brother's head. We grimace simultaneously, although I cannot see what he does. "She's grown very close to Marcus, too. I imagine when you die, as you probably will even with Aro's promise, she will become his mate." I dart forward, my century of training guiding my movements instinctively. I see Edward has also joined me in our movements, graceful-- almost a dance. Demetri is quick, too, countering our movements well. He's been trained by the Volturi, after all.

But Edward can read his thoughts. My brother's arm pins Demetri's arms to his sides while his free hand twists in the wild black array of his hair, yanking his head to the side so I can lean in with my bared teeth. I'll _gladly_ tear this bastard into little pieces, set him on fire, put out the fire and do it all over again... Edward stops me from finishing what we'd started. "What are they going to do to Alice?" He growls low.

"Use her to fight Maria. And probably, eventually, to take you down." Our captive replies, trying to twist from Edward's grasp.

"Is she safe?"

"Of course." Demetri laughed. "Aro would have our heads if something happened to his precious gem." Comments like _that_ are what's going to make this idiot lose his head. Literally.

"I have a message for you to give to Aro. Tell him that you were unable to get your conquest." Edward nods to me and I slowly take a step back from him. "Tell him that Carlisle and our _whole_ family are going to be at Maria's side. We will stand against you." He shoves the idiot away in the direction they came from, eyes ablaze. "Now get out of here before the sun comes up." After a slight hesitation, Demetri takes off into the darkness. I stand there staring after him, no longer feeling any emotions. I don't feel anything at _all_. How unnerving.

My brother wraps his arm around my shoulder and guides me to our family and the newborns, Maria trails behind us in disbelief. How could we let him go? Even I want to know why we would let him go. I want to hunt him down and tear him apart for my Alice.

Red eyes, he had said. Red eyes meant that my wonderful mate is drinking human blood, a thing that she detested almost above all else. She didn't enjoy taking life. She was too pure to do something like this. Why is she there? Why did she go to the Volturi?

Why am I here?

I shove through the newborns, they split down the middle so I can go into the two story house and up to my room. I hear footsteps behind me, but I don't bother turning around. I know who will be following, though right now I want-- no I _need_-- some time by myself. I turn to face my brother, sister and niece, shaking my head at them to let them know that I needed some time alone. "I'll be out in a few minutes...I just need a little time..."

"Jasper," Edward grabs my arm to stop me from going in the room a moment. I fight the urge to rip his arm off. The lack of emotions was starting to drive me mad..."Whatever is happening here with her... Alice knows what she's doing. She wouldn't be there if she didn't need to be. You have to be strong." I nod and rest my hand over Edward's to let him know that I understand. I just need him to let me go. They do so, and I close the door behind me.

I sit on my bed, drawing my knees to my chest and press my fingers to my temples. My Alice... What are you doing?

Why am I here?

End Chapter 12


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Author's Note: Thank you sooo much to my reviewers! You made me so happy. I had thought I was abandoned, but I'm glad to know that I was wrong.

-----------

- - - - - - - Emmett's POV - - - - - - -

Amun is being ridiculously irritating, even while Rosie and I try to explain that we have no time to waste, that we have to hurry to get back to Carlisle before the Volturi's little henchmen get to us. Benny and Tia seem to realize that we aren't playing around, but fuckin' _Amun_ is resisting at all costs. Does he not _get_ that it is life or death here? He's putting my wife in danger. I turn my eyes to look at Rosie standing there in all her glory, her long blonde hair streaming down her back and glowing in the moonlight.

Staying here is putting her in danger. I try to be persuasive, but it doesn't seem to be helping. I try to be forceful, still no budge. We are still debating back and forth when I see Rosie tense up, her breath escaping her in a low hiss. My eyes snap into the direction she is looking, and a lone figure is closing the distance between us. Amun is frozen in shock, and Kebi is tugging on his arm to get him to move.

I look at my wife and she gives me the grimmest of all her smiles and nods in understanding. Felix realizes he is going to have to strike or else they will get away and he'll have to back to Volterra empty-handed. He pulls his shoulder bag off and drops it to the ground.

And that's how it's going to be.

As he goes flying into the air to close the distance between himself and Benjamin, I jump as well, slamming into him with far more force than I have ever hit my brothers or Jacob. The sound that echoes sounds like a hard crack of thunder, I grip the other vampire and slam him into the ground. An odd combination of dust and dirt fly up in a cloud, making it difficult to see. I hope Rosalie can get out of here fast enough. Sharp teeth sink into my left arm... _"Sonuvabitch! Fuck!"_ I yell as my arm is ripped clear off my body. I hear it thud to the ground a few feet away from us.

Felix thinks I'm distracted enough, and tries to go off after the retreating forms. I'll be damned if I fail in protecting the only reason I'm alive today. So, missing my arm, I slam into him again, lashing out with my right arm-- kicking him fiercely and sinking my teeth into any portion of skin I can reach. Felix fights back bravely, and I know I will lose, but I feel a wave of relief when I can't hear Rosalie or the others. They'll get away.

I don't allow myself to cry out as my left leg follows my arm to the ground with a thud. I fall to the ground in a heap, glaring up at Felix with utter loathing. He doesn't look any happier than I am. Y'know. Since I foiled his plans. I bark out a laugh. "Even if you went after them you'd lose." I inform him as I pull myself into a sitting position. I lean back on my one good arm.

"You didn't exactly get away with them." He sneers at me. I brush it off.

"I'm not the important one this time."

"No. You are not. But I'm not going back empty handed." I watch as he lifts up my detached arm and leg and carries it over to his shoulder bag and stuffs them inside. Well, shit. How am I going to get away without those? Obviously, that's the plan. He pulls the bag back on his shoulder then lifts me up onto my leg. I have to lean against him to keep from falling over.

I'm _seriously_ going to have to walk back to _Italy_ with one leg? I stare at him in disbelief.

Well, this is going to be a fun _walk_.

---------

There's no doubting the joy that this hop across Egypt caused me. I truly think Felix and I bonded a lot on this trip. I think he's really starting to love me, and hope that I stay with him for as long as I possibly can. Speaking of that.... I dig my heel into the ground and he grunts as he pulls me forward in the direction of a jet, a _jet_! Well, at least I won't have to hop all the way to Italy. I don't really think that hopping across the ocean would be a grand idea...

Felix pulls harder, wanting to get in the plane before the sun comes up. Ah, screw it all. I'll probably die once I get in the HQ anyway. Oooh, maybe if I make _him_ stay out in the sun he will be exposed, and they will have to execute him, too! I jerk back and fall to the ground with a thud, I grin up at the furious vampire seeing myself reflected in his red eyes. "Oh, Felix..." I taunt, pointing at the sky with my right hand. "The sun is starting to rise..."

His eyes widen in shock as he turns to watch the sunrise. I rock with laughter, leaning back to watch it as well. At least if I have to die for this so will Felix. I wonder if they'll make an exception for him. Probably. Stupid 'law enforcement vampires'. Don't obey their goddamn laws. It looks like Felix isn't so sure they'll let him escape if he's seen in the sun, though, so he grabs my right ankle and drags me towards the jet.

I don't think so!

I drop my hand up above my head, digging my fingers into the ground to slow the movement. I also proceed to kick my foot, trying to dislodge his grasp on my foot. Unfortunately, since he is so determined to get on the plane even my abnormal strength isn't enough to stop him. Another vampire stands in the doorway. Oh, dang it. A wave of foggy shit is coming straight at me, molding just to go around me. Suddenly I lose all sight of everything-- it's all just black. I don't even feel the hands that must be on me carrying me into the jet. God, I hate Alec. I will _destroy_ him if I get out of this alive.

About half-way to Italy he finally lets go of the stupid fog and I sit up, just kinda looking around. I will give him credit, his gift is a good one. Sometimes I get really jealous of vampires with gifts. They should just give all of us talents like that-- whoever made us like this in the first place. "So, short stuff, why didn't you and your buddy there," I wave my hand at Felix. "Just destroy me there? It would have been real easy."

"Too easy." Alec sneers at me, I just shrug it off. If they like to play games the hard way, more power to 'em. I'm still here, after all. They'll _have_ to give me my limbs sooner or later then I'll make more plans.

"How long 'till we get there? I haveta tell your bosses that you are being so inhospitable." I grin at them cheekily, propping my head up on my arm. I can tell I'm really starting to make the midget lose his temper. Maybe he'll do the cool fog thing again. It's the closest thing to sleep I've experienced in a long time. It was kinda cool. It looks like he's not going to fall for the bait. Ah, well.

"We'll be there shortly." Felix grinds out from the pilot's seat. He's a bit easier to get a reaction from.

"Betchya Aro is gonna be pissed that Benny got away, what d'ya think? My Rosie is very fast. You won't have a chance in Hell of getting anyone to intercept before she gets back to Carlisle." I can tell he's mentally kicking himself for his stupidity. He _was_ pretty stupid. "Wanna know the best part? You didn't even think of trying to trade me for Benny-- going after them with me. Rosie prolly would have traded him for me. Don't take it too hard, though, I _did_ put up a good fight without an arm and a leg. There's the beauty of temptation. That's another reason she high-tailed it out of there, 'cause she knew she would have given in and lost him for me. Instead you got me. Aintcha just gleeful that you got me?" I smirk at Alec while he glares at our pilot.

"You didn't attempt to get them?" He demands.

"There was no time. By the time that idiot was under control they were long gone. I wouldn't have been able to drag him at a fast enough pace to even try and barter for the elemental vampire. It doesn't matter," Felix insists quickly. I bark out a laugh. "It doesn't. The Cullens won't fight us since we have them." _Them_? Jeez, did they get Edward or Bella? Well, shit, that makes things a bit more difficult.

"Carlisle will do what's right for everyone. You guys are getting too big of heads, so he's gonna help take you down a notch with or without me. Plenty of people going to stand at his side regardless." Alec's face is grim at my words. Good. Let him feel some fear for what's going to happen.

"We're here. We're going to have to stay in here for a couple hours until the sun goes down." My grin makes them wary and I can understand why. A few hours stuck in a plane with me? It's hardly after 11 in the morning. I chuckle softly to myself.

"_One thousand bottles of blood on the wall! One thousand bottles of bloooood! Take one down, pass it around! Nine-hundred ninety-nine bottles of blood on the wall!_" When I finally run out of bottles of blood to sing about, I burst out into a random rock song that I never really even liked. "_But don't tell my heart, my achy breaky heart, I just don't think it'd understand. And if you tell my heart, my achy breaky heart he might blow up and kill this man_!"

"I'm going to kill him." Felix promises fiercely. "_Do_ something about it!" He hisses at Alec. "Before I _do_ kill him and Aro gets mad." I see the fog again and I force myself to concentrate even as the darkness settles around me. Just 'cause I can't see or hear or feel anything doesn't mean _they_ don't.

"_Oops! I did it again! I played with your heart, got lost in the game! Oh, baby; Baby. Oops! You think I'm in love... That I'm sent from above... I'm not that innocent!"_ I have to admit, not being able to hear myself sing or feel my lips makes it difficult to know if I'm actually singing or not. But I will try with all my might to sing. It pisses them off. Anything to piss them off... What's another song...?

--------

I stay under Alec's little powers until it's dark and I'm being drug through a weird labyrinth to probably meet my death. Oh, joy of joys. Demetri is walking down the hallway towards us to help his little boyfriend with his 'baggage'. Demetri puts his arm out to take me and Felix shoves me into his arms. I swear loudly as Felix withdraws my limbs from the bag and squeezes my arm with as much strength as he can. Even detached from myself, I feel it and I throw out some pretty colorful words as they walk forward. Every time I start to slow them down, Felix does that to either appendage and by the time I enter the HQ room with the head honchos I haven't stopped cussing in five minutes and my limp is more pronounced than usual.

I watch as Felix turns and gives my arm and my leg to Demetri to help me reattach them. Thank God! I don't know if anyone else has ever had their arm or leg detached for any period of time, but it sucks. It sucks _bad_. I hear Felix addressing the Volturi with his obvious defeat. "He was there with his mate. The blond girl ran off with the whole Egyptian coven. Her mate fought me so they could run. I wasn't about to let him go, too." I fight the urge to laugh at Felix's stupidity. Surely he'll be punished for letting them get away. I hope I can watch.

"Emmett?" I hear a familiar voice stutter off to my left. I look up, expecting to see Jane or some other chick we had to face against for Ness. But, it's not Jane. It's not some evil bitch vampire hellbent on killing me.

_Alice_?

"What the _fuck_?" I gasp. Fucking gasp. Really. Very little makes Emmett Dale McCarty-Cullen gasp.

Her eyes are red. Jesus, what is going on here? Why is she here? Shit!

How do I protect her with only one arm and one leg? Damn, damn, damn! I instinctively try to turn my body to shield her, incidentally falling against her while I growl at the surrounding vampires. Why are they all smiling? Is this some kind of sick joke? "Emmett!" She hisses, drawing my attention to her pretty little face. I missed this little brat. What is she doing here in the heart of the Volturi?

Her eyes have to be the key. Alice would never drink human blood unless... Unless she was one of them. Horrified, I turn to face the three faces of the Volturi, two of them grinning almost maliciously while the third one only watches Alice. Alice _joined_ the Volturi? "You have some explaining to do." I growl at her dangerously. I see her nod a single time, feel her arms tighten around my waist as I lean my entire weight against her.

"May I take my brother to my room?" Her voice is shaking, and I don't know why. I see Felix is looking very, very pleased with himself. Cocky little bastard knew Alice was here, that's what he meant by "them". Me and Alice. He's right, though, Carlisle wouldn't raise a hand against us. Jasper will switch sides the instant he sees Alice. This whole plan of hers is so _stupid_. Piece by little piece it's all falling into place.

"Of course." The one I know to be Marcus says, stepping forward to pull me from my sister's arms. I hiss and bare my fangs at him, tightening my arm around Alice. I'll be damned if I go with any of them! I'm staying with my sister. The guard look at Marcus warily as he takes another step to me. The sonuvabitch is determined to take me away. I grab Alice's hand possessively in my own, my eyes darting around. "Come on, then." Marcus sighs, his black hair falling in his eyes. I wonder what he'd do if I tore it out... Alice tenses at my side, quite sure of what he would do if I tore it out. That good, huh, little sis? I grin a bitter grin. "You are too bulky for little Alice to carry up to her room. She'll walk next to you the entire time."

Without any warning at all, Pixie-face pushes me off of her and into Marcus' waiting arms, though her hand never relinquishes mine. The three of us walk down the hallway, I notice Alice giving Demetri and Felix death glares. I can only imagine what she will do to them later. Since it's apparent she has free rein of the place. Jesus, Alice, what did you do? I open my mouth to voice the question, but she reaches up and puts her hand over my mouth.

"I'll explain in my room. We're being followed."

Fucking great.

End chapter 13


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Author's Note: I'm sorry for the delay. I got really involved in reading other stories, working 6 days this week, and working on my other story Bonds. Not to mention I have a wicked idea for another story that's just begging to be written... Anyway, I'll try to post again this weekend, but it probably won't happen 'till Monday. Thank you MCBLUE, Blondie85, and -suckerforjazz-.

- - - - - - - Jasper's POV - - - - - - -

I've thrown myself so completely into training these worthless, stupid, boring newborns, giving them every last bit of strength and guidance I can spare so that they will be ready for this fight. The pain is so strong in my dead heart that I fear I'm going to wind up as I was before I met my Alice. Maybe that's what this was all about all along anyway, just letting her go. Go back to the way things were, just _forget_. I feel emotions again-- but I have discovered a way to _repel_ them, as well. No longer will I allow Edward's comfort, Bella's pity or Nessie's sorrow play with me. I even cast aside their love. This is war, and in war you can't lose focus. It's all or nothing, and I'm in it until the end.

I have nothing left to lose.

I sent the girl who always pesters me away two days ago, to find Carlisle and give him the message that Edward, Bella and the others were all here. They were all safe. I made certain that none of the newborns were told about Alice's betrayal, I didn't want Carlisle to know about it. Let him find out on the day of the battle, when I see her again. Most likely for the last time. I love her-- God, how I love her-- and I guess deep inside I know that Alice wouldn't do this to me unless she had no other option. But this isn't just about me, or just about her. This is about everyone in our lives, this is about making our world right again. I didn't want to be part of this fight in the beginning, but now it's taken over my whole world. A point to focus on. A point to escape from the anguish that keeps trying to pin me down.

My only solace is Maria.

After Demetri's departure she had come to my room. The argument we'd had was so intense that the newborns had to leave the house in fear that I would lose control and lash out at them as well. It was a wise move, I could have done so just to relieve some anger onto something. As it was, Maria's distraction worked just as well. When she left my room, carrying her shredded clothing in her hand I saw the look of disapproval and disgust on Edward's face just down the hallway. He'd heard and seen the whole thing, no doubt.

I shrugged off his comforting hand, I ignored all the kind words.

They didn't matter. Nothing mattered.

Nothing matters.

The newborns are learning quickly to attack and defend against me. They aren't experienced enough to take me down, but if they all worked together perhaps they had a fighting chance. I have killed another of them today. Their number is set down to twenty-three with the departure of the girl and the death of the one I dismembered. They are beginning to respect me as well as fear me. I have created an ally in a male known only as "Torti", since his hair is so many different shades of brown flickered together on his scalp. He doesn't ask questions, he just stands at my side and enforces the rules that I make up as I go along. He's Emmett-sized, and the others respect him more than myself, so that helps me to get them in line.

I may actually regret having to kill him. If I do have to kill him. If I'm not killed.

Edward is following me again, tonight. He's helping a rookie that is falling behind the others to train. He doesn't like that I so easily kill these worthless vampires. He doesn't understand in war you cannot have weak links in the armor, there is always someone who gets attached to them. It becomes a chain reaction: If one dies in battle everyone crumples to protect their friends. I instill in them that in this life you have no friends because having friends here will ultimately cost you your life. Or your friend's life. It's just better and safer to watch your own back. Work as a team, but form no bonds with anyone else. It's harder to get them not to attach themselves to the females, but it is slowly working how I want it to.

To my right, I watch Rookie fighting against the little blonde female, and he is losing horribly and the girl is one of the worst fighters in the group. He just doesn't focus like I want him to. I feel Edward's eyes boring into me, telling me not to destroy him. He's new. He doesn't know better.

He damn well _better start_ learning better. There is no room for mistakes. This battle is going to be upon us soon, I can feel it in my bones. In my heart and in my soul. And if I should die in this battle to come, then what does it matter? I am trying to give them the chance to get out in one piece. Maybe they will be smart. Maybe after the battle they will run so they won't be executed.

Being around Alice and my family has admittedly made me weaker, more _human_ than we vampires should ever be. The humanity is our downfall, we sympathize with those that should mean nothing to us. We put faith and trust in people, and they cling to it as if it is holy until you turn your back and they throw it in the mud. I will have one last act of mercy before they come for us, to end the battle the love of my existance has thrust me into while she stands on the opposite side of the line. "Torti." I command to the hulking figure to my right. His red eyes turn to me, so I motion with my hand for him to follow. I give a strict command that the others are to continue to practice under Edward's watchful eyes until I return. I know Edward is very lenient with them, but they also know what will happen if they disobey me. Especially now.

The two of us walk a good distance from the others, until I can no longer hear them, and they no doubt, can no longer hear _me._ Torti is loyal to me, and I have non-verbally appointed him my second in command. I don't trust him, but he trusts me. Were this any other time, any other place I could probably have allowed him to gain my trust. There will be no time for such trivialities, and I _will_ make my point before we head back to the others. "Sir?"

"After the battle there will be a purge. Everyone, and I do mean _everyone_ will be destroyed by either Maria or my family. Or me. Maria cannot gain strength, or she will try to be what the Volturi are." I see the surprise on his face, feel the betrayal he feels in his emotions. It's almost a relief that someone else feels betrayed now... I don't feel quite as alone. I almost regret finishing this conversation with him, knowing that he will be content in the end. What is happening to me? "I'm telling you this because I am going to grant you immunity with my family and with myself. I will even tell Maria that she is not to harm you. What I _must_ have you do for me, in return, is not going to be easy, Torti."

"What is it, Sir?"

"Call me Jasper." I sigh, many thoughts flickering through my mind. I'm not quite sure how to ask him to do what I want and need him to do. The only way I'll be able to keep my head in the game when I see the Volturi is if I know that my Alice will be safe. No matter what happens to me. "There is someone you must protect, do you understand? They won't expect you. They don't _know_ you."

"The Mate Maria speaks of?" His voice is gruff, but his emotions are almost tender. He sympathizes with me. I feel no gratitude, only unbridled fury.

"Show no emotion, Torti. Have no ties and no thoughts. You must work as part of the team, you cannot allow yourself to appear to be a single component. Especially since I am setting this task on _you_. Yes, she is my Mate. She stands with the Volturi. I don't know why. When the fight starts, when we approach the Volturi in formation you will have to break off at the last moment. Literally the _last_ moment. I won't tell you when to do it, you must just _know_. A split second decision, just in case Aro is touching her so he won't see which one of you it will be that takes her. Then you must _run_."

"Run, Sir?" He pauses. "I mean 'Jasper'?"

"Yes. There will be no fighting for you. I'm trusting you with the key to my very life, Torti. It's more important than any fight. And who knows? You may end up having to fight anyway." Acceptance and trust filter to me. I don't bother reprimanding him for the emotions, it would be useless. I want him to trust me now. I need to trust him that he will be able to whisk her away to safety.

"What does she look like?" He asks me, his eyes full of wonder and excitement. I fight the urge to laugh at him. If Emmett and I were bundled into one being, I think it would probably have ended up something like Torti. "Where will I take her to?"

"She will be in a dark grey robe, she is tiny, very short... Her hair is short and black. She always wore it spiked out, though I don't know how they will have her wear her hair since she's... One of them now. She sees the future, so the decision must be split-second. If you must fight her to get her to go with you, you can't preemptively plan the moves. She will see them coming. I will have you start training with Edward tomorrow so you are more prepared for this. He can read minds, so it will be the closest you will come to fighting someone like my Alice."

"Alice." He repeats my wife's name, and I feel my throat close off.

I may never get to speak with my wife again.

I hope she knows how much I love her.

I would give my life for her. I _will_ give my life for her.

I place my hand lightly on Torti's shoulder as we head back to the group of newborns training to fight. Training to live, though they don't know how short of a life it will be regardless. Still, Torti's trust in me gives me some strength to endure. I am trusting him, too, and I don't know how I feel about _that_. In this life you can't trust anyone.

It hurts to much when you lose them.

End chapter 14


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Author's Note: I'm sorry for the delay. Life has been crazy crazy crazy. It involved babysitting a ten and a 15 year old while a friend visited an online boyfriend, and ended with me having to drive to Chicago and pick her up once she missed her plane back home... Anyway, I will do my best to get one more chapter in this week aside from this one. I'd like you reviewer's input on which character's POV it should be in. By you choose, I mean Jasper, Edward or Carlisle.

Oh and thank you Helewisetran, rose-of-alabaster, Wintermoth, rachL07, MarsUK, MaCoy, and of course -SuckerForJazz-. You guys are all amazing. I promise I'll have the next chapter up by Friday night. Yesterday's glitch prevented me from posting yesterday. :(

----------------

- - - - - - - Alice's POV - - - - - - -

Trying to talk to Emmett is almost the equivalent of speaking to a brick wall. Nothing really gets though his thick head, and he doesn't take the time to sit and listen to what you are trying to tell him. His mind is solely focused on one simple idea, one simple thought, and anything you say that would oppose that idea is just ridiculous to him. I push on anyway, trying to tell him what's going on.

Then there's the whole 'must be careful with how much information is divulged' thing, because Aro could very well touch Emmett and my plan would be found out. There are far too many people in on this secret for it to remain a secret much longer. I mean, Aro _will_ touch one of them eventually. Who will be my downfall? Poor, sweet Kate, who wants nothing more than to go home and be with her family and her mate? She didn't want to be here, she didn't do anything to make herself come to this fate. That matters little to Aro though.

Maybe it will be my newest friend, Marcus, the one who has lost so much already. It would destroy him if anything happened to me, he's truly become a second father to me. What will happen to him if Aro and Caius discover that he's been helping me this entire time, what will they do when they realize that I feel like Marcus is so much a part of my life, of my family, that I would die for him just as I would for my brothers or sisters, my niece or mother or father?

Or perhaps it would be my precious, sometimes idiotic brother that ends up giving the information to Aro. His life depends solely on me, if he were to divulge the information would they keep him in order to reign me in? Would they kill him because of _my_ mistakes?

What will this betrayal cost them?

Their freedom?

Their _lives_?

Emmett is still seething in his fury, a strange array of swearwords slipping quietly from his thin lips. Most of these words I'd only ever heard him direct at our wolf kin, so it is really bothersome that he would choose now to say them. To me. His sister. I open the door to my room and Marcus moves past me with Emmett, shoving him forcefully into the room. I hear my brother fall to the ground with a loud curse, his eyes wild as he turns to lie on his back and glare up at Marcus. He pays no attention to my brother, instead leaning in to kiss my cheek, then he continued on down the hall on his merry little way.

The innocent action will undoubtedly fan the flame of anger the figure on the ground is not even bothering to try and conceal. If he could turn red in fury, I imagine he would be the colour of a fire-engine. I kneel down at his side, holding the still-detached limbs against him while they slowly reattach themselves. I can tell he is in pain, but he won't voice that pain. It's the fury he wants to let out. "Calm down, Emmett." I growl quietly. "It's not what you are thinking it is. All of your decisions are leading you to spending the duration of your stay in the prison cells of Volterra. Just be still and silent a moment, would you?" I try, unsuccessfully, to calm him down. It's a shame he is so determined to hold that anger. I have missed him terribly.

"Do you have _any_ idea what you're doing to our family, Mary Alice Brandon-Whitlock-Cullen!" He spits my name at me and I flinch seeing the raw anguish and anger in his golden eyes. I'd never seen this directed at myself before, and for an instant I can see why so many people are so scared of Emmett when they first meet him. He isn't always the gentle teddy bear I've known. "Jasper's gone off to _Maria_! Edward and Bella went for Zafina and Rosie and I had to go for Benjamin. You could have cost Rosalie her life!"

"No," I deny it instantly, my voice cool and calm. Trailing my fingers down his left arm, I grasp his hand. Reflexively, it closes around mine a moment before he lifts it up to examine it. I shift to his leg, lifting his ankle and turning it this way and that, making sure it's completely attached.

He had no idea what I have been doing. This is the _only_ way any of us are going to make it out of here. This is the only future with a questionable ending, without my Jasper ending up in a pile of ashes. No other future was plausible for me, and though it is selfish to only take that into account, love makes you a selfish being. I will not give him up for anyone. Not even Edward or Bella or Nessie. "no, I checked before I told Aro where you were going. I bought you time to make them safe. I saw Rosalie escape. I saw you fight Felix off, I just wasn't sure who would win. I was so focused on Peter and Charlotte that I didn't keep my mind only on you. I'm sorry for that, Emmett." He climbs to his feet and towers over my still-kneeling form. My head is bowed in anguish and my hands are folded together against my chest. 'They were thinking about leaving. They decided to go with Carlisle only an hour ago." I hear his uneven breathing, aching to ask me but still unsure if he wanted the news. I allow the faintest hint of a smile. "Rosalie's fine. They're all fine."

"Alice," I have never heard my brother's voice so soft in all the years I have known him. "What are you doing here?"

It was a simple question.

Why can't I answer?

I glance out the door and search with my visions to make certain no one is near. It is safe to tell him. I must tell him. I draw in a shakey breath, turning my vision to Jasper, hoping that it would lift my spirits ever so slightly as it typically does. The 'sight' of my mate always calmed me.

Oh, no.

Demetri told him about me being here. I can see him talking with Edward about it, trying not to believe it even though he does. He can't make up his mind on what he is going to do. His decisions flicker between coming for me, staying to fight or just plain running away. A broken sob escapes my throat as my hand flexes against my throat. He _can't_ come here.

"Alice!"

"Jasper knows I'm here." Is that my voice? It's so weak, so quiet... "He can't come here, Emmett. They will kill him. If he runs away Demetri will hunt him down. He _must_ stay and fight..." My shoulders tremble with my silent sobs. I must get control of myself, I cannot allow myself to fall apart now. "Please, please trust me, Jasper." I beg the silence that falls around us. I feel Emmett's strong arms wrap around my shoulders protectively and draw me in close. Truly my brother.

We remain there, silently sitting in our embrace, for well over an hour just waiting for Jasper to make up his mind. When he finally does, I breathe a sigh of relief and relax against Emmett's side. He will fight. I turn my face into Emmett's shoulder and try to regain control of my unnecessary breathing. his hand draws soothing circles on my back. "He will fight." I tell his shoulder, my eyes clenched tightly shut. I feel the tension from his body leave him and I feel suddenly so very grateful that he is here with me now. Any family here, with me, is better than having no one. "I'm here to help with the fight." I finally tell him, lifting my gaze to meet his. A knowing look is on his face. "I'm here to help get Kate to safety, and to help bring the Volturi down from the inside. I told Marcus about Didyme, and he knew my sire." I smile gently, thinking of Marcus. My only friend here.

Emmett no longer seems angry with me, though he _is_ looking at me with the same expression he wore when he saw Jacob wearing one of Bella's bras, just to 'see what it was like'. I grasp his hand and allow him to feel my reassurance. This will work. I know it will.

It has to.

-----------

Later in the evening, I sit in my room alone. I had just finished eating, so Emmett was still in his shared room with Kate. Though I sent a request that he be brought back to my room. I know it will take a few minutes, but soon he will be with me and I will no longer feel so alone. I don't know why the loneliness is falling over me now, and not so much when I first came here.

Being with Emmett again reminds me of home. I miss home. A lot. In fact, when we are all home, I will lock myself and Jasper in my room until we both have pitch-black eyes, just so I can make it up to him for hurting him like this. Then we will hunt and go back to my room and start the process all over again. Hell, I'll even forsake an entire month of shopping just so I can be in Jasper's arms. Anything he wants, I will let him have. If he demands I make my room into an old western dedication I will have an entire cowgirl's wardrobe brought in to hold up my end of the bargain.

Maybe I'll even get a saddle and spurs...

I freeze by the doorway, my hand suddenly gripping the frame so tightly that it splinters in my grasp. _A vampire girl is going to Carlisle at Jasper's request. Whatever she tells him makes him gather our family and friends and together they follow the girl . They will be in Texas in less than a day._

My happiness is short-lived, though. A second vision follows the first.

_Jasper and Maria, in a bed together. Their clothing is strewn across the room, and there is no mistaking the movements or sounds._ Unwillingly, I growl in warning to the other girl, though I know she cannot possibly hear me. _His hand is twisted in her wild hair. He seems angry, growling and baring his teeth at her throat. _I wonder if perhaps he will kill her, though I should know better. Jasper has better self-control than anyone I have ever met.

I have never seen him so violent in all of my time knowing him. I wince as my vision shows him finishing with her, _my_ name falling from his lips in a bitter hiss. Either she doesn't hear him, or she pretends she doesn't. _I watch as she tries to cuddle into his side a moment before he shoves her from the bed. She doesn't seem fazed and together they gather her shredded clothes, then she leaves the room. Jasper follows her to the door before shutting it and sinking back down into the bed, his face turned into his palms._

My breathing is coming in ragged gasps, trying to regain control after what I had witnessed. I shouldn't be so bothered, I had known it would happen. I had expected it to happen. Why does it hurt so much?

That's when I realize there are arms around me, holding me upright. The figure I'm held against is a familiar one, so I lean back against him and turn my face toward him. Emmett's mouth is moving, but I cannot make sense of any of the words. I lose what little control I have gained and just bury my face into his chest, my hands gripping his arms tightly.

"C-Carlisle and the others are heading for Maria." I whimper. Then I hear Emmett make a warning noise in the back of his throat, so I force myself to look up.

Straight into Demetri's triumphant face.

Crap.

----------------

The news spread fast and by dawn the Guard was set up, practicing their different fighting techniques. It was all just for show, I was informed by Aro. They didn't have to practice. They were born for this kind of battle and it was just a chance for them to warm up their muscles. He hoped to get to Maria before Carlisle and his friends and the wolves could get there. But he would have to wait 'till nightfall to set out, unlike Carlisle and the others who traveled in many tinted vehicles. I can see the wolves running alongside the cars, though once in a while a wolf would settle in the cars with the vampires to rest while another ran alongside. It was a safety precaution so no one could try and sneak up on them without Edward's gift.

Aro didn't have a chance in Hell at getting there before Carlisle. My family is in the same country as Maria and they had the advantage of there being no ocean between them and her. Even with their fancy jets the Volturi would, at best, reach Maria's coven at the same time as Carlisle. They would not be organized right if they rushed into it. I tell Aro as much, and he acknowledges the truth in my words if not the lie in my heart. By now I am certain that Aro knows what I am trying to do, but he is still so faithfully optimistic that I will turn to his side once the battle begins.

I try not to focus on that train of thought, instead wondering what will happen with Kate and Emmett. Where will they be located? Who will I have to be seated with in these jets? How many will fly? Is there any chance I can get my brother to remain at my side? To my right, Aro chuckles softly. "Why do you look so intense, child?" I turn my face upward so I can look at him as earnestly as possible.

"Where will Kate and Emmett ride? Where will I ride?"

"You will all be in the jet with myself and Caius." I pause, staring at him and trying to read his face.

"What about Marcus?" I try not to give myself away, though even _I_ hear the tremble in my voice. His gentle smile doesn't quite reach his eyes as he laughs and takes hold of my right hand between his older, withered hands.

"Marcus will be riding with Felix, Jane and Alec, of course. There's not enough room for your two friends, yourself, and all three of us along with Demetri, who will be flying us there. I'm not sure if you have noticed or not, but your brother is a rather large fellow!" His laugh sends a chill up my spine.

"Once we get there, what will happen to them?"

"Don't your visions tell you?" I focus again, noting a very subtle difference in my vision.

Subtle, my ass.

Emmett is bound and gagged in the heart of the group, Felix standing over him with one of those little metal lighters in his hands, just ready to use it on my unfortunate brother. His eyes are locked only on me.

Kate stands at the front of the line, her blonde hair flowing in the wind and her body tense. She refuses to look at anything except the ground. Marcus stands at her side, casting frantic glances at me in a panic. And I... I am standing between Caius and Aro, my body so tense I look like I could be made from ice. And Aro's hand is wrapped tightly around my wrist.

He knows.

My vision clears and I stare at him with a tight jaw, my red eyes narrowed hatefully. The smile only grows.

"Bastard." I spit, feeling my eyes blaze in my fury.

Aro never loses that smile.

End Chapter 15


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Author's note: So... No one suggested whose POV they'd prefer. I figure I'll go with the basics right now and settle for Jasper. :) I like writing for him, anyway, so it works out. Thank you to my wonderful reviewers. ^.^ Told you I'd have it up today. I didn't lie. :) I just wanted to let you all know about my new story _**The Blossoms**_, it's Alice/Jasper centered, but all canon pairings will appear. It's set during Jasper's lifetime and they're all human. I really feel that it's my diamond in the rough, so I'll love you all eternally if you check it out.

Onto the story!

------------------

- - - - - - - Jasper's POV - - - - - - --

The sound of cars crunching the gravel in the driveway announces the appearance of the rest of my family. There are many vehicles when I peer out the window, and I cringe when I spy Alice's yellow Porsche in the line-up. The sun has just set, and I feel the curiosity radiating from the neighbors miles away from here. The door down the hallway opens and I hear my brother and sister walking down the stairs. From the window, I can see my niece running across the front yard to leap into Carlisle's open arms. Peter and Charlotte exit a dark red Nissan GT-R, their gazes instinctively rising to the window that I am looking through.

My audience awaits.

I leave my room, the only sanctuary I've managed to hold on to in this Hell, and I leave the house to greet Carlisle and Esme. I hadn't intended on telling Carlisle about what Alice has done, but it would appear that Edward found it necessary to inform him. I really would rather he hadn't done that. I don't want to see their pity or shock, the hurt on Esme's face almost made me relive the pain again. I keep it in check though. Since I finally have regained control of myself I am not about to lose it all over again. When I am only yards away from my family I stop in my tracks and stand there watching them, my back stiff as a board.

This all feels so _fake_. Not in harmony as it had always been before. The emotions are too wrong. Too raw.

I don't know what I expected when I came down here. Perhaps I had put too much hope and faith in the security ofa family unit-- all of us standing together so we can take down anything that comes at us. Invincible. Even in my deepest pit of despair I had still held up _hope_ that things wouldn't be like this and we would be able to take down the Volturi with little to no problems. So long as we were all together we could handle it. We always had.

But we are not all together. My Alice is missing.

And so is Emmett.

I clench my jaw and listen to my own rapid intake and exhale of breath to try and settle myself down. Sitting on the hood of her car, my blonde sister sits with her knees drawn to her chest and her forehead resting against them. The wind whips her wild blonde hair all over the place, shielding her face from view. I don't need to see her face to _feel_ her anguish. It's like a sudden blow to my heart, a punch in the stomach. Rosalie and I had never been close, but in this very moment she and I are one and the same, the feeling of loss so overwhelmingly there that everything else fades away for just a moment.

Damnit, I told myself I wouldn't do this. I _can't_ do this.

As I start to walk away from my family, away from the goodness that was once a part of who I am, I am suddenly turned and slammed against the nearest car. My eyes widen as I stare at my sister in shock, her eyes dilated in her fury. I feel the metal twist beneath me to form around my body but I make no move to try and get away. I can see Carlisle wincing slightly so I assume it is his car that I have been pressed into. "Rosalie." I hear his warning, but I pay it no heed. Nor does she.

"You. Are. An. Idiot."

It feels like ice water is streaming through my veins while I watch her bare her teeth at me, a loud and ferocious growl escaping from her pink lips. I make no attempt at a coherent sentence, completely bewildered at her irrational behavior. This only seems to infuriate her all the more so she shoves me harder against the car. I hear the sound of the car shifting on its wheels and I idly wonder how much more of this Carlisle's poor car will take. "Get off you fucking _pity pot_. I get that your mate is out there. I really do. But she's my sister, too, and I care about her. My mate is with her. Do you think this is _easy_ for me? It fucking _sucks_. But Emmett made his choice to help us get away and gave himself up in the process. Ever think that maybe _Alice_ may be doing the same thing?" I cringe as she says _her_ name.

It doesn't go unnoticed, either.

Suddenly I am lifted clear over Rosalie's head and thrown to the ground five feet away. I sit up where I land, staring up at her with a blank expression. The newborns are starting to leave the house, making a beeline for our group. Their shock and surprise at seeing me on the ground with an angry female vampire standing over me is strong, and I am tempted to show them a lesson about it. I can take out Rosalie, I have done it before. She's a good fighter, but she is no match for me.

Edward growls beside Carlisle, and I see him crouch down defensively from the corner of my eye. I turn my back completely on him, he is not worth the time or the energy to watch him. This is all about Rosalie and me, and I _will_ have to show her that I am still the ruthless killer I was changed to become. She's not important to me, not any more. I will leave _her_ in a pile of ashes and flame like I had done so many other vampires before her...

She shows no fear physically or emotionally as I rise to my feet, towering over her. I slam my hands into her upper arms, pulling her roughly closer to me and curl my lips back. Still, she doesn't back down. She doesn't cry or beg. _This_ is not what she is afraid of. For a brief moment I feel like she and I are one in our misery and misfortune, and that moment is all I need. I push her away and turn my back on her. I feel my shoulders tremble while I hold off my sobs. I _won't_ cry. Soldiers don't cry.

My sister's arms wrap around my waist and I feel her head resting against my back. She understands more than anyone else here. _She_ is comforting _me_ while _her_ Mate is gone, too. This is all wrong. I turn to face her and hug her back, kissing the top of her head gently in gratitude. A moment later I gently push her away and face Carlisle and the Quiluetes, the latter of which were bouncing around eagerly for instructions. I will my voice to be strong. "I'd say we have a day at best before the Volturi come. I'm sure they will want to fight us before we have a chance to practice fighting properly together." I look at the little female vampire I'd sent off the day before, and I see her beaming at me merrily. I force a smile, knowing it probably looked more like a grimace. But she did her job well, I will try and be polite. "So that is what we're going to have to do. Starting immediately. Sam?" The largest of the Quiluete boys strides forward, bowing his head ever so slightly. "You and the Wolves should get the newborn's scents so that you don't attack the wrong vampires. Though, it probably won't be much of a problem. Most of your targets will be in robes."

Instantly, Sam phases into a wolf and leaves behind a pile of human clothing as he approaches the newborns. I send them a warning look, letting them know quite plainly that if they attack him _they_ will be dead before they can say 'uncle'. They do surprisingly well, allowing each of the Wolves to phase and scent them all. Seth alone stays behind at my beckoning, and while the vampires and wolves practice fighting side-by-side I lead Seth away from prying ears and minds. I had always liked the boy-- well, _always_ being relative to when we weren't trying to kill each other, I mean. The boy looks up at me with wide, innocent eyes and I smile gently, knowing it's the best way to get him to bend to my will.

"Seth, I need you to do me a favor."

"Anything, Jasper." Did I mention I like this boy?

"I have one of the newborns on duty to protect Alice and get her away from the battle." I tell him, watching him intently to see if what I was asking for would register quickly for him. He'd not ever really been the quickest one, but it would appear he had been practicing while I was gone. His face grows solemn and his posture half-relaxes into a defeated pose.

"Why do I have to help him? I would be more helpful in the battle." He is trying to be pursuasive, and maybe if the stakes weren't so high I would allow him to convince me. But I can't, he is central to my plan.

"Actually, you wouldn't. You see, Aro will definitely be reading Alice's mind throughout the battle. He will foresee all of our movements before we even settle on one. Torti will get Alice, I don't doubt that for a moment. He's a quick-learner and a strong fighter. But he doesn't have the element of surprise-- unless you go with him." I see the realization dawning on his face and I find myself tempted to grin at him. I must have really missed everyone if I'm wanting to _grin_.

"So you need me to help Torti save Alice. I like Alice. Of course I'll help." He beams at me and I allow a smile. He _did_ like Alice, and I know he wouldn't let anything happen to her. She is one of his favorite of our kind.

"Good. You will decide where to take Alice. Torti doesn't know, and I don't want him to know in case he gets separated from you and her."

"Got it, boss!" I chuckle softly and we make our way back to our respective families. He quickly phases and joins in the fray with Leah and Sam against two of the newborn vampires. It is good practice for them regardless. I catch Torti's gaze and I nod at him once, then look pointedly to Seth's wolf form. I see him nod a single time and he goes back to practicing. Edward watches me with disdain, but I ignore him. He has his role to play and so do I. He knows I can't have Alice here if I am going to fight properly, and this is the only way to be sure.

Edward laughs mockingly at me. "If you think for an instant Alice will allow herself to be dragged away from here you don't know my sister as well as you think you do." I glare at him, my nose curling in distaste. "I'm just telling you the truth."

"She won't be able to get away from a wolf." I reply curtly. I know it is true, and he does too. Even if he won't admit it.

"_Jasper_!" I turn sharply and look at the little female vampire that had returned with Carlisle. Beside her, Maria's eyes were huge in her horror and shock. It takes a moment for me to realize what is wrong, but it is a short-lived moment. Reality sets in as many jets settle down onto the ground sporadically. How do they intend to keep this under wraps with _private jets_ circling the scene of what was likely to end up a bonfire?

"_Get in formations!_" I call back to my newborns. They don't hesitate to do as I command. The moment of battle is upon us, and I have never felt more ill-prepared for anything in my long life. Carlisle comes to stand at the spear point of our family's formation. I move instantly to his right-hand side and see Edward take his position to his left. Bella is beside him with Jacob half a step behind her. Next to me Rosalie exhales in an almost contented sigh. I understand her emotions, fear but acceptance. No matter what happens here, she will be with Emmett. I allow a brief smile for her and I take her hand in mine comfortingly. She squeezes back.

Esme and Nessie move directly behind us, the two sweetest and least capable (in my opinion) of fighting. Behind them is Maria and our army. The Amazon and Egyptian covens stand in the very back with the Denali coven and Peter and Charlotte, mostly as a back-up should we fail. There are many of us here. We will not give up. We will not lose.

I watch as the doors to the jets all open simultaneously. The first figure to step forward is cloaked in dark grey, his dark hair and red eyes gleaming as he pulls his hood down around his shoulders. Demetri. Soon he is followed by Felix, Kate and Marcus. I have never seen Marcus so animated, he was all too aware of his setting and his eyes were wild, darting around frantically for God only knows what. The great hulking figure of my brother is pulled none-too-kindly from the jet closest to us. He is bound and gagged, and Alec is jerking him around almost painfully. I hear a strangled cry at my side and I have to tighten my grip on Rosalie to keep her from running to her Mate.

His gaze lifts at the sound and he looks first at Rosalie, then at me. He is shaking his head violently, frantically. I turn to face Edward and his face is drawn in confusion and concern. He forces a slight smile and speaks to me in a strained voice. "Emmett says that things aren't what they appear to be. He doesn't want you to lose your head when you see Alice." I grind my teeth and nod once to Emmett, just to let him know that I got the message. "Rosalie." She turns to our brother and though she trembles, she makes no other sign of dismay. "He wants you to know that if anything happens... You know he--"

"Shut up, Edward." She spits at him, turning her back sharply and looking directly at the man so far away from us. He looks terrified, and I imagine it's not for his own fate. I hear her say plainly, and know the Volturi can hear her as well, "You will tell me yourself, Emmett. Later." She forces a smirk and tosses her hair. His love pours to us and I obediently push it off onto her, allowing her her moment to bask in his love. "Thank you, Jasper." I nod.

Then Caius exits the jet, a tall figure in his black cloak. His white hair is a stark contrast to the darkness of the night around him. If anything, it only aids in highlighting his scarlet eyes. Behind him, a tiny figure in a dark grey cloak trails, the hood pulled tightly down. I see Aro just behind the figure, his hand wrapped tightly around the slender wrist peaking out from the sleeve. It can only be Alice. Aro pulls his hood down and helps Alice to remove hers as well. His grin is a triumphant one as he leans in close to my mate and whispers in her ear. I see her shoulders tense and her eyes slowly open.

They are drawn instantly to mine, and I find myself actually gasping for breath at the pain and despair and sorrow in them. So attuned to her, even over all this distance her emotions are the ones that take hold of me, wrapping me so tightly in a cocoon of love, misery, regret and hope that I lose focus for just a moment. Without thinking, I begin to move forward. This war is stupid. Everything about this is stupid. So what if the Volturi win? Would it be worth it if I lost Alice after all of this?

Rosalie tugs on my arm sharply, breaking me from the spell that I had cast upon myself. "Don't lose track of what we're up against, Jasper. We can't lose head now." I nod to her, acknowledging the wisdom in her words. I glance over my shoulder at my army and my eyes lock with Torti's. I question him with my eyes, wanting to know if he had recognized which one was his target. A single nod alerts me that he does. When I turn back around I am faced with some fifty-odd Volturi guards. How did they fit that many in those jets?

"_Show no fear and fight with all you can. It is your only chance at life, do you understand? You have been trained by the _best_. Don't let us down. Some of us may fall, some of us _will_ fall, but don't lose faith. You must fight. They want to destroy you and they will. They will destroy your friends and your families, both human and vampire alike. Will we allow them to continue to control us without regard to anyone except themselves?"_ Maria's speech is drawing the excitement up in the newborns. I draw on some of the energy, not removing my gaze from Alice's.

Words were never our way, and I don't need to use them now to speak with her. I love her and she loves me. That's all that matters, all that has ever mattered.

And she will be safe.

I can do this. I _can_ save her.

End chapter 16


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Author's Note: Okay, everyone... So this is the beginning of the end. And it's been hard for me to actually sit down and write it simply because I don't want it to end. But, alas, all things must come to an end. After this chapter you can expect one more chapter and an epilogue. I can't make any promises about when they will come out, though I will do my best to have the next chapter written within a week of this posting. It's been a fun ride! I'm so glad all you people reviewed, you guys are awesome!

----------------

- - - - - - - Alice's POV - - - - - - -

Walking out of that jet was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. Shame filled me and a shudder ran down my spine as Aro whispered lowly in my ear that my family was all watching me. At first, I didn't want to look up, but I could feel all their eyes on me. And so, unwilling, I opened my eyes. It was like a magnetic force pulled my gaze directly to lock eyes with Jasper. I felt overwhelming emotions, but I tried to hard to focus on the love to make sure that it was the most predominate emotion he would feel. He didn't even flinch as he looked into my eyes and saw they were red. At first there was anger and loathing in his eyes, then it slowly filtered out and all I could see was love for me, and maybe a trace of fear.

Then acceptance.

I will him to be strong for our family now. They need him far more than they will ever admit to. And though Aro knows my thoughts, watches any plans I may have, I beg him to see into my heart and see why I did what I had to. Yes, it all blew up in my face as it was doomed to from the start, but I did was was necessary. And he is here now, and so am I.

Aro's quiet chuckle at my thoughts flares up my anger, and I try to jerk my wrist from his grasp to no avail. I hadn't really expected him to give in, but it would have been nice of him to do so. I let my eyes drift to the front of this group, my jaw clenching painfully as Marcus tries to make his way past Caius to reach my side. The white-haired vampire, however, is not budging, while trying blithely to make it look as if there were no problems rising in the party. My eyes dart away from the scene to where Alec stands over my gagged and bound brother. A small smirk plays over my lips and I turn away before I can actually form any thoughts about what I saw. It doesn't look like Aro was paying that much attention, anyway. He was too busy watching his brothers squabble with grim fascination. I suppose that if I had a vision it would draw his attention.

So I will no visions to come to my mind, doing my best to keep my guard up and blocking whatever may come my way. I'm sure that since this is a battle some will flit past, but I'll do my damnedest to keep that from happening.

It would appear that Marcus was finally subdued, but only because Demetri came forward dragging the stunned Kate to the front of the line beside Marcus. Instinctively, I suppose since they had formed a kind of bond like he and I had, he twisted away to shield the poor girl from Caius' dark gaze. It was enough, though, so Caius makes his way over to Aro and I, the ranks beginning to form. Felix pushes Alec away from Emmett and takes his place looming over him with the silver flamethrower in hand.

I slowly lower the hood on my head, drawing in a breath of unfamiliar air. It's too dry for my liking, too many unpleasant scents rose to meet me. At first all I could smell were the wolves, and I felt a sense of homecoming with the rank scent. Now, however, my family members smells are reaching me, and close my eyes to keep it locked in my memory.

Who knows who will make it out of here?

The hand wrapped around my wrist tightens slightly and I force my eyes open to glare into the smiling face of my captor and a wave of just loathing pushes forward, though he won't know that of course. His free hand raises to push a lock of my black hair behind my ear so I try to twist out of his grasp once more. From across the field I can hear five simultaneous growls, one of which wasn't even a vampire. He notices, but pretends as if he doesn't. It was a loud noise, there is no way he could have missed it.

Demetri moves to stand between Caius and Marcus, getting into an attacking crouch. Behind him, many vampires I never took the time to learn their names mimic his movement. I can see the newborns crouch as well, though none of my family members do the same. Edward wears the faintest hint of a grin on his boyish features, and I instantly wonder what he could be planning. A moment later it becomes apparent that it is not _him_ that is planning something, but my favorite sister. Her brow is furrowed in concentration and I slowly smirk as I feel the edges of her shield creep slowly over me, conforming to my shape alone. I cannot see the shield, but I am assuming that she is trying to contort it around Emmett and Kate as well. Bless her, I hope that she can do it.

Without Jasper's help, I can still feel Aro's fury the moment he realizes that my mind has been shielded from his prying mind. He tries, unsuccessfully I might add, to turn me this way and that, out of Bella's throwing range but it's as if she has somehow managed to completely wrap it around me without the shield being connected _to_ her. I wonder vaguely if she had been practicing her skills while I was gone. It was entirely plausible, she had spent time with Zafrina, after all.

Aro's anger falls back under his mask of cheeriness and he pulls me firmly to his side. With or without my gift available to him, I was still valuable enough that he wouldn't let me wander away. No one else seems to know what is happening, and Aro doesn't call attention to it. I feel cool air brush against my ear as he whispers softly to me, "I may not have your visions, but there is no way that such a small group can take down _my_ guard, little Alice. So, tell your little sister to call back the shield or I will give the order that your mate will not be spared."

I freeze.

How can I risk it? How can I risk _him_?

But if Aro gets my visions it can prove to be fatal to others. I'm not a fool, I _know_ that if we fight someone is bound to not be leaving this clearing alive. Will I be able to handle it if the one lost is my Jasper?

My mind instantly tells me no. And it's true, without Jasper I have no reason to live. If Jasper dies I will not allow myself to go on living as a shell of myself as Marcus had done, not even to avenge him. I would simply follow him. Perhaps Marcus would even grant me that mercy. And what are the chances of the others in the Guard standing down against him when he is the most lethal fighter?

No. I will not ask Bella to take the shield down. There's far more at stake than I can risk to chance.

So I shake my head at Aro defiantly, my red eyes narrowed into slits, my lips pressed into a firm line. To his credit, he didn't lose face or show any of the anger he was most assuredly feeling right now. I hear his voice softly say, "Very well." Before he gives Caius a half-nod, then turns his attention back to me. He will not even willingly watch the battle, this is all about _me_. He wants me to know that what happens out there is because of me, it had always been that way. He had intended on taking out Maria and then moving on to us to gain me. When I came to him before any of this happened, it was all a strategy plan to _keep_ me. And I fell for it.

So my gaze wanders to my mate's and I mouth 'I love you' to him just as Caius motions for their people to move forward. They are fast, closing the distance at a speed even Edward would be envious of. I hear the audible sound like thunder clap after thunder clap as the bodies of my families slam into the bodies of our enemies. I see Kate lunge forward, biting into the shoulder of a newborn, her wild blonde hair flying in every direction as the wind whips through it. Marcus must have jumped in while I wasn't paying attention to him. He was tearing a newborn limb from limb and throwing the pieces into a pile, not bothering to set the pile on fire.

I watch it all with lifeless eyes, my heart stuck in my throat.

It isn't until I see Chelsea, the vampire with the ability to strengthen or weaken bonds between vampires, move to Esme and Nessie. In the blink of an eye, my mother shoves Nessie out of the way and she throws herself at the offending vampire. The dark-haired vampire wraps her left arm around Esme's small form and twist her hand into my mother's brown hair while she jerked her head to the side that I broke through my silence. My eyes widen in horror and I hear my own cry of dismay tear through my throat. Aro's arms tighten around me, holding me firmly to his side when I begin to feel my legs sliding out from underneath me. I see Chelsea's teeth sink into Esme's throat and I sob, trying to wrench myself free.

Luckily, I am not the only one who saw what was happening.

In a flash of blonde hair, Carlisle slams into the woman that was hurting his mate. Even from back here, I can see Carlisle's eyes are wild with a malice I've _never_ seen in him before. My mother is kneeling on the ground for a moment before she jumps up to help take the girl down. Nessie's hands are clutched over her madly fluttering heart. I wonder why they allowed her to come with them. Surely it would be safer for her at home, she is no match for these ruthless vampires.

From the corner of my eye, I see a tan wolf darting towards us, an odd vampire trailing just behind. I try to turn my attention away from them, so Aro wouldn't see their approach-- but they are much noisier than I had anticipated. By the time they reached us, it was too late. Aro jumps a pace back, and Felix moves fast as lightning to tackle the wolf. I hear a yelp of pain and I cringe, hoping that Seth is all right.

The vampire dodges around the pair, making a mad grab for me. I try to reach him, I honestly do, but Aro actually tosses me in the opposite direction. Santiago is suddenly there, attacking the vampire and I am being dragged back towards the jets.

I have had _enough_.

I lash out at Aro, backhanding him with as much strength as I can muster and I proceed to kick him in one swift movement. His eyes are narrowed and his grip is tight on me, and it _hurts_. I lash out at him with my foot, but he anticipated the movement, Bella's gift having left me God only knows how many minutes ago. I feel my back collide with the side of one of the jets, and he finally releases me. I land on the ground glaring up at him as my fingers sink into the dirt beneath my hands.

I will _not_ go with him.

I will not get on that jet. If my family dies here so do _I_.

The smile is long gone from his face and his black hair is flowing with the suddenly strong breeze. The scent of spilled venom and blood leaks back to me. The blood can only be from my family, my friends. He is the cause of all of this pain. He is the reason that my family is in pain. And he thinks he's won, that he and his Guard will walk out of here and they will have new captives-- me for sure, possibly Edward or Bella. Kate, Benjamin.

He will not have _any_ of us.

He bends down to pull me to my feet and I jerk back a pace. I feel the venom pooling in my mouth and as he leans in once again to draw me in I spit it right in his eye. The red in his eyes are completely gone now, solid black in his fury. I don't care. If he is finally so angry that he will take me out then I will be content. I won't be leaving this place with him, that's for sure.

A papery hand raises to strike me, and I brace myself for the impact. My eyes close reflexively as the wind rushes by my face, but no blow comes to me. The thunderclap sound comes instead, and my eyes snap open to see my savior. It is Marcus, of course. He slammed into Aro and now the two are fighting tooth and nail, their teeth bared and their fists colliding with solid flesh. I wince at a particularly painful blow, my friend lashes out with his foot and takes Aro down to his knees. I watch as his hand closes around my captor's throat and he shoves him to the ground, his nails flexing into his throat.

A raspy chuckle escapes Aro's twisted mouth, his eyes dancing in delight. What is wrong with him? "To have life in your eyes again brings me such joy, brother." His voice sounds odd to me since there is not enough air in his lungs to form the words properly. Marcus doesn't let up on his grip, either. "To think the girl is the one that brought such happiness back into your life. Would you really cast it away like this?"

"That _girl_ gave me reason to live only in the knowledge of what _you_ did to my _Didyme_." From my crouched position I can still see the widening of Aro's eyes. "_Why_ did you do that to her? She was your _sister_." The broken sob that slipped past his lips made my heart ache painfully in my chest.

"You were more important." He rasped, pleading with his brother with his eyes, begging him for something that Marcus was unwilling to give. "I loved Didyme, but she was insignificant compared to you. I couldn't lose you to her or to anyone else." I crawl slowly towards Marcus, unclasping the grey cloak as I move. "You can have Alice once this is over. She can be yours and no one will take her away. Not even me."

"You don't _understand_, Aro. You never did." But Aro had stopped listening. His eyes wandered off somewhere to his right, and I forced my gaze to follow his. Marcus was so engrossed in what was happening with his brother that he didn't see his other brother charging, and I drew in breath to warn him but they collided before the words could escape.

"Marcus!" I shriek, jumping to my feet. Before I can take more than two steps, I feel a hand tangle in my hair and pull me roughly backwards. I lash out, sinking my teeth into Aro's arm in fury. It does no good, however. And it was only a momentary distraction he wanted me for, anyway. I hear my named gasped out once and when I turn all I see is a pile of ashes where Marcus had stood, and Caius' wicked grin on his face.

Aro had backed off to allow me time to process what I had seen, and it didn't take me long. But I had reacted long before my mind came to terms that my precious Marcus was gone.

Then, I was on Caius' heels, predicting his movements before he could even make them, just as Jasper had trained me to do. The other vampire had much training in warfare, but he is a strategist and he thinks through every movement. It doesn't take me long before I am perched on his back. My eyes lock with Aro's shocked face as my hand twists in the white hair and I tear into Caius' throat. He watches in grim fascination as I tear his brother's head off and throw it directly into the burning pile of ashes that had been Marcus. I waste no time in dismembering the rest of the body and throw it into the pile.

Aro is dazed. He just watched both of his brothers die and all he can do is stand there and stare at me. Maybe it was enough for him. Maybe now he will back down and give up. After all, he is the only one left. I'm sure he doesn't want to die.

I turn and start back towards my family. There are much less than fifty people in the clearing and many are still clashing. I wonder vaguely which side has lost so many? Who did _I_ lose?

Please, please let Jasper be safe.

That's all I am asking for.

That's all I'm _begging_ for.

My heart lifts slightly as I make eye contact with Edward, but he is frowning. Not a welcoming image. I open my mouth to ask him, then his body grows tense and his jaw slackens slightly. Terror fills me a moment before the vision hits me: Aro making a beeline for me with crazy eyes. He's going for the kill, and I am not prepared for the image of Jasper flinging himself at the leader of the Volturi. I see Aro sinking his teeth into Jasper's throat....

The vision fades and my eyes widen in horror. Jasper's form flies past me, and I dart after him.

No, no, no! Don't!

"_Jasper! Stop!_" I scream as he and Aro slam into one another.

End Chapter 17


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Author's Note: Okay, sorry for the delay. Y'know how sometimes you just can't make yourself write? Definitely hit one of those little blocks. Anyway, I'm here now and I'm ready with my next chapter. I hope that I get lots of reviews because you love me and there will only be one more chapter after this.

----------------

- - - - - - - Jasper's POV- - - - - - -

As Caius moves forward I feel everyone's anxiety and excitement. I cling to their emotions to keep myself involved in what is happening around me. I try not to lose myself in her eyes. If I do I will lose focus and everyone around me could die. I won't risk it. I hope that Bella's shield is working, because if Alice can see anything it will give Aro the edge he is looking for. It will be disastrous for us.

The first wave slams into my family, so I block and lunge and tear at anyone and anything that comes near me in a cloak. It's all a big blur to me, makes it easier to look at it all as a game. A strategic layout. Our players here, their players there. Both looking for the checkmate, if all the pieces are in the correct spots. Jane is making a beeline for Rosalie, so I twist on my heel. Punch to the chest, kicking feet out from under her. I slam her into the ground dispassionately. That's when the first wave of pain hits me. Excruciating pain.

I collapse to the ground writhing in pain and she towers over me with a grin on her face. I turn my gaze up to her, forcing my focus to be locked solely on hers. I use my own gift to cast a heaping wave of fear and despair into her. I take her self-confidence from her and send her paranoia. It doesn't take long before the pain retracts and I take the opportunity to dismember her. I smirk at the flames rising as they consume her body. The blood-lust is filling me now, as I sink into the vampire I had once been.

To my far left I see Esme and a female I don't know battling-- little Nessie backing away in fear. The other female takes hold of Esme and bites her, I turn away unwilling to see the fate of the mother figure in my life. If she dies I am not ready to know just yet. Instead I find Rosalie and Felix locked in combat. My sister is a good fighter, fast and fierce. On the ground beside the fighting pair I see Emmett loosening the last of his bonds. With Felix sufficiently distracted, Emmett climbs to his feet and removes his gag, then he joins in the fray. Perfect. We are almost at full strength.

I dart over to Seth and give the wolf a light kick in the heel before I slam into another cloaked figure. I don't know who he is, but he soon goes up in smoke with the rest. A newborn is being ripped to shreds feet from me by Alec, who apparently hadn't seen what I did to his sister. Perhaps I will show him. I glide between fighting bodies, my gaze locked on Alec in determination. This is my forte-- my strength. Battle is second nature to me as dancing is to my Alice. I move with grace and agility as we face off, but still I don't speak. Not even when I rip his foolish head off.

What's the use in speaking? There is nothing to say.

Body after body falls victim to the flames, and it casts and ethereal glow around us. I leave Alec's broken body on the ground-- it will take him a while to regenerate. There are more important things to see to. I turn my gaze in the direction that Aro had stood to find it suddenly vacant. My eyes dart around warily.

Where is Aro? Where is Alice?

"Jasper!" The newborn I had befriended, Torti, darts over to me with wild red eyes. "He took her! I don't know where they went. He hit me and that wolf boy... He won't get up--"

Alice.

Alice is with Aro and they are gone.

No.

No, no, no.

I tune out the rest of what Torti is saying and race to the jets, searching the skies as I go. Surely I would have noticed if one of the jets had left. I had to have time, I will not lose her now. Not after this. Not to _him_.

Then I see them. Her walking calmly away and him just standing there staring after her. His emotions gradually make their way to me and for a moment I am horrified with my own gifts. Loathing, longing, compassion, anger, fear, sadness-- overwhelming sadness. Then fury. Alice freezes in her steps and I can hear Edward's sharp intake of breath a moment before Aro rushes forward, his eyes locked only on my Mate.

There is no question of what I will do. He won't touch her. I throw myself between them, slamming full-force into Aro's ancient body. The echo is the loudest thunderclap I had ever heard because there is no holding back. "_Jasper! Stop!_" I hear my Mate's beautiful voice ringing through the air and it boosts my confidence and makes me stronger. Regardless of what happens to me, I _will_ take him out. Or Edward will if I fail. He _will_.

The feeling of a mouth clamping down on my throat forces me to inhale a sharp breath, I feel Aro's hand tangling in my hair to finish the job. It would be quick work, he would have to focus on Alice and Edward so it wouldn't hurt for very long...

"Let _go_ of him!" The teeth retract from my throat and I look up in shock as Aro shoves me away and backhands my Alice hard across the face. She falls to the ground in a heap, her weight resting on her arms as she slowly pushes herself back up. Aro is so furious it's almost impossible to control. I cast a wave of serenity to him, hoping it will weaken his resolve just a moment, just long enough to get Alice out of the way.

Then he will pay. _No one_ hits Alice.

His shoulders relax slightly and it is enough. Eyes locked with Alice the entire time, I grab his arms in my strong grasp. I will him to feel despair and defeat. He slumps just a little and he doesn't fight me. Does he want this? "Alice." I command her. She knows what I want her to do-- it is _her_ right to finish this bastard off. Her right to put an end to his reign of terror.

She doesn't move. Her eyes are searching mine then his, and for a moment I stare, lost, into her red blazing eyes. I see her in a new light, unsure of herself, and my frown deepens. Alice is never unsure. This man has hurt her, changed her, and I realize the instant she does that she will not finish him off. In that instant I envy her, clinging to the resolve that she _could_ be as she had been before. She could grant him his life and hope that he sees the error of his ways. She hasn't lived this war, fought this war so many times.

I don't want her to.

But I, too, can be as I was before. I am living proof of that now. I can take his life and put and end to it all. I can do that for her and for so many others. I can be the hero that Alice deserves. Life can go back to normal when he is gone. A hand falls on my shoulder, gripping it tightly. Pity. Lots of pity.

Edward.

"Life won't go back to normal if he dies. He _wants_ to die, Jasper. It's his fault he lost both of his brothers." I watch as he comes into my viewing range and helps pull Alice to her feet. The pair of them watch me as I hold the last of the Volturi in my hands. Centuries of ruling and it comes down to this. "Don't make me lose my brother too. Let him go. There is too much death today. The sun will be rising soon."

The sun. A new day.

I look at Alice and she offers me a ghost of the smile she once had. He broke her, but I can mend her. I can make her whole once more. My brother and I lock eyes, and I beg him silently to take Alice away from me for a few moments. Just long enough for me to take care of Aro in the only way that seems tolerable. he acknowledges my request and he guides her away by her elbow. A pang of pain flows through me when she doesn't even look back at me. Maybe she knows what I am going to do, and maybe she wants me to. Maybe not. There will be time for apologies later.

I shove the black-haired elder vampire away and he turns to face me. Even without using my gifts I see the anger and loathing reflected in his eyes. He _does_ want me to finish him off. How pathetic. I roll my shoulders back and glower at him through my narrowed golden eyes. For once I feel at the epitome of my power, drawing strength from my golden-eyed state. I have overcome so much of my past, and I will overcome this as well. So will Alice. We will be fine. "Take your men and go back to your Mate."

He is not listening to me, his eyes darting around crazily. Looking for someone, anyone who will do what he now knows I will not do. There are so few left, cloaks litter the ground all around, some set aflame others just strewn about. Already in the distance I hear the sirens of the human fire-marshals coming. It was only a matter of time before some humans caught sight of the flickering flames. "You will have to kill me if the humans see me in daylight." Aro says firmly. I try not to laugh at him.

"It is _you_ who upholds the laws, not me. Not my family. We will not destroy you." I look past his shoulders and see figures regrouping, dividing. Some head towards the jets and others to the two story house. I advance on Aro quickly-- I know that the humans will be here soon. With a dark growl I kick his feet out from beneath him and he falls to the ground without protest. Thinking he's getting what he wants. Thinking he is getting what he deserves. I find it much easier not to smile as I tear one of his arms and legs from his body and toss them aside while listening to his cry of pain. "Edward told me about what you did to Emmett. I thought I should return the favor." I look up at the advancing hulking form of Felix and I turn my back on the injured vampire. He would be taken care of by his Guard.

I must find my Mate and see who made it out of this battle.

-----------

Three newborns live. Only three. And Maria. Of course she would have to live through the scourge that took out two of the Volturi leaders. What kind of karma does she have? We all sit in different areas of the house as Maria talks quietly with the humans out front. She wants to just kill them and pretend nothing happened, but that would be a little too obvious. Instead she's telling them she's home alone and can sleep through anything. I hope that they don't search through the house because there is far more than one person inside.

I sit on the bed in the room I have claimed since coming here, my beautiful mate curled up in the protective circle of my arms. She is sobbing her tearless cries and I rock her giving her all the love and protective feelings I can without altering her own emotions. It is something she will need to work out on her own. It's hard on me to think of those we have lost here, feeling all the emotions in the house. I don't even try to shield myself against it. It's almost a relief to feel things again, even the bad things.

"N-Not Bella, Jazz." She sobs and clutches me tighter to her. I brush a stray lock of inky black hair back from her face and press my lips to her temple tenderly. Her body is trembling against mine, so I give her a light dose of calm just to settle her nerves.

"We don't know anything, Alice."

"I can't see her." She sniffles and buries her face in my neck. My hand tangles lovingly into her hair as I rock her gently. It doesn't appear to be helping much until she finally just stops breathing all together. It's harder to cry when you have no air in your lungs, no tears in your eyes.

"Maybe she's with a wolf." I offer meekly. I know the chances of this are slim, but I will do anything to give my Mate that hope and light back in her eyes. She shakes her head vehemently, but says nothing else. "Maybe she's with Paul. Or Seth. We couldn't find either of them." That illicit a sharp intake of breath.

"God, no... Not Seth too..." Fuck. I should really watch what I say to her. My arms tighten around her waist possessively.

"Alice." She won't look at me. God, please, just let her look at me. "Love?" I lift her chin with my fingers lightly. She shudders and her breathing is ragged while her red eyes meet mine warily. "Whatever happens, we are together. Just as we were meant to be. Just as we'll always be." I slide my hand gently down her spine, memorizing the curve of her back, the shape of her body all over again, just as if it was the first time I held her in my arms all over again. Her small arms slip around my neck and she presses closer to me until I capture her lips in a fierce kiss.

I missed her so much. I missed this. And I will not soon forget the feel of her in my arms. I will always be thankful for this exact moment because she is once more in my arms and I am not going to let her get away again. As our lips break apart I turn my face into her short hair and inhale her sweet scent. "I love you." I whisper softly into her ear. I feel the quiet sobs begin again and feel my heart break with hers.

"Never enough." She murmurs back to me.

End chapter 18

Author's Note: Sorry about how short this chapter is. The epilogue is going to be longer. *hint hint* If you love me you will review. And tell me what character's POV to end in. Or third person. I can't decide. Thanks everyone! I love you all. By the way.... Bit of a twist planned for the Epilogue. ;)


	20. Epilogue

Epilogue

Author's Note: Yes, this is the end you all have been waiting for. This is the end that is going to make you want to murder me. Because I am horribly mean and you will most definitely hate me. Oh, yes, I know that you-- my faithful readers-- will probably be outside my house with pitchforks and torches. I have known since.. Oh, two chapters ago, that this would be how it would end. So, enjoy this chapter as much as you can. Oh, and it will be broken up into two different POV's.... Because I can and the second POV is likely to be what makes you want to murder me. Love ya!

----------------

- - - - - - - Jasper's POV- - - - - - -

Two months have passed since the final battle of the Volturi. Two months since the pain and mourning settled over our family, a constant reminder of all there had been, all that we had lost. Pain and anguish are our lives now, every day a blanket of it seeps over us. It's so strong, so powerful that I begin to doubt there is a chance that this feeling will ever be able to leave us.

We lost so much that day. Not only those we had cared so strongly about, although that was certainly _enough_ for anyone to have to take, but we also lost of freedom. Our peace. Word spread quickly of the 'vegetarian' vampires that destroyed the Volturi. It's as if Maria and her army, the Denali clan, the nomads, the Amazonians and the Egyptians did nothing to help us destroy them. Overnight we were forced into the position of power.

Two months of lesser vampires coming to _us_ to settle the scores between covens over such trivialities as territory. _Land_. As if that was the most important thing above all else. The power and control Maria had so coveted lay within our grasp, yet none of us wished to lay claim to it. God knows we couldn't place that power into her hands. We have since moved north to stay near the Denali clan to try and fall back into the norm of living. Eleazar and Carmen had gone missing after the battle, so none of us knows if they simply ran away or if they were killed. Tanya and Kate think the latter, and we are hardly in place to argue with them.

The months have passed with Alice's mourning, so much more potent to me than any of the others. Not even Edward's despair could torment me a tenth of the way Alice's does. I try to comfort her, but all she can do is shy away from me. I don't blame her for her rejection, though it would be easier for both of us if she would only let me in. Two months with no smile, no jokes, no joy. All that Alice was has fallen away into this shell of the woman that I so love.

Our homes had always been filled with boisterous laughter and joy, giggles and jokes. Music. Light. Now it is only stony silence and we all tread about as one would walk through an ancient graveyard. Whenever the hint of a smile begins to appear on any of our faces overwhelming guilt sets in on them and me. So often now young Nessie wakes from her sleep in the night crying. Crying for Bella, for Carmen, Eleazar, Seth, Paul, Embry... Friends she had known since she was a baby that were no longer able to be there at her side. Edward is there, though, every time. Comforting her and crying with her for the loss of his Mate, her mother.

And each time a sick pleasure overwhelms me. I don't want to seem callous, because I am not trying to be-- but the surge of pleasure isn't that my sister is gone. Or my cousins or anyone else. I hate that they are gone because I love them as I never really knew I could. But that could have been _me_. It could have been Alice that had fallen and I would have had _no one_ able to keep _me_ afloat like Edward has. So, though I mourn for my family and my friends-- I don't fall into that same level of misery with the rest of my family.

You see, I have hope, still, even when no one else feels and ounce of it. I have hope that everything can begin again and life can continue on and blossom into something more extravagant and beautiful than before. After all, from the ashes usually arises a new chance. And I'll be waiting there for that chance to take flight and help them as they had all helped me before. _I_ am a new man and I have all of eternity to make things right again.

I stroll through the backdoor and into the kitchen, the light is dim but the room seems lit up as all white rooms do even in the darkness. There are no sounds in the house, not a voice whispering or the creak of a floorboard. It's almost as if no one is home, though I feel everyone's emotions from all different directions. It is rather odd that I had yet to hear Rosalie and Emmett being together-- not that I minded terribly, but it was unusual. I thought for sure that they would snap out of the dreariness first. But they are still as quiet as they had been for the last several weeks, so I make my way up to mine and Alice's room silently. The door opens without a creak and I stare at Alice's tiny form curled in around herself. It's the same as it has been since we came here. So, I glide over to the bed and gently lift her light form in my arms and mold myself around her.

For the millionth time I am confused and delighted by the way she fits perfectly in my arms. Her slight weight is barely even noticable while I rock her tenderly back and forth in my arms. Her body relaxes just slightly, but it is enough to give me the small burst of joy that I can make her feel a little better. I run my hand gently up and down her spine and she uncurls herself, allowing her head to rest against my chest. I listen to the gentle intake of breath, watching her chest rise and fall. Being like this makes me fall in love with her a little more each time. Gently, I slide my hand up her arm until I brush it against her waist, then I curl that arm tenderly around her. A small hand closes over mine, so I flip my hand over and tangle my fingers with hers.

I don't know how long we sat like this, but it hardly mattered. Any time with Alice was better than anything else. I would give up anything for her, and being without her for so long-- well, I have to make up for it. I rarely let my poor wife get away from me for more than an hour at a time. It seems as though she doesn't mind, though, since she welcomes me into her arms without protest.

Silently I shift away from her and lay her down on the mattress of the bed and wrap my arms around her possessively. She willingly moves closer to me and rests her head on my chest again, half draping herself over me just as she knew I wanted her to. Any space between us is entirely too much. My right hand slides up her back, over her neck and tangles into her short hair.

It doesn't take long before the trembling begins, alerting me to the silent, tearless sobs that I had known would soon come to pass. I place feather-light kisses to the top of her head, just as I always do, and wait out the storm. They seem to be coming less frequently lately, lasting much shorter time frames than before. Within twenty minutes the trembling ends and I turn us over carefully allowing her to sink back onto the bed. My lips gently brush over her brow, her cheeks, her lips, her chin-- my hands trail down over her hips and her waist, gliding up over her ribcage one settling over her still heart while the other makes its way down her leg.

It's not sexual. Or sensual. Certainly not meant to be.

I'm just afraid that one day _she_ will be gone. So, just as I do every day after she cries, I familiarize myself with her body all over again, forcing the memory into my head so I will never, ever lose it. She lays there beneath me, eyes tightly shut with her breath still coming in the ragged breaths that had shaken her body after her sobs. The breaths are gradually slowly to a normal place and her eye slowly crack open. The familiar gold tint is back to her eyes and each time she turns her lovely eyes up to meet mine I feel so _happy_.

It's wrong to be this happy when she is not.

It's wrong that I don't mourn our losses as the others do. As she does.

But I can't cut myself off from this happiness any easier than she could turn off the sorrow. I had thought I lost her before. I _already_ lived this misery. I won't do it again, not even for my favorite sister.

Finally content that I have her memorized all over again I settle back beside her and curl myself around her. She conforms to my shape immediately while I push a wave of love and comfort over her. Her tiny hand has taken hold of mine once more and she squeezes my hand gently to reassure me that she got the message and that she loves me, too. "Alice." I breathe her name out in a whisper so quiet even she had trouble hearing it. But she turned her head toward me obediently, and I closed the distance between us without pause. It is just a gentle kiss, but it speaks volumes of the love I hold for my Mate. My wife.

Though she doesn't smile when I pull away, her eyes have just a glimmer of that light lurking there.

And I know that everything will be okay. Someday.

* * *

- - - - - - - Aro's POV- - - - - - -

Two months since I returned here, to Italy. Two months since I turned my wife away and sank into this world of endless night. Plotting. Constantly plotting. Everyone thinks that I have given up, that we-- The _Volturi_-- have been defeated. Two months since I lost her. Is it an eternity or only a day? Sometimes I cannot tell the difference anymore. Most of my Guard has fallen, or simply left me here. They doubt me, doubt that I can rise again.

But I am the one who brought us to our level of power. One hit won't keep me down for very long. Alec is still here with me-- a stronger brother than Marcus or Caius ever could have been. And he is angry for the loss of his beloved sister, Jane. Oh, yes, he is definitely going to help me take down Carlisle's clan once and for all and I will bask in the glory of the walls of flames and smoke rising on all sides of me as each of them is torn to pieces and burned for what they have done to me. Others will only _wish_ they had been granted that same luxery of death.

Felix carries an unconscious woman to me, her head bouncing with each step he takes. The long curtain of copper hair fans out around her head, making my mouth water in sudden thirst. The human girl looks so much like Renesmee Cullen that I feel my lips curls back over my mouth in silent amusement. I will enjoy ripping this girl's throat out to feast on her delicious blood. The girl is placed in my lap and I twine my fingers roughly into her hair as I so often do now a days. Her eyes flutter beneath her lids, but she gets no chance to fully open them before my other hand raises and slices my nail across her throat. I sever her vocal chords so she cannot scream and close my mouth over the sudden gush of blood. This meal is far messier than I am accustomed to, but lately I have been living more as the beast than the respectable leader I had always been. It's a bit of a relief, to be honest: not having the world of Vampires watching my every move. My meal is over quickly and I am covered in blood. Perfect. I always enjoy going to the holding cells in this state-- it makes my captive prisoners antsy.

My group walks onward, a small child is held in the cage of Demetri's arms. He trails behind me and Alec while Felix leads our little 'party' to the cells. My mind flickers back to that last day before all Hell broke loose. I think of all I have lost and all I will gain when I reclaim my place. I think of each of the Cullens, ignoring empty cells as I walk right on past them. I will enjoy killing Carlisle the most, I think. Carlisle, his Mate Esme... They have no use. They would die. Rosalie and Emmett are also useless. I have brawn and beauty already. Renesmee will be a fun addition to my little Coven. Edward and Alice will join me, though they _will_ be punished severely for what they have done. I will destroy that wolf boy in front of the child so she knows that no one will be there to rescue her... Yes, that is only fitting. Jasper will be killed in front of Alice.

Or perhaps I would hold on to him, to ensure that she will do as I say. Hmmm...

And Bella.

I chuckle softly to myself as I push the door open to the last cell in the block, my red eyes locked on the two figures curled up in the darkest corner together. Raising a hand, I bid Demetri to bring the child forward where she is set upon the floor. One of the figures in the cell begins to tremble violently and I allow a grin to cross my features at the involuntary movement. Behind me, I sense Felix reaching into the pocket of his pants, then I see a stale loaf of bread thrown to the floor. We silently close the barred door and watched.

Two months since her last feed, and how she can resist that child's tempting blood I will never know. This has been or daily routine since that fateful day as we had made our way back to the jet, I turned and chanced a glance from the corner of my eye. I remember forcing Felix to stop and allow Alec to help me on the jet while I sent him to gather the pieces of the wretched girl that was so close to being engulfed in flames. Not a piece was missing so it really only took two days for her to regenerate... I remember Felix starting to climb into the jet when the wolf attacked him, trying to make him let go of the pieces.

He was knocked unconscious almost immediately. Hardly more than a child, and thinking he could protect someone against one of _my_ Guards. My plan for guard-dogs was not quite in vain. I smirk slightly as he hedges close to the little girl and noses the mound of bread. I hear the child whimper in fear, and his ears flatten against his skull worriedly. He scoops the bread up in his mouth and darts back over into the corner with the vampire and I feel my grin broaden.

Pitch black eyes meet mine and a feral growl emits from her throat but I pay no heed. Why would I? It's not as if she can escape. Two months of not feeding certainly isn't helping her regain strength any quicker, that is for certain! The child back up against the bars until they press against her back, and I am struck with inspiration. I kneel down slightly behind her, though she doesn't hear me. My eyes lock with the vampire's wide eyes and I wordlessly grab the child's hand and force it through the bars beside me. Her shriek of terror is music to my ears. I turn her wrist over and silently rake my nail over her tiny wrist until blood begins pooling. Her cry of pain makes me smile as I stand up and back towards the door of the cell block.

"Happy feasting, Bella." I call over my shoulder to her and close the door behind us while we continue down the corridor to the conference room.

Yes, there was _much_ planning left to do.

End Epilogue.

Author's Note: That's the end of Memories.... *hums merrily* So.... Anyone wanna murder me yet?


End file.
